


Chasing

by itsCaravel



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Mecha Au, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Original setting, Sci-Fi Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsCaravel/pseuds/itsCaravel
Summary: For many years now, the world has been under assault by bizarre, eldritch forces known as Despair. The only things that can stand up to them are mechanica - giant robots piloted by two people who share a strong bond.Ten years ago, the legendary mechanica Big Dipper, piloted by Chariot du Nord and Croix Meridies, was destroyed in a massive assault on the source of all Despair. Meridies was presumed killed in action and du Nord was critically wounded. While other mechanica continued to protect the citizens of the world, the loss of Big Dipper and its pilots weighed heavily on the minds of the public.Nineteen-year-old Atsuko "Akko" Kagari is an aimless university student studying in the capital city of Rune. When a Despair attacks the city on the tenth anniversary of the failed assault, Akko rushes in to help, inadvertantly becoming one of the new pilots of a newly rebuilt Big Dipper in the process. Alongside the mysterious, emotionless Diana Cavendish, and guided by Captain Ursula Callistis, Akko begins her journey as a mechanica pilot. Can Akko and Diana surpass their predecessors' legacy? Or will they fall like du Nord and Meridies before them?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Barbara Parker, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 83
Kudos: 288





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i'm not very good at descriptions but i'm doing my best.
> 
> i've been working on this for a really long time and i'm excited to finally start sharing it.

##  Part I

###  Chapter I. <Angel>  


“Croix! This isn’t working!” Chariot shouted over the loud alarms filling the cockpit. “We need to pull back!”

“No! Not yet! I can see the door!” she heard from the other side of the cockpit. “We just need a little more time! Divert more power to the thrusters!”

Chariot pulled a large lever on her left, dimming the lights in the cockpit as their mech struggled to increase in speed through the jet black cloud surrounding them. Razor-sharp pieces of darkness scratched at the windows. Something sparked, and Chariot heard something break behind her.

Before she could even react, the cockpit was torn in half. The darkness pierced through the cabin, tearing pieces of machinery and hurling them into the void. She frantically looked to her right for any sign of Croix, but there was nothing but shadow. “Croix!” she screamed as her half of the cockpit was flung away. A sharp pain jolted through her right side. The force from being tossed caused her head to slam against a control panel, and she lost consciousness.

\------

Atsuko Kagari raced down city streets as fast as her (relatively short) legs could carry her. Her expression was determined as she weaved between people, bicycles, and streetcars. She was determined. No one was going to get in her way.

Silently, she cursed herself for being in this situation to begin with. She had no one to blame but herself.

She saw her destination on the horizon. A small, unassuming storefront. She barreled through the door - 

\- and entered the donut shop. “ _ Please  _ tell me you have some left!”

The man behind the counter turned around and smirked. “Well, well. If it isn’t Akko. I thought I wasn’t gonna see you today.”

“I overslept!” Akko said, sitting down at a counter stool and flopping over the counter dramatically. “I could’ve sworn I set my alarm right this time.”

“Don’t you have class?”

“I think my morning class is a lost cause. I’ll still make it in for my second one…” mused Akko. “But enough about that.  _ Are there any triple chocolate explosions left. _ ” Her tone took on a serious air that she realized this probably didn’t deserve. Whatever, donuts were  _ important _ .

“Weeeell...normally those sell out by ten…” he smiled. “But for my favorite and most loyal customer - I saved one.” The donut man reached under the counter and pulled out an intensely chocolatey donut on a plate. With a small flourish, he set it down in front of Akko.

“You’re a lifesaver.” Akko picked it up and immediately started shoving it in her mouth.

“You want anything to drink?”

“Jub an oranb joob,” said Akko through the donut. The donut man laughed and went to fetch a bottle of ‘oranb joob’.

“You hear about the fight that happened near Tencent?” He said, handing her a bottle of orange juice. “Apparently there was a pretty big Despair. I think they needed two mechs to fight it. No casualties, though.”

“Ooh! Do you know which ones?” Asked Akko, having already finished her donut and about to start drinking her juice.

“Let’s see...I think they said Cupid Bee was there? Not sure who was supporting them.”

“Huh. Cupid Bee usually goes solo.”

“I think everyone’s just on edge, given what day it is today.”

Akko was silent.

“...do you not know what day it is?”

Akko shook her head.

“It’s the tenth anniversary of the Big Dipper incident. The mayor’s going to give a speech at Meridies Memorial Park. I think they said one of the people from the ADMF was going to be there.”

Akko, of course, knew about the Big Dipper incident. Virtually everyone did. Ten years ago, the mech Big Dipper went towards the Central Miasma - source of all Despair - in an attempt to destroy it, once and for all. It was piloted by Chariot du Nord and Croix Meridies, two of the best pilots the ADMF had, with a 95% ‘sync rate’...not that Akko really had a good grasp on what that actually  _ meant _ .

They failed. The incident left du Nord crippled and Meridies either dead or missing. The Big Dipper, once a beacon of hope, had been almost completely destroyed. It had allegedly been repaired shortly afterwards, but there was no one left to pilot it.

“I didn’t even realize that was today,” Akko sighed.

“I mean, you were what? Nine? When it happened. I don’t really blame you. Still, though.” The donut man looked like he was a million miles away. “I remember watching from the shore. Seeing that white mech torn to pieces like that...watching the rescue team airlift a bloodied du Nord away...I’m never going to forget it.” He stood there a while, then turned back to Akko. “Anyway, isn’t it time you got out of here? It’s almost noon.”

“Ah, you’re right! Thanks, Mr. Donut Man!” Akko grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

“...I’ve got a name, you know…”

\------

“Captain Callistis, are we ready to unveil the new Big Dipper at the service in Rune this evening?” A stern looking, brown haired woman sat at her desk. Her office was immaculate and somewhat spartan. The walls and shelves were all steel, and there were no decorations outside of a large world map.

“I believe so, Commander Finnelan,” responded a younger, blue-haired woman in glasses. She was tall and somewhat waifish, and bits of scar could be seen poking out from the top of her blue uniform, near her neck. “Though I’m unsure of the long-term viability of its operation.”

“Do you have doubts about project New Moon?”

“...yes, ma’am,” Callistis replied. “I know New Moon should be able to pilot the Big Dipper solo. But…”

“But nothing.” Commander Finnelan rose from her desk and approached Callistis. “Dr. Cavendish has assured us that everything will go as planned. There’s no need to worry about finding a compatible pilot for her.” She turned around, hands behind her back. “And honestly, I’m not sure there’s anyone alive who would be able to sync with her at this point.”

“Commander, if you could just - “

“ _ No _ , Captain.” Finnelan responded forcefully. “You are dismissed.”

“...Yes, ma’am.”

\------

“...and that’s it for today’s lecture. Remember, you can get extra credit if you attend the ceremony today and bring back a program from it. I know for a fact some of you need it.”

Akko knew that that comment was directed almost entirely at her. This wasn’t one of her stronger classes. Not that the others were significantly better, but this one - Modern History - she found especially bland. She sighed and began packing up her things. She was planning to go to the ceremony anyway. Like a lot of people, Akko was fascinated by the mechs and the ADMF and while she wasn’t exactly civic-minded, she still figured it was the least she could do.

Also, she really needed that extra credit.

Akko gathered her things and left the lecture hall, passing other students along the way. She hadn’t managed to make any friends during her freshman year, and it was almost over. She wasn’t in any clubs, she didn’t have a major yet, she didn’t live in the dorms...but that was okay.  _ Next year for sure _ , she thought.

She exited the college building into a pleasantly breezy, sunny afternoon. Meridies Park wasn’t too far a walk from the campus, which was good because Akko had forgotten her wallet in her morning rush and couldn’t take the tram.

A lot of other people were heading towards the park as well. Akko walked with the crowd of people down the street, eventually seeing the large statue of Croix Meridies herself that stood at the park’s entrance. The statue was surrounded by fountains, and a plaque in front simply read “Croix Meridies”. A number of flowers had been placed around the statue.

Akko stepped towards the statue to look at it for a bit. A blue-haired woman in a blue uniform was standing in front of it, seemingly lost in thought.

The two of them stood there a bit before the stranger broke the silence. “It’s hard to believe it’s been ten years.”

“Oh! Yeah, I guess. I was...pretty young when it happened,” said Akko awkwardly.

“Are you here to lay a flower?”

“Um...I would have, but I forgot my wallet…”

“That’s alright. Honestly, she would’ve hated the attention,” said the woman wistfully. “She didn’t even like flowers.”

“Did you know her? Your uniform’s ADMF.”

The woman laughed a little under her breath. “Yeah, you could say that.” She turned to Akko, revealing a gentle, bespectacled face. Her eyes looked like they had been crying. “My name’s Ursula.”

“...I’m Akko.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Akko.” She turned back towards the statue and sighed. “Well, I’m part of the ceremony, so I’ll be taking my leave. Akko, Croix.” And with that, she left and blended into the crowd.

“...that was weird.” Akko thought aloud. “Well, whatever.”

\------

Akko headed towards the stage where the ceremony was going to be held. She was kind of short and couldn’t quite see, but it was the best she was going to get.

“Citizens of Rune,” came a voice from the stage. Akko recognized it as Ursula’s. “We are here today to memorialize the ten-year anniversary of one of the greatest tragedies to ever befall the Anti-Despair Mechanica Force. Ten years ago, the mechanica pilots Chariot du Nord and Croix Meridies attempted to end the attacks on our society once and for all. Piloting the legendary mech, Big Dipper, they flew directly into the Miasma and tried to destroy it, only for the mechanica to be torn apart. Du Nord was permanently injured, and Meridies was presumed dead.”

“While this was a large setback, we have continued to fight Despair with our remaining mechanica. Our brave pilots put their lives on the line every day in order to protect all the citizens of the world. But without the Big Dipper, we couldn’t hope to destroy Despair once and for all. While we rebuilt Big Dipper, we were never able to find compatible pilots for the machine. With Meridies assumed dead and du Nord handicapped, we had no hope...or so we thought.” There were murmurs from the crowd.

“I’m here to announce that as of today, the tenth anniversary of that horrible disaster, we have found a pilot for Big Dipper. In addition, it is currently believed that she will be able to pilot the mech by herself.” More murmurs.  _ By herself?! Don’t all mechanica need two pilots to withstand Despair? _

“This is a momentous occasion. With the new Big Dipper, we will -” A loud explosion sounded in the distance. Air-raid sirens began to play. Everyone looked up to see the dreaded sight - a jet black cloud, shifting and undulating in the sky.

Despair.

A tendril shot out from the Despair and pierced a building, sending rubble down below. The crowd panicked and began dispersing as quickly as possible.

“Please remain calm! It will be easier to evacuate if we do so in an orderly fashion!” Ursula shouted.

Akko tried to run with the crowd, but was shoved to the side and into a bush. A tendril hit the ground only a few feet from her location. She fell backwards onto the pavement.

“Akko!” She heard someone shout her name and turned to see Ursula heading for her. She was holding a small Anti-Despair gun and shot the tendril that was in front of Akko. Ursula reached her hand down to Akko. “Come on, you need to evacuate.”

Akko could only nod as she considered the near-death experience she just had. Had she been in a slightly different location, she would’ve been killed. Akko grabbed Ursula’s hand and Ursula pulled her up.

“Move towards the south exit! It’s coming from the north. There’ll be a mechanica here soon.” Ursula ran off back towards the stage, directing other stragglers and firing at tendrils.

Now was maybe not the best time for Akko to mention her lack of spatial awareness. She had no idea which direction she was supposed to head in. Eventually, she just picked a direction and started running.

She felt a shadow over her body and looked up, terrified that the Despair had caught up to her. Instead, she smiled.

A massive, white and gold mechanica was in the sky, flying towards the Despair. It had seven emerald gems embedded in one of its arms. Large, angelic wings jutted out from its back.

The Big Dipper.

Akko watched in awe as the mech flew over her and towards the Despair, swinging a massive fist at the cloud of shadows. Bits and pieces of the Despair broke off and faded away as it writhed from the impact.

The Despair began to reel back, growing a vaguely head-shaped appendage that roared and fired a jet black ray at Big Dipper. But the mech simply held up its gauntlets and withstood the attack, apparently no worse for wear.

With one final, mighty blow, Big Dipper reared back and landed a massive punch on the Despair, shattering it to pieces that all faded away into the sky.

The mech landed not too far from where Akko had been watching. It bent down low, and the cockpit in its head hissed open, the pilot emerging from steam.

Akko had never seen anyone like the Big Dipper’s pilot. She was ethereal; almost otherworldly, with nearly white blonde hair and unnaturally blue eyes that looked like pools of water. She was wearing a slim white tracksuit; Akko couldn’t help looking at her near-perfect curves.

“Diana!” Akko heard Ursula calling as she ran towards Akko and the mech. The mech’s pilot looked over at Ursula, then jumped down and landed on the ground with almost no effort whatsoever.

“Captain Callistis,” she said in a measured, almost monotonous tone. “The Despair has been eradicated.”

“Yes, I can see that.” Ursula had reached the pilot (Diana?) and holstered her gun. “Do you feel any ill effects? This is the first time you’ve piloted outside of VR.”

“No,” came the curt response.

“Well, we’ll have Dr. Cavendish run a full diagnostic when we return to base. Just in case.” Ursula smiled, but Diana’s expression didn’t change. Ursula looked around and spotted Akko. “Why are you still here? Didn’t you hear the evacuation instructions?”

Akko froze up like she had been caught stealing from a cookie jar. “Uh, erm...well you said to go south...but I didn’t know which way that was, so I just kind of picked a direction…” She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Diana turned towards Akko and began walking over. “Hm? Diana?” Ursula asked, but Diana ignored her.

Diana walked until she was slightly closer to Akko than would’ve been considered polite. She was a bit taller than Akko, and from here, Akko could see her perfect skin. Her bright blue eyes looked almost alien from this close. Her expression was impossible to read. She looked down at Akko for several seconds. Akko found herself lost in Diana’s eyes.

“Uh...hi?” Akko eventually managed to say. Diana continued to stare for a bit, but eventually turned away and began walking back towards her mech. She said something quietly, but Akko couldn’t hear it.

Before she could reach Big Dipper, however, a loud, droning noise enveloped the area. The three of them all looked towards the sky to see the Despair slowly reforming.

“It wasn’t finished?!” Ursula shouted. “Diana, get to the Big Dipper! I’ll hold it off until you can get fired up!” She unholstered her gun and fired several shots of light at the reforming cloud. Diana ran the rest of the way to the mech and jumped back into the cockpit, lowering it. The “eyes” of Big Dipper lit up, as did the seven gemstones on its arm; the gemstones then went dull as the machine roared to life. It stood up and took off towards the cloud, only to be smacked down by what seemed like a hand made of shadows.

“Diana!” Ursula shouted, then fired several more shots at the Despair. “Dammit, I told Finnelan this would happen…”

Akko had remained basically frozen in place, terrified of moving or getting in the way of the Big Dipper or the Despair. The mech came down only a dozen yards from where she was standing, crashing on its back. Ursula ran towards the downed machine, calling into a radio. “Control, Big Dipper is down! We need another mech here!”

And against her better judgment, Akko ran after her.

“What happened?!” Akko asked once she had caught up.

“Akko?! You can’t be here, it’s not safe!”

_ Yeah, it’s  _ not  _ safe _ . Akko’s remaining functional brain cell was shouting at her to get out of there.

She ignored it and kept moving towards the mech.

“Akko!”

“I can’t just do nothing! What if she’s hurt?!” Akko shouted back.

_ This is literally insane _ , Akko thought to herself. She was about to get into the cockpit of a special giant robot that could only be piloted by certain people, which required a powerful bond between the two pilots. There was no way it would work. And yet she was doing it anyway.

She reached the cockpit and opened the hatch. Diana looked unconscious. Akko took the seat on the other side and strapped herself in. A green button labeled “SYNC” lit up to her right.

She pressed it.

There was a massive flash of light. Information that she couldn’t understand was rocketing into Akko’s head. A display lit up in the corner. Further to her right, Diana stirred.

“You…” was all Diana said before there was a loud noise. The corner display read:

SYNC: 83%

They heard Ursula’s voice over the radio. “Akko, are you in there? What’s happening?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m in here. Diana’s awake.”

“Diana! Diagnostics?”

“Most of the mechanica looks unharmed, some superficial damage on the exterior. Sync rate...eighty-three,” said Diana in her nonplussed voice.

“Eight...Eighty three?!” Ursula shouted in disbelief.

“We’re moving to engage.” Diana said calmly. She pulled a lever to her side and began flipping switches.

Strangely, so was Akko. She had never been inside one of these before - I mean, who has? - but she felt like she knew exactly what she was doing.

The Big Dipper stood up and outstretched its arm, one of the gemstones lighting up. The arm reformed into a massive bow.

Four words entered Akko’s mind, and she somehow knew that they had entered Diana’s as well. In unison, they shouted:

_ “Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor!! _ ”

A giant beam of light built up in the Big Dipper’s bow, and it fired directly at the Despair. It tried to create a shield, but it was pierced through. In a burst of light, the Despair evaporated.

The arm of the mechanica went back to normal.

Akko turned towards Diana, who was already looking at her. She was...smiling? It was a nice smile, Akko thought, as she slowly lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first long-form LWA fic in almost a year! i started preliminary work on this (like outlines and worldbuilding and stuff) not long after i wrapped up Luna Nova Pride Club, but i ended up having a lot of difficulty with the early parts of this story, so i decided to take a break for a while. but i've got more writing experience under my belt now! so i'm really happy i can release this.
> 
> i really love mecha stuff, but there's not a lot of it tailored to my tastes (read: filled with lesbians), so i decided to be the change i wanted to see in the world. i basically designed this like an anime. i even think of it as having two "cours" with different openings and endings...i'm very cool. my biggest inspirations were probably xenogears and eureka seven.
> 
> anyway this is the first chapter of "Part I", which is already finished and clocks in at five chapters and about 19000 words. there will be five parts, some longer and some shorter. (if you're curious, i consider parts I and II to be the first 'cour', and parts III, IV, and V to be the second 'cour'). part I's gonna introduce you to the main characters and the world, but it'll have lots of exciting stuff in it.
> 
> uh...i think that's all i've got to say for now. i hope you enjoy this story. i've put a lot into it, and it would mean a lot to me if you would comment if you liked this first chapter. i'll see you in a day or two for chapter 2!


	2. Fledgling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events at Meridies Memorial Park, Akko finds herself being recruited into the Anti-Despair Mechanica Force as Diana's partner. Little does she know that her enlistment is quite controversial within the organization...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! it's the second one. the first five chapters are going to help to establish the setting and characters, but there'll still be some interesting stuff in there! i mean, i think it's interesting, at least.

### Chapter II. <Fledgling>

“Give me the post-combat report, Captain,” said Finnelan sternly.

Ursula cleared her throat. “A Despair attacked the memorial service for Croix Meridies where we were intending to reveal the rebuilt Big Dipper. While New Moon was originally able to defeat it on her own, it managed to reform and defeat her.” Ursula swallowed. “A nearby civilian I had met earlier jumped into the cockpit before I could stop her. The civilian and New Moon were able to defeat the Despair by unlocking the First Word, as was done by du Nord and Meridies on their first sortie.”

Finnelan picked up a piece of paper from her desk and frowned. “Where is this civilian now?”

“She’s been taken to our medical ward. The strain of piloting a mechanica for the first time, combined with the stress of being in close proximity to Despair with no protections, took their toll; she’s currently unconscious.”

Finnelan put the piece of paper down and crossed her hands. “You should have tried harder to stop her, Captain. Especially given our guarantee of New Moon’s ability to _single-handedly_ pilot Big Dipper.”

Ursula frowned. “I understand that, Commander. However, I was there in person. The Despair was able to easily fight off New Moon - and it wasn’t even on the stronger end. It’s clear to me that Big Dipper, regardless of simulations and experiments, simply cannot be piloted alone.”

“Are you saying that Project New Moon was a failure?”

“I’m not saying that at all. New Moon couldn’t accomplish what she was intended to do. But I believe she can still be a valuable asset to the force.”

Finnelan glowered. “In what way? She was designed for two things: to pilot alone and to resist Despair. Because of those two criteria, it’s unlikely she could achieve a high enough sync with anyone to destroy the Miasma.”

Ursula crossed her arms. “It’s true. We’ve had no success getting New Moon to sync with any of our other pilots.” She smiled. “Would you like to know the sync rate she achieved with the civilian?”

“By all means, don’t keep me waiting,” Finnelan said sarcastically.

“Eighty-three percent.”

“Eighty... _eighty-three_?”

“That’s correct.”

“That should be impossible. Our other pairs of pilots can barely pass seventy-five, and they’ve been working with each other for a long time.”

“I can assure you, that’s what happened. Constanze and I checked the system log ourselves.”

Finnelan looked unhappy. “...fine. Bring me this girl as soon as she wakes and can walk.”

“Yes, Commander.” Ursula saluted, then turned around and left the office.

\------

Akko woke up in what appeared to be...a hospital? It was a lot greyer than a hospital. There were a lot of beds, but she was the only one occupying one. On top of that, there was only one person around: a light blonde-haired woman in a lab coat, paying absolutely no attention to Akko. Her hair looked a lot like Diana’s, but it was up in a ponytail, and she was taller. _A relative?_

She heard a door open and looked over to see Ursula walking in. “Oh, you’re awake,” she said, walking to Akko’s bed.

“Ursula? Where...am I?”

“You’re in the medical bay aboard the _Leyline_. You fainted due to not having enough training to properly deal with piloting a mechanica. Not to mention the effects of Despair proximity.” Ursula sat in a chair next to Akko, and her face became softer. “I apologize greatly for the situation you ended up in. Trust me that I would have liked to prevent this.”

“It’s cool.” Akko replied. She was still a little out of it. “By the _Leyline_ , did you mean...the LEYLINE _Leyline_?”

Ursula chuckled. “There’s only one. The floating battle fortress of the Anti-Despair Mechanica Force - _Leyline_.”

“Cool.” Akko thought for a bit. “Where’s Diana? Was she okay?”

“Don’t concern yourself with that.” The lady in the lab coat had walked over to Akko and Ursula. Her face was similar in some ways to Diana’s, but her features were harsher, and she looked somewhat annoyed. Her eyes were duller and her skin more...normal? “Ursula, I hope you have a good reason for allowing this girl to interfere with my project.”

“Dr. Cavendish.” Ursula nodded. “As I’ve said, if she hadn’t, we would’ve lost New Moon anyway. Big Dipper can’t be piloted alone.”

“Are you calling my research flawed?” Dr. Cavendish seemed angry.

“No, your research was fine. But I believe the basic premise was incorrect, and this proves it.”

“I don’t really know what’s going on,” said Akko.

“Hmph.” Dr. Cavendish glowered at her and crossed her arms. “If this...civilian is recovered, please remove her from my office. I have better things to do than babysit some child.”

“I’m nineteen,” Akko grumbled under her breath.

“Of course.” Ursula turned to Akko. “I apologize, but Commander Finnelan has requested you.”

\------

Akko walked with Ursula through the grey hallways of the base. Occasionally, they passed someone in uniform, who would salute at Ursula; several people looked at Akko quizzically. They eventually reached an office labeled simply “Commander Finnelan”. Ursula opened the door and ushered Akko inside.

At the desk was a stern-looking woman. Her brown hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. Her expression was one of vague weariness at the world. “You must be the one I’ve heard so much about. Have a seat.” She gestured towards a chair in front of her desk. Akko sat down, and Ursula stepped to the side.

“Your name?”

“A-Atsuko Kagari. Ma’am.”

She seemed disinterested and wrote something down on a piece of paper. “Occupation?” She asked without looking up.

“I’m a university student in Rune.”

“Family?”

“...I lost them in a Despair attack four years ago.”

“My condolences. Any sports or other athletic training?”

“No.”

“I see.” Finnelan placed the paper she was writing on to the side. “You aren’t a very good candidate.”

“Candidate?” Akko asked.

“For becoming a mechanica pilot. But if Ursula is correct, we don’t have a choice.” She extended her hand. “Welcome to the ADMF. Ursula will give you the orientation.”

“I...what?” said Akko, just slightly too loud.

Finnelan sighed and started reading another paper. “You’re mechanica-compatible and, on top of that, the only person to ever successfully sync with New Moon. If it were up to me, I wouldn’t take you on at all. Unfortunately, you’re necessary, at least for now.”

“What about my studies? And...and…” Akko struggled to think of anything else.

“You can say no, I don’t care. Now that we know it’s possible for New Moon to sync, maybe there’s someone else. But you’re convenient and it doesn’t seem like you have any strong ties to anything. You have no physical fitness training, but that’s something that can be fixed.” Finnelan pressed a button on her desk next to a microphone. “Hanbridge, you’ll be receiving some paperwork on our new pilot, Atsuko Kagari. Please take care of it.” She turned to Ursula. “A room will be prepared for her shortly. For now, orientation. I have things to do.”

Ursula put a hand on Akko’s shoulder. “Yes, commander,” she said. She looked down at Akko. “Come on. I’ll explain a bit more when I can.”

Akko was, to be perfectly honest, still processing what was going on. She dumbly stood up and followed Ursula out of the room.

\------

“I’m sorry about that. Finnelan can be...difficult,” said Ursula once they were a few doors away from Finnelan’s office. “You don’t have to join the ADMF if you don’t want to.”

“What was that stuff about New Moon?”

“Oh, she’s referring to Diana. Project New Moon was an attempt to create a perfect pilot, who wouldn’t need to sync with anyone to pilot Big Dipper. I didn’t think it would work, and it didn’t. It can’t be piloted alone.”

“Diana’s a science project?!”

Ursula smiled, but her eyes didn’t. “Diana is as human as you are. But she’s undergone a number of...modifications. Even I don’t know what they all are. Unfortunately, whatever they were completely cut off her ability to sync with others.”

Akko thought for a bit. “But Diana and I _did_ sync.”

“That’s why Finnelan was so insistent that you join us. I have no idea how or why, but you are the only human being on the planet who has ever been able to sync with Diana.”

\------

Akko sat on a bench next to a window overlooking the ocean. She was still processing a lot of what Ursula had said - about her, about Diana. After a little while, Ursula was called to do something else, and Akko was left to her own devices. She had wandered around the fortress until she found this spot.

Honestly, the idea of joining the ADMF was fairly tempting. Like most people, she looked up to the mechanica pilots as heroes. And it’s not like she was doing anything else with her life. She was still an undeclared major in university, she had no social circle or friends, her family was gone, she was unemployed...the only person she could think of that she would miss was the donut guy, and she didn’t even know what his actual name was.

There was also Diana. Akko felt drawn to the other girl. Part of it was definitely physical attraction; Akko wasn’t in denial of her sexuality, and Diana was certainly attractive. But there was something else, like a magnet pulling them together.

_I wonder if it has anything to do with my ability to sync with her._ She also thought about how she was, apparently, the only one who could sync with Diana. The way Finnelan had been talking, it seemed like without Akko, Diana wouldn’t be able to pilot the Big Dipper. Akko reasoned that that must also mean that no one else _could_ pilot that particular mechanica; otherwise, they could just swap Diana out for a different pilot pair.

“Um, excuse me,” said a soft voice, startling Akko out of her thoughts. Standing next to her was a girl about her age with short, red hair, freckles, and incredibly thick glasses. She was wearing a navy blue uniform similar to Ursula’s, with a nametag that read ‘Yanson’. “Have you seen a girl with long, purple hair anywhere? It’s time for training and I can’t seem to find her…”

“Oh, uh...sorry. I haven’t seen anyone like that.”

“Hm...well, thanks anyway.” The girl started to turn to leave, then turned back towards Akko. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. You’re not wearing a uniform…”

“Oh, uh, I’m new. Like, a couple hours ago new.” Akko stumbled over her words a bit.

“Oh, welcome!” The girl reached out her hand. “I’m Lotte Yanson, one of the pilots for Nightshade.”

“I’m Atsuko Kagari! You can call me Akko, though.” Akko took the other girl’s hand and shook it. Lotte had a friendly demeanor, and her face was warm and kind. It was hard to believe she was a mechanica pilot...she looked more like a librarian.

“It’s nice to meet you, Akko!” Lotte smiled. “If you don’t mind me asking, what is it you’ve been recruited for?”

Akko was not entirely sure whether her role was intended to be a secret or not, but screw it, Finnelan basically shanghaied her into this anyway. “I’m Diana’s partner. For the Big Dipper.”

“You...you’re what?!” Lotte gasped. “I don’t...I’m…” Lotte seemed to be struggling to process this information. Honestly, her consternation was pretty cute. “I’m very confused.”

“Me too, honestly.” Akko sighed. “One minute I’m a university student worrying about exams, the next I’ve been recruited to be a pilot for a legendary giant robot.”

“That does seem pretty disorienting.” Lotte sat down next to Akko. “My recruitment was a little more structured, but it was still a bit of a whirlwind. They were recruiting at my university, looking for people compatible with mechanica, and eventually Sucy and I - Sucy’s my partner - were picked out. We were already friends, which helped with syncing. I think we had a 35% sync our first time.” Lotte looked over at Akko. “Out of curiosity, what was you and Diana’s?”

“Uh.” _Eighty-three is a much bigger number than thirty-five, Akko. Something is not normal_. But Akko felt like she could trust Lotte, and the cat was already out of the bag. “It was...eighty-three…”

Lotte just gaped at her in disbelief. “This is a prank, isn’t it? You’re actually just a new secretary and you’re pulling my leg.”

“If we’re being honest, that sounds a lot simpler.” Akko rested her hands behind her head and leaned back against the window. “I have no idea what’s going on. Ursula was showing me around but then she got called away.”

“Ursula...you mean Captain Callistis? Blue hair, glasses, looks kind of like an elementary school teacher?”

“Yeah, that’s her. She’s the one who recruited me, I guess…” Akko recounted the events of the Despair attack and her piloting the Big Dipper with Diana to Lotte.

“That sounds kind of unbelievable,” said Lotte.

“Well, it happened. I think.” Akko replied.

“Well, if you don’t have anywhere else to be, why don’t you come with me? I can introduce you to some of the other pilots.” Lotte stood up.

“Sure!” Akko got up after her, and Lotte started leading her down a hallway.

“So there’s three active mechanica...well, four now, I guess. There’s me and Sucy in Nightshade, Amanda and Jasminka in Wild Hunt, and Hannah and Barbara in Cupid Bee,” said Lotte as they walked. “There’s also our mechanic, Constanze, and the squad is managed by Captain Callistis. Callistis reports to Commander Finnelan, who in turn reports to High Commander Holbrooke.”

Akko felt like she needed to be taking notes, but all she had on her were her clothes and her phone, which was out of battery.

“There’s other branches too. There’s the clerical branch...that’s led by Hanbridge...there’s R&D under Wednesday...an air force under Nelson…”

Lotte was cut off by Akko’s stomach growling. “Uh...sorry! I’m not sure when the last time I ate was…”

“Oh, then let’s head to the mess hall! We’ll grab you something to eat. Who knows, Sucy might be there.”

Akko followed Lotte down a few more hallways. Honestly, all of them looked kind of the same, and Akko saw a vision of herself in the future getting hopelessly lost.

As if reading her mind, Lotte said, “Don’t worry about the hallways. It gets way easier to navigate them after a little while. I had some trouble when I first got here, too.”

Eventually the two of them ended up in front of double swinging doors labeled “Mess Hall”. Lotte pushed open the doors to reveal a small cafeteria, with a handful of tables. It was mostly unoccupied, except for a tall, somewhat handsome girl with short, fiery hair and a larger girl with a soft, round face and pink pigtails.

“Oh! Hi Amanda, Jasminka.” Lotte greeted the two women. “Have either of you seen Sucy?”

“Knowing her? Probably in some dark, dingy place, growing mushrooms where she shouldn’t be,” replied the orange-haired one. “Who’s your duckling?”

“Oh, this is Akko. She’s a new pilot. Akko, this is Amanda.”

Amanda scoffed. “A new pilot? For what, Big Dipper?”

“Yes.” Akko said flatly.

“Huh.” Amanda looked fairly intrigued. “Did someone melt the ice queen’s frigid heart?”

The pink-haired girl responded. “No, I saw Diana earlier and she was the same as ever.” She turned to Akko. “I’m Jasminka Antonenko. It’s lovely to meet you.”

Amanda stood up. She was several inches taller than Akko, and made sure Akko knew it. “I’m Amanda O’Neill, the best pilot in the ADMF.”

“And the most humble!” Jasminka said with a smile.

“Your course record’s still behind Hannah and Barbara, though.” Lotte teased.

“God, don’t remind me of them.” Amanda groaned. “How are they so...similar?! I swear, they probably even _shower_ together.”

Akko felt a bit like a hanger-on in this conversation. Her stomach growled again.

“Oh yeah!” Lotte said. “Is there anything left from lunch?”

\------

Ursula walked nervously into the medical wing, gently closing the door behind her. It was dark, with the only light coming from the back office. No one was in any of the beds, which was always a good thing.

She walked towards the door and gently rapped on the office door. “Come in,” said Dr. Cavendish from the other side.

Ursula walked into the densely packed office. Papers and notebooks were haphazardly scattered around the room. There were dense shelves of medical research on every wall. Dr. Cavendish was seated at her desk in the back. She turned her chair around and frowned. “Oh, great. It’s you.” She sighed. “What is it now?”

“My arm’s acting up. Constanze says it’s not the prosthetic, it’s the nerves. I need you to take a look at them.”

Dr. Cavendish frowned. “I’m not really in the mood to help you right now. You threw away almost a decade of my research by letting that...girl pilot Big Dipper. Do you understand how annoyed Finnelan was with me?”

“None of this would have happened if you’d listened to me in the first place. I told you then, and I’ll tell you now: Big Dipper can’t be piloted alone.”

“Shut up!” Dr. Cavendish pounded her desk with her fist. “I don’t want to hear it, du Nord. If it couldn’t pilot the mechanica alone, then I’ll just try again.”

“I’m not going to let you subject that girl to more experiments for no benefit, Daryl.” said Ursula sternly. “We don’t need her to pilot alone anymore.”

“No benefit?!” Daryl shouted, standing up. “Do you not remember what happened last time? Or do you want us to fail again? I bet Croix would be really happy about you ruining more lives -”

Ursula balled up her fist. “Don’t you dare talk like you knew her!” She yelled.

The two stood glaring at each other. An angry silence fell over the room.

“Fine,” said Daryl eventually. “Show me your shoulder.”

Ursula removed her coat and lowered her shirt, exposing her right shoulder. The entire area was scarred and broken, with a metal prosthetic attached to the shoulder. Daryl looked at it more closely.

“I’m going to give you an ointment. It’ll numb the area around where the prosthetic attaches. The prosthetic probably shifted and the nerves are trying to reconnect. Use your left arm for anything strenuous until then.”

“Thank you, Dr. Cavendish,” said Ursula.

“I’m just doing my job.” Daryl shrugged. “Now get out of my office. And stop interfering with my work.”

Ursula simply nodded and left. As she left the office and closed the door behind her, she pulled up her right sleeve, revealing a metal prosthetic. She removed her right glove and looked at the ring on her finger. It was gold, with a pink gemstone. She absent-mindedly fidgeted with it for a bit, then replaced her glove, rolled down her sleeve, and left to find Kagari.

\------

Ursula found Akko in the mess hall, talking with several of the other pilots. “I’m glad to see you’re getting along with your comrades, Atsuko.” She smiled.

“Urs- Captain Callistis!” Akko saluted.

Ursula giggled. “I don’t actually outrank you, Akko. Don’t worry about it.” Akko blushed and put her arm down. Amanda laughed behind her. “I’m here to let you know that the clerical department has begun the process to clear out your apartment in Rune. Your things will be placed in your new bedroom here on the _Leyline_.”

“Whoa! That was fast,” said Akko.

“Tomorrow, you’ll need to head to the clerical department yourself to sort out some paperwork. We’ll also need to take your measurements for your uniform. For now, here’s a temporary badge.” Ursula handed her a small pin. “It’s proof that you’re a mechanica pilot. You’ll also have a physical and a fitness test tomorrow. The day after, we’ll begin training.”

“Am I training with Diana?” Akko asked.

“No, you’ll be working with me. You need the basic physical skills before you can handle proper mechanica training.”

“Oh.” Akko looked dejected.

“But I’m sure you’ll see her again soon! After all, she is your partner.”

Amanda grabbed Akko’s shoulder from behind her. “Damn, you weren’t kidding! This pipsqueak’s really Diana’s partner?”

“She is indeed.” Ursula nodded. “I hope you haven’t been bothering her, O’Neill.” She turned to Lotte. “Yanson, can you show Kagari to the barracks? I would do so but I have a lot of things to do.”

“Sure!” Lotte grabbed Akko’s other shoulder. “Sucy probably went back there anyway once she realized I’d stopped looking for her.”

“Thank you.” Ursula smiled. “And with that, I’ll be off. Have a pleasant evening, all.” She left, and Akko turned to Lotte.

“C’mon, I’ll show you to the barracks!”

\------

After about a ten-minute walk through a number of similar-looking corridors (Akko wished she had a map), they ended up in front of a glass door before a hallway that was colored differently than the others. The glass door read “Pilot Barracks”. Lotte scanned a badge on her uniform, and the glass door opened. “All of the pilots have rooms in this hallway. Most of us share rooms with our partners, but you’ll be by yourself.”

“Where does Diana sleep?”

“She has her own bedroom, but I’ve never been in it. And I don’t know that I’ve ever seen her go in or out of it.” Lotte thought about it for a bit. “Why? Were you hoping to share a room? Didn’t you just meet her?”

Akko blushed a bit. “I don’t know! It seems like it’s normal. But everything so far has seemed like...like my situation is really abnormal.”

“That’s because it is, Akko.” Lotte shook her head. “It’s nothing to worry about, though. Allegedly Chariot and Croix had a really high sync rate from the beginning too. Anyway.” Lotte gestured at a door with a purple stripe. A sign next to it read:

YANSON

MANBAVARAN

“That’s me and Sucy’s room. The green stripe is Amanda and Jasminka...Constanze, the mechanic, sleeps in there too. The pink one is Hannah and Barbara, and the blue one is Diana. Yours is the red one, on the end there.”

On Akko’s left were the green and pink rooms. The purple, blue, and red rooms were on the other side. She read the nametags next to each door.

Pink read:

ENGLAND

PARKER

Green was:

O’NEILL

ANTONENKO

And someone had written in in pen underneath:

ALBRECHTSBERGER

Akko did not know how to pronounce that. The blue door was simply:

CAVENDISH

“Cavendish...isn’t that the doctor’s name?” Akko thought aloud.

“Oh, Dr. Cavendish is Diana’s aunt.” Lotte explained.

“Huh.”

The last door was the red door. It already had a sign reading

KAGARI

“That’s your room!” Lotte smiled. “I hope you’re able to get all settled in. I’m going to go into my room. Knock if you need anything!” She waved and entered the purple room, shutting the door behind her.

With nothing much else to do, Akko opened the door to her new bedroom. There was a bed, a desk, a chair, and some empty shelves. Presumably, it would feel more comfortable once her things were moved in, but for now it just felt spartan.

She sat down on the bed. The mattress was surprisingly soft. Honestly, it was comfier than her bed back home. She kicked off her shoes and laid down. She didn’t have any pajamas or a change of clothes. Hopefully her things would arrive tomorrow.

Akko stared up at the ceiling and thought about everything she’d been through. Maybe forty-eight hours ago she was a perfectly average - below average, if she was being honest with herself - college student. Now, she was a mechanica pilot.

She had been given the choice to simply refuse, and go back to her regular life. But she’d denied it. What was there for her back home, anyway? She didn’t have anyone waiting for her. She was in college for no real reason, and had no direction in life. Why go back?

At the same time, she thought about the things pulling her towards being a pilot. Ursula was nice, and made her feel useful. The other pilots seemed nice as well, and if she was being honest with herself, Akko had been pretty lonely before.

Then, of course, there was Diana.

Akko wasn’t sure why she kept thinking about the other girl. She was definitely attractive, but there was something else about her, something she couldn’t place. When she had given her that soft smile back in the Big Dipper...it felt warm, almost nostalgic. It sounded absurd, but Akko was determined to stay by Diana’s side, no matter what.

But was that just a fleeting crush? Or was there something more there, something Akko didn’t understand?

As she wondered about the mysterious blonde-haired girl, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, all your favorites are here! Lotte, Amanda, Jasminka...Finnelan......Daryl..............
> 
> well, some of your favorites, at any rate.
> 
> thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a comment!


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko meets the remaining pilots and gets a small taste of what her future might look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if part I was a week, this chapter would be wednesday. something to think about
> 
> also there's a fight in this one!!

### Chapter III. <Awakening>

Akko had been awoken at exactly six in the morning, which she was somewhat grumpy about. Ursula was at her door, with a towel and a change of clothes for her.

“It’s time for your physical,” Ursula smiled. How she could be functional, even  _ chipper _ , this early was beyond Akko.

“Do I get breakfast first?” Akko complained.

“Nope! You need blood tests, and you can’t eat before them. But first, we need to do some basic physical fitness tests. Change into those gym clothes and we’ll head to one of the gyms.”

Akko was not exactly thrilled about doing physical activity this early, but she supposed this was what she signed up for. And the sooner she was ready to pilot, the sooner she could see Diana.

The physical fitness test consisted of several different tasks; a mile run, pushups, situps, chinups, gymnastics. Akko was pretty proud of her eight-minute mile - she was used to running to make it to school in time or get to the donut shop before they sold out of her favorites - she didn’t exactly excel at the others. Akko’s upper body strength was lacking, and while she was relatively nimble, she was also quite clumsy.

By the end, Akko was completely wiped. Ursula had been pretty encouraging, though.

“It’s only natural to feel lacking,” she said, handing Akko a bottle of water. “You’ve had no athletic training whatsoever. You’ll be up to speed before you know it.”

Akko was too worn out to do anything but give a weak thumbs-up.

After her gymnasium ordeal, they headed to Dr. Cavendish’s office. The doctor didn’t seem pleased to see Akko again, but she dutifully took some blood samples from Akko, and gave her an apple juice box after. She was weighed and measured, her heart rate was taken. It wasn’t dissimilar to an ordinary checkup.

When they were done, Ursula brought Akko back to the barracks. “There should be a uniform on your bed. It won’t fit perfectly, but it’ll do until we send all of your measurements to the tailor. Wash up in the showers across the hall, change into the uniform, and head to the mess hall for breakfast.” She started to walk away, then turned back. She pulled a piece of paper from her chest pocket. “Here’s a map of the  _ Leyline _ . Everyone has trouble navigating it their first time. Even O’Neill, in case she tries to claim otherwise.”

Akko wasn’t the best at reading maps, but this was still extremely helpful. She put the map next to the uniform on her bed, then took the towel and headed to the showers. The room was humid, but there was no one else around. Akko guessed that this meant everyone else had already gotten ready for the day. She washed up as quickly as she could and changed into the uniform, which fit better than she was expecting. It had a badge like the other pilots on it that read KAGARI in large letters and “Mech” below it in smaller letters. She double-checked herself in the mirror in her room, grabbed the map, and followed it as best she could to the mess hall.

As she entered, she saw Amanda, Jasminka, Lotte, and two girls she didn’t recognize sitting together, eating breakfast and talking. One of the girls was a pale, tallish girl with long, purple hair that covered part of her face. She was sitting next to Lotte. The other was a very short, stern-looking black-haired girl who sat next to Amanda.

Akko got some food from the cafeteria and walked over to the other pilots.

“Good morning, Akko! Did you sleep okay?” Lotte asked with a smile.

“I slept like a rock,” said Akko. “And then I had to do physicals all morning.”

“Yeah, that part sucked,” said Amanda. “I remember when the three of us had to do our physicals...though Constanze didn’t have to do the fitness tests.” She motioned towards the shorter girl. “Oh, you two haven’t met. This is Constanze. She’s the main mechanic for our mechs. Constanze, this is the new pilot Akko.”

Constanze simply gave Akko a nod.

“It’s nice to meet you!” Akko said, smiling.

Constanze just nodded again.

“Oh, Constanze is mute.” Jasminka mentioned between bites of food. “She normally talks through a pocket computer, but she didn’t bring it with her this morning.”

Akko committed this to memory and smiled. “No worries!” She turned to the other girl she didn’t know, the one with long hair. “What’s your name?”

“Sucy.” She didn’t even look up from her food. “Lotte’s already told me about you.”

“Oh, you’re Lotte’s partner?”

“Yes.” Sucy’s voice was droll and bored-sounding.

Akko wasn’t sure where to continue with Sucy, so she changed the subject. “Where are the other pilots?”

“I think Hannah and Barbara got up at fuck o’clock or something. God only knows how, considering how late they were keeping us up next door. I swear, we need thicker walls. Or soundproofing.” Amanda complained. Akko decided not to ask her to clarify what, exactly, the two of them had been doing.

“What about Diana?”

Amanda shrugged. “I have never once seen Diana eat food.”

“I saw her eat a protein bar once.” Lotte contributed.

“You always say that, but you never provide any evidence,” said Amanda.

“She’s not a robot, Amanda. You need to get over it.” Sucy replied.

“Look, all I know is that I’ve never seen her eat, sleep, or shower.”

“She wakes up early,” said a voice from behind Akko. She turned around to see two women, one with auburn hair up in a ponytail, and the other with long black hair and bangs.

“Oh, great. It’s Parker and England.” Amanda rolled her eyes.

“For what occasion have the lovebirds graced us with their presence?” Sucy cackled.

The ponytail girl ignored her. “I went to the showers once pretty late, and I saw her leaving her room for the showers as well. I think it was around four in the morning. Maybe five?” She turned to the other girl. “Does that sound right, Barbara?”

Barbara nodded. “Yeah, I remember that.”

“Ugh, I don’t wanna hear about it,” Amanda groaned.

“You’re just mad because we still have the course record,” said Hannah with a smug expression. “You and Jasminka need to get your head in the game.”

“You don’t have the real record. No one’s beaten Chariot and Croix,” said Lotte.

“Sure. But they’re gone, so it goes to us.” Barbara stuck out her tongue, then pecked Hannah on the cheek.

“Get a room,” said Sucy.

Barbara turned to Akko. “So you’re the new pilot? You don’t look like much.” She looked around the room. “Where’s your partner? That’s not a good sign.” She laughed.

Akko took the question at face value. “Honestly, I’m not sure. I haven’t seen her in a couple days. I hope she’s alright…”

“Who  _ is _ your partner, anyway? I didn’t hear about any other new pilots,” asked Hannah.

“Akko’s Diana’s partner.” Jasminka smiled.

“She’s  _ what _ ?!” exclaimed Hannah.

“That was my reaction too,” said Amanda. “But I checked with Finns and it’s apparently legit. This pipsqueak’s a pilot for Big Dipper.”

“Well, what do you know,” Barbara smirked. “I think--”

She was cut off by an alarm blaring, followed by an announcement over the speakers. “Class B Despair detected in Tencent. Cupid Bee to launch bay. Repeat, Cupid Bee to launch bay.”

Hannah grabbed Barbara’s arm. “Well, time to go, dear.”

“We’ll see you around!” Barbara waved. She turned to Akko. “If you last, that is. Au revoir!”

The two of them left. “God, I hate them.” Amanda muttered under her breath. “Jasminka, we should train while they’re away. Do you need to be in the launch bay today, Constanze?” Constanze shook her head. “Well, you can come with us. See y’all later.” Amanda did a brief salute, and then the three of them left as well.

“We should also get going,” said Lotte. “Because we missed our training yesterday…”

“I was busy,” said Sucy defensively. “But fine, we’ll go.”

“Bye, Akko!” Lotte waved, and the two of them were gone as well.

“But...what do I do?”

\------

Akko had decided to use her sudden free time to wander around looking for Ursula. She had no orders, had no idea where Diana was, and hadn’t been given any sort of schedule. She didn’t know anything about any of her commanding officers, didn’t know how to use the various facilities...she felt directionless in a way she hadn’t been since she had left Rune.

She passed a number of other people, but all of them seemed busy. After about an hour, Akko decided to just head back to her bedroom.

On her way there, she was stopped by a suited man with black hair. “Excuse me, are you Atsuko Kagari?”

“Um...yeah.”

“My name is Andrew Hanbridge. I’m in charge of the clerical and logistics department. Your things have been moved to your bedroom. If there’s anything missing or you need anything else, let me know.”

“Do you know where Urs- I mean, Captain Callistis is?”

“I haven’t seen her, but if I do I’ll let her know you’re looking for her. I’ve got a lot more to do today, so if you’ll excuse me…” He wandered off.

_ He’s in charge of an entire department? He can’t be much older than I am _ , Akko thought.  _ Well, whatever _ .

Akko made it back to her bedroom to find it full of the things from her apartment, mostly in boxes. She wasn’t interested in unpacking right now, so instead she dug around in a box for her phone’s charger and plugged it in. She turned her phone on, saw that she had gotten exactly zero texts in the past couple days, and tossed it aside. _ Well, even if it’s lonely here, it was lonely at home, too _ .

She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling until she found herself drifting off to sleep.

\------

She was awoken shortly by a knock at her door. She groggily sat up and walked to the door, opening it to reveal Ursula.

“Hello, Atsuko. Sorry to wake you up from your nap.” Ursula smiled. “I thought it might do you some good to go to the observation bay. The  _ Leyline _ ’s in rough position for the launch.”

Akko rubbed her eyes. “Uh...yeah!”

The two started walking, with Akko briefly pausing at Diana’s bedroom door. As if reading her mind, Ursula said, “She’s probably not in there. She doesn’t use the room much, as far as I know.”

“I guess I’m just...I’m supposed to be her partner, but I haven’t seen her since the fight.”

“I understand.” Ursula placed her hand on Akko’s shoulder. “It can be difficult to be apart from one’s partner for too long after you’ve synced.” She squeezed. “But you need to understand...Diana isn’t like the others. The fact that you synced with her at all is a minor miracle. When I allowed you to sync with Diana with little protest...it was an absolute last resort.”

“Okay…” Akko said, dejected.

“I’m sorry, Akko. I’m sure you’ll see her again soon. For now, let’s head to the observation bay.”

Akko took one last look at Diana’s door before she followed Ursula out of the barracks.

\------

They arrived at the observation bay not long after. It was located at the top of the  _ Leyline _ , and had windows on all sides. There were several people at computers, and one of the windows had graphs and figures that Akko didn’t understand projected on it.

As Ursula entered, several people stood. One spoke into a microphone and said “Captain on the bridge.” Akko looked at Ursula in awe.

“I thought you didn’t outrank me!” Akko said.

“I don’t. The pilots are equivalent to captains. But that doesn’t mean I don’t outrank anyone.” She smiled. “I’ve been here for...a while. Anyway,” she continued, “we’re about to launch.”

Ursula walked to a podium near the center of the room with Akko following close behind. She flipped a switch and began speaking into a microphone. “Cupid Bee, this is  _ Leyline _ . Are you ready to launch?”

A voice came over the intercom. “ _ Leyline _ , this is Hannah England of Cupid Bee. All systems normal, ready to go.”

Another added, “This is Barbara Parker of Cupid Bee. Also ready to launch.”

A screen came on the main window, showing what was presumably Cupid Bee. The mechanica was a rose gold color, with silver and pale pink highlights. It looked smaller than Big Dipper, and had small, insect-like wings in the back. Akko wondered if they were functional, or just decorative.

Ursula turned to Akko. “Cupid Bee is designed for ranged combat. It’s small and maneuverable, making it well-suited to fighting this class of Despair. Class Bs tend to be rather slow, so they can’t keep up.” She turned back to the microphone. “Cupid Bee, launching in ten…”

A number of lights of different colors shined on Cupid Bee and the launch sequence started. A series of pipes attached to the mech popped off, releasing steam.

“...two...one...launch!” Ursula pressed a button on her podium and Cupid Bee dropped out of the  _ Leyline _ ’s launch bay. Akko looked on in amazement as a few seconds later the mech flew right past the observation deck, heading towards a black cloud on the horizon.

The main window lit up with a zoomed-in display of Cupid Bee as it approached the Despair. The mech drew a gun from one of its arms and fired a beam directly at the dark cloud, scoring a direct hit.

The Despair began to writhe and pulsate as it shot a tendril out at Cupid Bee, which expertly rolled out of the way, returning fire. Watching Cupid Bee move was like watching a ballet: the pilots maneuvered the mech with the grace and finesse of a trained dancer. Every movement, every action felt calculated and each flowed directly into the other as it dodged tendrils and fired more shots. The wings on Cupid Bee’s back apparently contained small thrusters that allowed for even more precise movement, and the Despair was completely unable to keep up.

Akko had never seen anything so beautiful as the way the rose gold mechanica moved. She wondered if someday, she and Diana would be able to move like that.

“Hannah and Barbara are extremely in sync with each other,” said Ursula. “They can move that precisely because they know and trust each other.” She turned to Akko. “Your journey to reach this level with Diana won’t be an easy one. While the two of you have an unnaturally high sync rate - at least, you did the one time you synced - it’s hard to say if you’ll be able to reach this level anytime soon.”

Akko didn’t respond, her eyes still transfixed on Cupid Bee’s movements. With one final shot, the mech pierced the center of the Despair, which tore apart and faded into nothingness.

“This is Cupid Bee. Despair neutralized,” came Hannah’s voice over the intercom. “Returning to  _ Leyline _ .”

“This is  _ Leyline _ . The landing bay is prepped. Good work out there.” Ursula replied.

\------

After watching the fight between Cupid Bee and the Despair, Akko was sent to the gymnasium by Ursula and made to run laps. She’d lost count of how many she had run when Ursula finally told her that that was enough and she could go to dinner. A completely beat and heavily breathing Akko gave another weak thumbs-up in response.

Akko decided to head to the barracks to wash up before going to dinner. While rinsing off, she idly wondered about the logistics of getting water onto the  _ Leyline _ and made a mental note to ask Ursula next time she saw her.

She toweled off and changed back into her uniform, and got ready to head to the mess hall. But before she left, she heard a small noise from the room next door. She couldn’t tell what the noise was, or who had made it, but she assumed that it meant Diana was actually in her bedroom.

She stood in front of Diana’s door, steeling herself before gently knocking. She received no response.

“Diana? It’s Akko...from the other day. I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe...go to the mess hall for dinner with me? I haven’t seen you at all since I got here.”

The door opened a crack to reveal half of Diana’s face. She seemed to study Akko’s features briefly with her piercing blue eyes, then shut the door again. “I am not hungry,” she said through the door.

“Um, okay,” said Akko. “Well, let me know, I guess! I’ll see you around?” she asked uneasily.

Diana once again didn’t respond. Akko shrugged and headed towards the mess hall. She was disappointed, but not especially surprised, with the way the other pilots talked about Diana. She wondered if they knew something that she didn’t about the girl.

\------

“It’s ‘cause they’re always fuckin’,” said Amanda plainly. Akko had asked the more experienced pilot about how Hannah and Barbara were so in tune. She was beginning to think that this had been somewhat of a mistake.

She felt her face get bright red. “I- Is that- They’re-”

“Goddess, you should see the look on your face.” Amanda laughed. “You’re lucky you’re in the furthest possible bedroom from them. I swear, the next time they wake me up in the middle of the night I’m going to glue their door shut.”

“I haven’t been bothered by them,” said Jasminka, who was happily eating a plate of curry.

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re on the other side of the room! And you’re also the heaviest sleeper in the entire world! Consey’ll back me up on this.”

“It’s true.” Constanze said through her voice synthesizer. “Waking you up is an exercise in futility.”

Jasminka just giggled.

When Akko had gotten to the mess hall, the “green team” (as they referred to themselves) were the only other pilots there. “Am I...is that the only way?”

“What, you don’t wanna bone down with Cavendish?” Amanda laughed again. “And nah. Jasminka and I don’t really get down, though she’s a very good cuddler.” Constanze nodded. “And I have no clue about Lotte and Sucy.”

“What about Chariot and Croix?” Akko wondered, ignoring Amanda’s question. “Were they, uh, intimate?”

“I mean, they were fuckin’ married! Presumably they did the horizontal tango at least once.” Amanda pointed at Akko with a piece of chicken cutlet. “Like, I guess it’s not a  _ guarantee _ , but you know.”

Akko was struggling with this information. She had known that pilots were close, and she had seen Hannah and Barbara being romantic with each other, but she hadn’t really thought about sex until now. I mean, she had before in her life, but not...like this.

“You’re turning beet red.” Amanda laughed. She threw her arm around Akko’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, my little virgin. You can stay pure.”

Akko sputtered in response. “I shouldn’t even be talking about this! I’ve barely even spoken to Diana!”

“You’ve barely talked? How the fuck did you sync?”

“I don’t know! And no one else seems to either.” Akko whined.

“Well, whatever.” Amanda leaned back in her chair. “I’m sure you’ll like, hold hands or whatever someday. Remember to use protection.”

Akko was pretty sure that someday she was going to murder Amanda. But at the same time, casual conversations like this were...nice.

\------

The rest of the evening went by without incident. Andrew gave her a bunch of papers to sign, and Ursula showed her more of the facilities on the  _ Leyline _ , like the library and Constanze’s office (which was, frankly speaking, a disaster area). By the time she finished she was very ready for bed.

Akko changed into some nightclothes that she dug out of a box and curled up under the covers. She thought about everything that had happened today; training, Cupid Bee’s fight, her conversation with Amanda...she started blushing again at that last one. It’s not like she  _ wouldn’t _ with Diana, but...it still felt improper to think about. The two of them barely knew each other. She wondered if she’d ever get a chance to talk to Diana for more than a few seconds.

With thoughts of the mysterious girl, she drifted off to sleep.

\------

Akko was falling.

She had no idea why she was falling, but that was the sensation she had. It was hard to tell, because her surroundings were pitch black.

She turned to see that Diana was falling too. She was unconscious, and Akko reached out to her. There was a flash of light, and suddenly they were in front of Big Dipper.

A voice rumbled. Akko couldn’t quite make out what it was saying, or who was talking. The mechanica? It was the only thing there besides herself and Diana.

It spoke again, and this time Akko heard it.

_ “Phaidoari Afairynghor.” _

Then she woke up.

It was about 4am. She didn’t need to be awake for another couple of hours. She started trying to go back to sleep when she heard a gentle knock at the door.

Akko grunted and got up to open the door, only to see Diana standing there. She was wearing a simple white nightgown, and Akko could tell she had also just woken up.

“Phaidoari…” she started saying.

“...Afairynghor?” Akko finished.

Diana nodded. “I don’t know what it means. May I enter?”

Akko nodded, and Diana walked in. Akko turned on the lights and Diana sat down in her desk chair. Akko sat back down on her bed.

“Did you have the same dream?” Akko asked.

Diana nodded. “I believe so. We both heard that phrase.”

“What do you think it means?”

“Do you remember when we met? There was an incantation we used that transformed Big Dipper. I believe it is related.”

“That makes sense.” Akko nodded.

The two sat in silence for a bit. Diana was staring at Akko, her piercing blue eyes seeming to dig under Akko’s skin. Akko tried to read her face, but it was almost expressionless.

She stood up. “I will be taking my leave. I will see you later, Atsuko Kagari.”

“Oh, uh, sure!” said Akko. “Have a good night!”

“Good night.” Akko felt that she saw the briefest flicker of a smile on Diana’s face, but it might have just been a trick of the light.

After Diana left, Akko turned out the light and returned to bed.  _ I wonder if shared dreams are something that’s caused by syncing...I should ask Ursula _ , she thought to herself as she slowly returned to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hannah and barbara should be more considerate.
> 
> thank you for reading!


	4. Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko reunites with Diana.

“Ursula, what kind of info is there on Big Dipper?” It had been a few days since the shared dream that Diana and Akko had had, and Akko was still thinking about it, so she decided she might as well ask Ursula in the gym after stretching.

“What do you mean?” asked Ursula.

“Well, back in Rune, Diana and I said an incantation that transformed part of the mechanica. I was wondering, like...what’s the deal with that?”

“Ah, that.” Ursula nodded in understanding. “The seven gems on Big Dipper’s arm seem to correspond to different incantations that can transform or upgrade it. If I recall, Chariot and Croix were able to use six of them. But we don’t have any record of what they were.”

“Oh.” Akko looked a little disappointed. “Did Chariot or Croix ever say how they learned them?”

Ursula thought for a bit. “I’m not sure. I’m sorry, Akko.”

Akko sighed. “That’s okay. We, uh, might have figured out the second one. You see…” Akko proceeded to tell Ursula about the shared dream that she and Diana had had.

Ursula’s face seemed to light up briefly before returning to her more neutral, level smile. “That seems unusual.”

“Yeah, I tried to ask some of the other pilots about it but they had no idea what I was talking about.”

“Well, I’ll, uh, look at some of the old files from a decade ago. I’ll let you know if I find anything useful.” Ursula smiled. “Now, where were we...ah, yes, physical training! I’ll take it easy on you today. Give me two miles.”

Akko groaned.

\------

Akko got to lunch with her legs feeling like jelly. Lotte and Sucy were there, so she grabbed a sandwich and sat down with them.

“Hi, Akko!” said Lotte cheerfully. Sucy grunted and didn’t look up from what she was doing; namely, writing in a notebook. “How’s your training going?”

Akko rested her head on the table. “I’m going to die.”

“Rest in peace,” said Sucy.

“You’re mean, Sucy!” Akko whined. “All this physical training stuff sucks. I just wanna pilot.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to again soon! But honestly,” said Lotte, “pilot training is arguably less important than the physical training. The mechanica basically tells you how to pilot it as soon as you sync. Not to mention you get all of Diana’s expertise.”

“If you’re not strong enough, the mechanica will kill you. And don’t get me started on Despair.” Sucy cackled. “Getting close to it too long has really bad effects. I’ve studied it a little bit.”

Akko looked up. “I thought you were a mycologist.”

“I can have multiple interests. Lotte’s an archaeologist, but she also reads trashy romance novels.”

“Th-they’re not trashy!!” Lotte blushed.

Sucy ignored her. “Wanna know a secret?” Akko nodded and leaned closer. “Callistis’s office has all those shelves of books, right? And they all look very technical and intellectual. But the shelves are double stacked, and behind them? The worst, most trashy lesbian smut novels I’ve ever seen.”

Lotte put her finger on her chin. “I wonder if she’s read  _ Beneath the Pines _ .”

“I’ll look out for it the next time I’m snooping around in her office.”

“Is everyone on this ship gay?” Akko asked.

“No, just the cool people,” said Sucy, going back to her notebook.

“Speaking of,” said Lotte, “how are things going with Diana?”

Akko sighed. “I haven’t really seen her much. Sometimes I’ll knock on her door to see if she wants to get dinner, but she’s usually not there. And when she is, she says that she’s not hungry.”

“Yeah, no one knows what her deal is,” said Sucy. “The rest of us don’t see her much either.”

“I asked Dr. Cavendish about her once and she got mad at me,” added Lotte. “The only thing I know is that she’s part of something called New Moon. But I don’t know what that is, and I apparently don’t have security clearance to know.”

“Oh, I’ve heard people say New Moon before! Maybe I should try to figure out what it is.”

“Have fun,” said Sucy.

\------

Akko walked into Ursula’s office. “Hey, Ursula!”

“Akko, you should knock first!” Ursula quickly covered the book she was reading with some papers on her desk. “What is it?”

“What’s New Moon?” she asked bluntly.

Ursula sat there for a bit, her face going through several emotions, before settling on trepidant. “Why do you ask?”

“Because it has to do with Diana! And I want to know more about her.”

Ursula stood up and walked towards Akko. She placed her hand on Akko’s shoulder. “I understand. But New Moon...it’s not important for you to know about it. And even if I wanted to tell you about it, I can’t. I’d be imprisoned.”

“Oh.”

“I know you’re concerned about Diana, and about being her partner. But things will happen with time. For now, just keep doing what you’ve been doing. At the end of the day, Diana’s just another young woman.”

“Alright. Thanks anyway, Ursula.”

“It’s no problem. And Akko,” she intoned, “don’t tell Dr. Cavendish about this conversation. And don’t try to talk to her at all about Diana or New Moon. Got it?”

“Uh. Okay.” Akko turned and left, closing Ursula’s office door with a click.

Ursula watched her leave and sighed. She really hoped that Akko didn’t try to ask Daryl about this. Not when things were going so well. The last thing she needed was to tip her hand. And who knows what would happen if Finnelan found out that Ursula had been semi-actively working against Daryl’s project. Finnelan had never liked Ursula much.

Ursula stood up and groaned. Her right leg was locking up again. She made a mental note to see Constanze. Well, at least she could walk, and could hopefully disguise her limp from everyone else. The last thing she needed was anyone else finding out that she was missing about a third of her body.

\------

Akko woke up with her alarm and groaned. She reached her arm over and smacked the clock, not caring whether she had hit snooze or off. She wasn’t really looking forward to more physical drills from Ursula. Her legs and arms were sore. She’d only been on the  _ Leyline _ for a couple of weeks at most... maybe she just wasn’t cut out for this.

She had slowly started unpacking her things, though a lot of it was still in boxes. She’d decorated her desk a little, with a cute lamp she found at a thrift store a while back and a framed photo of her with her parents. She stood up and walked over to her desk, looking at the happy family in the picture. She reached out her hand to touch it, as if they were still there.

The ADMF wasn’t flawless. Often, when Despair attacked a major city, there were at least a few casualties. But the attack that had taken Akko’s parents...it was one of the worst in recent history. The death toll was in the hundreds. Akko had been on a high school field trip and wasn’t in the vicinity when the Despair attacked. If she had been in the part of the city where she lived...even if she had been at school...she wouldn’t be here today.

Idly she wondered what mechanica had been dispatched for that attack. She couldn’t remember at all. The other pilots that were currently serving were all about her age, so it probably wasn’t any of them…

Akko stood for a while longer before suddenly snapping out of it. She changed into her uniform and as soon as she put it on, she got a call on her comm device. She pressed the button and answered. “This is Kagari,” she said in as professional a voice as she could muster.

“Atsuko? This is Ursula. Can you meet me in my office?”

This was unusual. Usually Ursula just had her head to the gymnasium immediately. Was today different?

She put on her badge and left the room. She knocked on Diana’s door but received no response.  _ She must be out already _ , Akko thought.

She walked through the steel corridors, still sometimes needing to consult the map Ursula had given her early on. She was getting better at navigating the station, but it was still a little tricky.

She knocked on Ursula’s door. “Come in,” said a voice on the other side.

She opened the door to see Ursula sitting at her desk and Diana, also in uniform, standing in front of her. Diana turned to look at Akko, her expression as impossible to read as ever. Akko walked up and stood next to Diana. “What is it, Ursula?”

Ursula smiled. “We’re going to have you two begin combat training today. After a short briefing, we’ll head to the VR room. We’ll be meeting Dr. Cavendish there to observe your levels while you run the basic course. While we already know that the two of you have an unnaturally high sync rate, we want to see how you work together.”

“It’ll be in virtual reality?” Akko asked, somewhat surprised.

“We don’t have any other options. It’s not like we can make realistic but harmless Despair appear in real life. And it’s not a good idea to just throw the two of you into combat.” Ursula laughed. “Guess we already did that once, though.” Akko laughed awkwardly while Diana remained stoic.

Ursula explained how the VR system worked. It was hooked up to Big Dipper itself, and the two of them would enter the mech as if they were actually going to launch. However, they would be wearing special helmets that connected them to the VR.

The three of them left the office and Ursula began leading them to the VR bay.

Akko turned to Diana. “Have you ever done this before?”

“Yes,” she replied tersely.

“Is it life-like?”

Diana thought for a bit. “It was different doing things in real life.”

“How so?” Akko was curious, but was also just happy to be talking to Diana again.

“In VR, I could pilot by myself,” Diana said simply.

“Oh.” Akko deflated. “I’m sorry about that.”

Diana looked confused. “Why are you apologizing?”

Akko shook her head. “Forget about it.” Akko had no idea how Diana thought, and it seemed like Diana didn’t really get Akko either. Hopefully this wouldn’t be a problem in the future.

They eventually made it to the VR bay, where Big Dipper had been moved and hooked up. There was a second bay with another mech in it. This one was red with gold highlights; it was lithe but less smooth than Cupid Bee. There were large blades attached to its arms, and a jet propulsion system in the back that looked heavier-duty than Cupid Bee’s wings.

Ursula noticed Akko looking at it. “That’s Wild Hunt, Amanda and Jasminka’s mechanica. It’s designed for close-range combat.”

“It’s...pointy,” said Akko. Ursula laughed.

Dr. Cavendish was waiting for them at a computer near Big Dipper. “Let’s get on with this. I don’t have all day,” she snapped.

“Oh...yes, ma’am,” said Akko. She would be lying if she said that Dr. Cavendish didn’t intimidate her. She and Diana looked similar in a lot of ways outside of age, but Diana felt...softer, somehow.  _ But it’s not like I actually know Diana that well _ , Akko thought.  _ That’s just the Diana that lives in my head _ .

“Are you ready, Atsuko?” Diana asked.

“Eh? Oh, yes!” Diana’s voice startled her out of her thoughts. “Uh, how do we…”

“There’s a lift next to the mech,” said Ursula, pointing.

Akko and Diana walked to the lift and Diana pushed a button, bringing them up to the Big Dipper’s cockpit. It opened up to reveal the two pilot’s seats, separated by a small barrier. Akko had seen inside the cockpit before, obviously; but she didn’t really have time to look at it properly.

Diana climbed into the mech and took her seat on the right side. Akko followed and sat down on the left, strapping herself in. The cockpit closed with a hiss.

The VR helmets were already inside. Diana put hers on, and Akko followed suit.

She heard Ursula’s voice in her ear. “ _ Leyline  _ to Big Dipper. Are you ready?”

“This is Diana Cavendish of Big Dipper. No problems,” Diana reported.

“Atsuko Kagari of Big Dipper. Uh...ready to go,” Akko added.

“Alright. We’ll be launching the course once you boot up.”

At that, Akko took a deep breath in and out.  _ Alright, you’ve done this before. Technically. I mean, you didn’t know what you were doing, but that didn’t seem to matter _ . Akko glanced over at Diana, who was in turn looking at her with an expression of...concern? It was always hard to tell.

“Are you ready?” Akko asked. Diana nodded. “Alright, engaging sync.”

Akko and Diana both pressed their green SYNC buttons and activated the mechanica.

The sensation was much the same as last time. A bright flash, a flood of information. This time, Akko tried to catch some of the thoughts and memories that flowed into her head. She caught a name, briefly - Bernadette - and very little else identifiable. Before she knew it, she was back in the real world. The monitor read SYNC: 70%.

_ Hm, lower than last time. I wonder how that works _ , Akko thought to herself. After a brief moment, the cockpit window - the one in the VR headset, anyway - lit up, revealing the course. There were many neon polygons, made to look like buildings and other infrastructure.

“Big Dipper, can you hear me?” Ursula’s voice came in.

“Yeah, we can hear you!” replied Akko.

“Diana’s done this test before, and you should understand it as well while you’re synced. But just in case, I’ll give you a refresher,” said Ursula. “You’ll be fighting a sequence of simulated Despair attacks. They’ll behave mostly like real Despair - for example, the one from Rune. Dispatch the Despair as quickly as possible with minimal damage to the virtual city. Did you get that?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, then. Akko, Diana - good luck!”

As soon as Ursula stopped talking, a black cloud began to form in front of them. The two of them maneuvered Big Dipper towards the still-forming Despair and threw a punch, scattering pieces of black mist around them. The area impacted by the fist dissipated, but the other parts refused and shot out a tendril. They quickly dodged out of the way with the wing-like thrusters on Big Dipper’s back. They swung their arm down hard on the tendril, seemingly knocking the Despair off-balance; while it was ‘recovering’, they launched themselves at the cloud, destroying it with another punch.

After that Despair vanished, three more immediately appeared surrounding them. These were similar to the somewhat formless black cloud, but they had an ‘eye’ that looked like it was made from dark purple and black glass.

_ These can fire lasers _ , Akko thought to herself.  _ Wait, I don’t know that. I’ve never seen one of these before. _ She looked over at Diana, who was focused on the mech’s controls.  _ I guess that’s what Ursula meant earlier. I have access to some of Diana’s knowledge _ .

The two pilots fired thrusters on the Big Dipper’s feet, sending them above the three Despair. All three fired lasers at them; they were able to dodge two of the shots but the third nicked the mech’s leg. Akko felt a sharp pain in her leg, in the same spot where Big Dipper had been hit.  _ Alright, that’s new. Let’s not do that again. _

Big Dipper dove down at one of the clouds, slamming it to the ground before it could fire another shot. It disappeared as soon as it hit the ground underneath the mechanica, leaving only two.

Both charged up again and fired; Akko and Diana leapt out of the way.  _ This would be easier if we had a cannon… getting close is difficult _ .

Suddenly, the incantation that they had used the first time they partnered entered Akko’s head. Something in her mind told her that Diana was thinking the same thing. One of the stones on the mech’s arm lit up, and a giant bow formed in its hand. Both of them shouted in unison:

_ “Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor!!” _

The bow began building up energy, which unleashed in not one but two arrows, each one a direct hit at each of the Despair’s ‘eyes’. The glass-like orbs shattered, and the Despair surrounding them faded. The bow vanished after firing its shot.

On the ground, a number of shadows began merging together, eventually firing up in a tall column. This Despair formed an almost...human-like shape, with ‘arms’ and ‘legs’ and a single glass ‘eye’ on top. It swung its arm out at Big Dipper; they just barely managed to parry it with their left arm. They swung a fist with their right arm only to have it caught by the Despair’s other arm. It grabbed them and threw them to the side; the mech managed to land on its feet.

Without even realizing it, Akko began speaking at the same time as Diana:

_ “Phaidoari Afairynghor!” _

This time, two of the Big Dipper’s arm gems lit up. The arm turned into a giant, blue, almost ethereal looking blade full of stars.

Big Dipper swung with the huge sword; the Despair tried to parry with an arm, but it was sliced off and faded away. With a second swing, they sliced the Despair clean in half, the orb dropping to the ground. Before the eye could gather the pieces of dark mist and attempt to reform, they brought their blade down directly onto it, shattering it into pieces.

With that, the simulation faded, and the two of them removed their helmets. Akko looked over at Diana and watched her hair flow back out of the helmet.  _ I’m so gay _ , she thought.  _ Wait, are we still synced? Did she hear that?! _ Diana briefly glanced at Akko, who immediately turned away blushing.

“That was good! You two can disembark and we’ll go over your results,” said Ursula from the mech’s comm. Diana pressed a button above her, opening up the cockpit. They both climbed out of the cockpit and onto the lift. Ursula and Doctor Cavendish were waiting at the bottom.

“How’d we do?” Akko asked. She was surprised at how out of breath she was. She hadn’t actually been moving. She looked over at Diana, who seemed the same as ever, with the same blank expression. She’d have to ask the others about it.

“Quite well for your first time,” said Ursula. “You’re just behind Wild Hunt’s record. If you hadn’t gotten nicked by the beam in round two, you would’ve tied them.”

Akko pumped her fist, and Ursula chuckled.

Diana spoke up, surprising everyone. “How did this compare to the simulations I was tested in alone?”

“Well, those were all assuming you’d be able to draw out Big Dipper’s full power, so I’m not sure it’s useful to compare them. But this performance was slightly better,” said Ursula, earning a brief glare from Cavendish.

“Hm.” Diana put her hand on her chin and seemed lost in thought.

“Anyway! I imagine you’re hungry...probably tired too, in Akko’s case, so I’ll let you two go to lunch. Doctor Cavendish and I will go over the data. We’ll send you a report on what you need to improve on once we’re done. Dismissed!” Ursula smiled.

\------

The two of them left the VR hangar and the doors shut behind them.

“Do you...want to get lunch together?” Akko asked hesitantly.

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m afraid I’m not hungry. I’m going to retire to my room,” Diana replied. She leaned in and kissed Akko on the cheek. “Have a pleasant afternoon.”

“I...uh...I will?” Akko stuttered, still processing what had just happened. Diana was already gone by the time her brain caught up to her.

_ What?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had the incredible idea of posting this during the day instead of in the middle of the night
> 
> "beneath the pines" was so popular that it ended up in an alternate universe. it's a timeless classic


	5. Launch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana have their first proper sortie.

###  Chapter V. <Launch>  


Akko didn’t see Diana for a few days after that. She went back to physical training with Ursula; she was almost at a point where she could train with everyone else. She also began training with a personal anti-Despair gun, just in case - “you never know when you might need one,” as Ursula said. Akko was initially anxious about using it, but felt better once she realized that it had no effect on people whatsoever (she hoped that Sucy and Amanda never found out how she came across  _ that _ bit of information).

Unfortunately, all of this still didn’t distract her from the kiss. It was just a gentle peck on the cheek…but then again, it was from Diana, who never seemed to show any emotion whatsoever. She decided to ask someone else about it and settled on the always-helpful Lotte.

“She  _ kissed _ you?” Lotte asked, sitting on her bed hugging a pillow. The night after her first VR training, Akko had gone over to Lotte and Sucy’s room to try and work out her feelings about it with them...well, mostly with Lotte. Sucy had been supremely unhelpful thus far, alternating between laughing at Akko and trying to make her drink weird concoctions.

“Y-yeah!” Akko stammered, completely red in the face. She was sitting next to Lotte, with Sucy across from them in the other bed. “I don’t… I have no idea why!”

Sucy laughed. “I know it’s hard for your pea brain to handle, but there are usually only a few reasons that you kiss someone.”

“Isn’t it a greeting for some people? Maybe that’s it!” Akko replied.

“But didn’t she do it when leaving? And besides, she’s never done that to anyone else before,” said Lotte. “So it seems likely that it was out of affection.”

Akko groaned and flopped backwards. “But what do I  _ do _ about it?!”

“Trim your fingernails?” Sucy grinned. Lotte threw the pillow she was holding at her. Akko’s face got even redder.

“Anyway, Akko,” said Lotte, continuing to ignore Sucy, “none of us really know Diana very well. She keeps to herself, almost never eats meals with us...I don’t know that any of us have exchanged more than a few words with her. So I don’t think any of us will be much help.”

“I’ve got a love potion you could try,” said Sucy. “But for now I’m tired and you’re in the way, so I’m kicking you out. Go bother someone else.”

“Sucy!” said Lotte. “I guess you’re right, though. It’s getting late. You should sleep on it.” Akko sat up and Lotte patted her on the back. “Good night.”

“Night,” said Akko as she got up and left the room. As she closed the door behind her, she idly wondered if anyone else was awake. A muffled noise behind the pink door let her know that Hannah and Barbara were awake, but also let her know that she would not be welcome. She could try knocking on the green door, but Amanda and Constanze both seemed like the type of people who would be extremely pissed off if they were woken up, so Akko didn’t want to risk it.

She considered just knocking on Diana’s door, but chickened out at the last second. With a sigh, she retired to her own bedroom.

She laid in bed for a while, just staring at the ceiling.  _ What do I know about Diana, anyway? _ She rolled over, clutching a pillow.  _ Outside of her being attractive and not very talkative, I don’t really know anything. I don’t know what New Moon is. I don’t know what she likes or anything about her past. _ She sighed.  _ I wish I could get to know her better. _

After a long time thinking about Diana, she drifted off to sleep.

\------

“Good morning, Akko,” said Ursula as Akko entered the gymnasium for her usual athletic training. “You’ve been showing remarkable improvement in physical fitness, so you’ll be able to train with the other pilots starting today.”

“Yay!” Akko shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. She had to admit, working out by herself while Ursula instructed her was starting to get old. She also was curious about how good the others were in terms of physical ability; Amanda seemed athletic, but as for the others, she wasn’t sure.

What she was most interested in, though, was maybe getting the opportunity to train with Diana. They’d still not really interacted since what Sucy was sarcastically calling the “Kiss Incident”, outside of a couple brief greetings in the corridors of the  _ Leyline _ . Akko had tried to say more when she saw Diana, but generally got too flustered or embarrassed to say anything meaningful.

And besides just generally being drawn to Diana, there was also the separation issue Ursula had mentioned. She had done some research in the airship’s library on what was apparently called “sync codependency”, and she was starting to feel some of the symptoms - difficulty sleeping, getting easily distracted (well,  _ more _ easily distracted, at any rate), and a bizarre, squeezing feeling in her chest. In addition, her skin felt much more sensitive and...tingly, for lack of a better word; like a bizarre itch she couldn’t get rid of no matter how hard she tried. The research materials had stated that the solution was simply “spend more time with your partner”, but that wasn’t useful if she was  _ unable _ to spend more time with Diana.

“I’ll try to arrange a training session with Diana,” said Ursula, as if reading Akko’s mind. She smiled. “For now, though, you’ll train with Yanson and Manbavaran.”

Akko tried not to let her disappointment show. After all, Lotte and Sucy were perfectly nice and had become good friends of hers since arriving. Well, Lotte had, at least. But she got to see them pretty much every day.

The sound of the gym door snapped Akko from her thoughts. “We’re here, Captain,” said Lotte as she and Sucy entered the room.

This was the first time Akko had really seen the two of them wearing something other than their uniforms; the two of them were dressed in sports bras and shorts; Lotte had a pink skirt over hers. Sucy’s hair was up in a ponytail, showing that she actually did in fact have two eyes. 

Lotte had a relatively toned, svelte body, but what surprised Akko most was how muscular Sucy was under her uniform. Sucy always seemed so low-energy and lacking interest in physical activity, but she was more muscular than either Lotte or Akko was.

Sucy grimaced. “Stop looking at me like that.” Oh, Akko had been staring a bit. Whoops! Lotte giggled.

“Alright, alright. Akko, why don’t you do a couple laps while the others stretch,” said Ursula.

Akko sighed. “Yes, ma’am.”

While running, Akko occasionally stole a glance at her training partners. The two of them seemed pretty close overall; Sucy seemed a lot less...prickly with Lotte than she was with Akko. The normally reserved Lotte was also a lot more open with Sucy. Akko found herself thinking about Diana again, and decided to run slightly harder to clear her head.

After a few laps, Ursula called Akko back over, and the three of them started physical training in earnest. Akko was a strong enough distance runner that both Sucy and Lotte had some trouble keeping up during runs, but they managed to outclass her in turn at most everything else. Lotte’s natural grace during gymnastics was hard to look away from; after she finished a particularly impressive flip, Lotte looked over at Akko and blushed, causing Akko to realize that her mouth was wide open in shock. Sucy was no less impressive; she had startlingly high upper body strength.

About an hour later, Ursula told them they were done for the day (though they could practice on their own later if they wished, of course). “I’ve got other matters to attend to today, so I’ll see you all later.”

“Should we hit the showers?” asked Akko, panting a bit. “I feel gross.”

“Ah, if you don’t mind, I’d like to go ahead of you,” said Lotte. “It was fun training with you! I always like spending time with Sucy, but changing it up is good too.” Lotte smiled and with that, left the gym.

“Go ahead?” Akko asked.

“Lotte likes to shower by herself,” said Sucy, who had been lurking behind Akko.

“Why?”

“Personal reasons,” Sucy answered flatly. Her tone made it clear that further inquiries on this topic were discouraged.

“Okay,” said Akko. She sat down on the gymnasium floor. “You know, Sucy, you’re really impressive.”

Sucy glowered down at Akko. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, normally you’re so...I dunno, apathetic?” said Akko. “But you’re way more athletic than I expected! You’ve got some muscle too.”

“I mean, it’s normal, isn’t it? You do this long enough and you’ll get more toned.” Sucy sat down beside Akko. She thought she saw a brief blush, but it was gone before she could confirm it. “You’ve got muscle now too. Look at your legs.”

Akko did so, but couldn’t notice any difference. “I’ll take your word for it.”

Sucy shrugged. “Whatever. I’m going to go see if Lotte’s done.” She stood up to head out. “See you around.”

Akko watched her leave, then flopped backwards.  _ What should I do with the rest of today? _

\------

“...and that summarizes my report on Kagari’s progress. She’s certainly proving herself capable, if not yet at the level of the others,” said Ursula. She was standing at attention in Finnelan’s office.

“Hm,” Finnelan tented her hands. “Do you think Big Dipper will be ready for deployment any time soon?”

“It’s hard to say, ma’am. I think at this point they could deal with lower-level threats, especially with support. But it’ll be some time still before they can deal with stronger attacks.” Ursula cleared her throat. “Permission to speak freely?”

“Granted.”

“I’m concerned with Dr. Cavendish still being given free reign on the New Moon project. I’m not sure how needed it is at this point, and the implications -”

“Captain,” Finnelan sighed. “I understand that you and Dr. Cavendish have had your disagreements in the past. But this can’t be allowed to affect New Moon. With further research, Cavendish believes that she can draw out even more power from Big Dipper, potentially without Kagari at all. There are simply too many potential benefits to ignore.”

“With all due respect, ma’am, it’s not a personal vendetta. And I doubt that Cavendish will be able to draw out any more power from Big Dipper than two pilots can together…”

Finnelan grunted. “All I have on that is your word, and that’s not enough to make me pull the plug on our single most important project.” A light on Finnelan’s desk lit up, accompanied by a buzzing noise. “For now, continue training Kagari as New Moon’s partner. And stop trying to interfere with Cavendish’s work.” Finnelan pressed a button on her desk. “Finnelan,” she said into a mic.

“This is Hanbridge.”

“What is it?”

“Despair’s dropping. Heading towards Argent. Class A, likely fairly weak. Seems to be a scouting unit of some sort,” said Andrew.

“Copy. We’ll deploy a mechanica.” Finnelan looked up at Ursula. “Looks like this is a chance for your pet project to prove herself.”

\------

The mess hall was fairly quiet, as Akko munched on a sandwich. Lotte and Sucy were around as well; Lotte was reading a novel while Sucy wrote in a small, worn notebook. There was no sign of any of the other pilots.  _ Honestly, the reason it’s so quiet is probably ‘cause Amanda’s not here, _ thought Akko.

“Uuuugh,” Akko groaned, stretching her arms across the table and laying her head down. “I’m so bored.”

Lotte looked at her apologetically. “Yeah, it can get a little boring around here sometimes. But that’s a good thing! If we were busy, that would mean more Despair attacks.”

“Yeah, I guess…” Akko sighed dramatically. “I don’t have anything to do, though. Diana’s never around and I can only work out so much per day…”

“You’re like a toddler,” said Sucy, not looking up from her work. “You should be capable of entertaining yourself.”

“Well, I don’t have mushrooms, or romance novels, or anything!”

“I could lend you some novels,” said Lotte. “I’m almost done with this one. It’s about a woman who’s rescued by a lady and she falls in love, but the lady is a werewolf, and…”

“That might be too high-concept for Akko. Do you have anything for junior readers?” Sucy cackled.

“What?!” shouted Akko. “I can read, Sucy! At a college level!”

“Sure, sure.”

Suddenly, an alarm blared over the loudspeaker. “Class A Despair detected near Argent. Big Dipper to launch bay. Repeat, Big Dipper to launch bay.”

Akko shot up, nearly knocking some silverware off the table. “That’s me!”

“It sure is,” said Sucy monotonously.

Akko quickly wolfed down the rest of her sandwich. “I gotta go! See you later!” she shouted as she turned to run out of the room.

“Good luck,” said Sucy, going back to her notebook.

“Stay safe, Akko!” said Lotte.

Akko made a quick turn to give Lotte a thumbs-up before she sprinted out the door.

\------

After consulting the map a few times, Akko finally made it to the launch bay. It seemed that this was the upper half; below the grated floor she was standing on, she saw Big Dipper being prepared for launch. It seemed like it was on a skate of some sort, and behind it was a large door. Akko could see small glimpses of other mechanica.  _ That must be where they’re stored.  _ By her best guess, that room was below the VR training room, and the mechanica were lifted upwards when they were needed there. If she squinted, Akko could just barely make out the tiny figure of Constanze, who was directing various personnel in a final inspection before the drop.

Ursula and Diana were already waiting for her. Diana was wearing a skintight white jumpsuit, like she had been wearing when Akko first met her. She still looked absolutely stunning; Akko couldn’t resist taking in Diana’s curves. If Diana noticed, she didn’t say anything.

Ursula was a different story. She cleared her throat. “Ahem. Akko, you’ll need to get changed. There’s a small locker room back that way; your suit should be in a locker with your name on it. When you’re done, meet back up with Diana and follow her to the loading platform. You’ll be lowered down to your mech, and once you’re in the cockpit, you can listen for my instructions.”

“Alright!” Akko pumped her fist and ran back in the direction Ursula had indicated. She found a small room labeled “LAUNCH PREP ROOM” and walked in. It was, indeed, small; there was only one long bench and maybe a dozen lockers, most of them empty. She scanned them until she found the one labeled “KAGARI / BIG DIPPER” and opened it to find a slim black flightsuit similar to Diana’s. Akko quickly threw off the clothes she was wearing, though she hesitated for a bit once she was in her underwear. _Wait. Should I keep my bra on? Ugh, it’s too late to ask now, and besides, that would be SUPER embarrassing. Amanda would never let me live it down if she found out._ _What did Diana do...Goddess, no, now I’m just thinking about her chest...it’s probably really soft...DAMMIT Akko focus! Stop being gay for two seconds! Now you’re confused AND horny!_

She eventually decided to try it on without the bra; luckily, it seemed like it was similar to a sports bra at the chest, so this was probably the right call. She made a mental note to ask Lotte or Jasminka later.

After zipping up the suit (with some difficulty), she started to feel a bit self-conscious.  _ This is...not a lot. I’m practically naked! _ But it’s not like she could just stay in the locker room. She mustered all of her courage and returned to the launch bay, finding that only Diana was there now.

“Where’s Ursula?” Akko asked.

“She went to the bridge,” replied Diana. “Follow me.”

Akko followed her to a small lift above Big Dipper. They got on, and Diana pulled a lever to lower them down to the cockpit.

It was a relatively slow elevator, and it gave Akko time to think for a bit.  _ I’m really doing this. This is real. I’m about to get into the cockpit, and we’re going to fight a Despair. We could get hurt. If we don’t succeed, other people could get hurt. _ Akko wasn’t generally one for hesitation, but…

Suddenly, she felt something warm in her hand. Diana had reached out to hold Akko’s hand. “Are you nervous?”

“You can tell?”

“Mm,” said Diana. She gave Akko’s hand a squeeze. “I’m nervous, too.”

Akko squeezed back. “That’s kind of comforting,” said Akko. “But still…what will happen if we fail? I don’t usually think like that, but…lives are at stake, aren’t they?”

Diana looked straight ahead. “If we’re together, we’ll succeed.” She gave Akko’s hand another small squeeze before their lift reached its destination. They disembarked and climbed into the cockpit.

Akko sat down in her seat on the left. There was no VR helmet this time, just a regular headset. She strapped herself in and put it on. Diana turned to face her and nodded. At roughly the same time, the two of them hit the green sync button.

This was Akko’s third time experiencing a sync, and it was still just as odd a sensation. There was a bright flash, followed by distorted images and sounds that she mostly couldn’t make sense of. Whenever she tried to hold onto one thought, it would slip away, and she would find herself grasping at others. Those thoughts that she was able to hold onto mostly felt like white noise. Akko very briefly caught a glimpse of a woman who looked somewhat similar to Dr. Cavendish, but she was gone before Akko could focus on her.

And just as suddenly as the initial flash, she was back in the cockpit. The sync monitor read 76%.  _ Higher than VR, lower than the first time _ .

“Big Dipper, this is  _ Leyline _ ,” came Ursula’s voice from the headset. “Are you ready to launch?”

“ _ Leyline _ , this is Diana Cavendish of Big Dipper. Systems normal,” replied Diana.

Akko took a deep breath and swallowed her anxiety. “This is Atsuko Kagari of Big Dipper. We’re ready,” said Akko.

“Alright. Big Dipper, launching in ten.”

Akko could hear the hissing of steam as the pipes attached to Big Dipper’s back popped off.  _ I wonder what the deal is with the pipes…oh, it’s coolant. _ It was still a little weird how her thoughts auto-completed like that while synced. Could she and Diana communicate telepathically this way?

“Six...five…”

_Hey, Diana, is this telepathy? Are we talking with our minds?_ _Oh, it’s more like…we know each other’s feelings and experiences, or something._ Again, rather than hearing Diana’s voice, her thoughts just answered themselves. Akko looked over at Diana, who looked back and gave a very slight smile.

“Three...two...one…launch!”

Akko felt the floor quickly drop out from underneath Big Dipper, and soon they were falling through a cloudless blue sky. They quickly activated their thrusters to gain some height, taking care not to scrape against the  _ Leyline _ .

The ground below them was mostly rocky desert. Most of the continent between the cities was like this. Off in the distance, Akko could see one of the train lines that served as the lifelines connecting the different walled cities. And further afield she saw white walls; probably the city of Argent.

“This is  _ Leyline _ . Your target is a Class A Despair on its way to your location. We’re tracking it on radar,” said Ursula.

“We don’t see it yet…” said Akko as they scanned the horizon. Suddenly, she felt a chill down her spine. “Wait. I can feel it.”

“I can as well,” said Diana. “It’s close.”

A black orb quickly entered their line of sight.

“It’s not active yet, but it will activate once it gets close enough to either us or its target,” said Diana. “Are you ready, Atsuko?”

“I’m ready,” said Akko confidently. They activated the wing thrusters on the back of their mechanica, moving quickly towards the Despair.

Sure enough, once they approached it, it began to pulsate and change form. Its shape became less perfect or spherical as black clouds leaked out. Two arm-like blobs formed at the sides of the deformity, while other smaller limbs randomly emerged and were absorbed back. Part of it seemed to open up like a mouth, but inside was only more inky darkness.

The Despair rapidly stretched out one of its limbs at Big Dipper. They dodged to the side and grabbed the appendage, which felt both solid and...not-solid.  _ What are Despair made of? Why can I feel what they feel like? I have a lot of questions. _

“Don’t get distracted, Atsuko,” said Diana calmly.

“Right,” Akko replied. They tightened their grip on the ‘arm’ of the Despair and spun it around them once before throwing it down towards the ground. It crashed hard against the rocks, making a small crater. They quickly gave chase.

The Despair made a guttural sound as it began to reform from splattered pieces. It shot several long, sharp tendrils towards Big Dipper, but they were able to quickly manoeuvre around them as they landed hard on it, stomping it further into the ground.

A piece of darkness wrapped itself around the leg of the mechanica like a tentacle. It pulled and yanked Big Dipper off balance, and they fell backwards, allowing enough time for the Despair to reform.

Big Dipper’s back slammed against the ground, and both Akko and Diana shouted in pain. They didn’t have time to collect themselves before the Despair was above them, creating an axe-like appendage and swinging it down. They managed to roll out of the way of the blow, and the sharp edge of the axe was caught in the ground. They quickly used their boosters to get Big Dipper back to an upright position, and assumed a fighting stance.

The Despair lunged at them with its whole form, but it was too slow. They sidestepped the attack and nailed it with the punch to its back…inasmuch as it  _ had _ a back.

It seemed like the Despair was starting to have difficulty maintaining a corporeal form. Bits of it kept fading away like mist.

“Let’s finish this,” said Akko.

“Let’s,” said Diana.

The seven green lights on Big Dipper’s arm lit up, and it transformed once again into its bow form. In unison, they both chanted:

_ “Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor!” _

The giant beam of light they launched pierced the direct center of the Despair, scattering it in all directions. Each piece that flew off dissipated into the air.

They stood for a few moments, making sure the Despair was truly finished. The two of them were both panting heavily, and Akko could feel beads of sweat on her forehead.

When they were sure it was over, Akko breathed a sigh of relief, which was quickly replaced by excitement. “This is Big Dipper!” she radioed. “Despair neutralized!” She turned to Diana and gave her a huge grin. Diana gave an extremely soft, gentle smile back, and Akko felt her heart melt.  _ How is she so cute? Wait, we’re still synced…I need to stop thinking things like this… _ Diana just giggled. It was very quiet, and very small, but it was one of the greatest things Akko had ever heard in her life.

“Good job!” came Ursula’s voice over the radio. “You can return to  _ Leyline _ .”

\------

Once they disembarked, Akko couldn’t resist scooping up Diana a bug hug. When Diana didn’t hug back, she quickly pulled away. “Ah, sorry! I just…got caught up in the moment.”

“No, it’s okay. I just didn’t expect it,” said Diana. “It was…nice.”

Ursula came to meet them as they walked towards the changing room. “Excellent work for your first proper sortie, you two,” she said. She gave them a smile. “I have a feeling you’re going to do great things together. For now, you can go get changed and shower. After that, get some food. Piloting takes a lot out of you, and after you shower, you’re probably just going to want to collapse in bed. But you need to go eat anyway.”

Akko and Diana nodded and went to the locker room. Akko did her absolute best to not look at Diana while she changed, even though Diana probably wouldn’t have cared.  _ She’s more human than the others seem to think, _ she thought to herself.  _ Maybe no one else has seen her like this? _

“I’m going to head to the showers,” said Diana. She had already finished changing.

“Oh! Yeah, you do that,” said Akko. As Diana turned away, Akko quickly blurted out, “Hey, do you want to eat together? I know you don’t usually eat in the cafeteria but I thought that maybe...it would be...nice?”

Diana considered this for a bit. “I’m sorry, but I already have things to do this evening. But maybe some other night.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” said Akko. “It was nice just to be able to see you. I feel a lot better.”

Diana gave Akko a small nod. “Have a good evening, Atsuko.”

“You too, Diana!”

Akko got changed and showered pretty much on autopilot. She sleepwalked through dinner, went back to her room after eating roughly three people's worth of food, threw off her uniform, and fell asleep pretty much immediately after hitting her pillow. She couldn’t remember her dream when she woke up, but she woke up with thoughts of Diana.

##  END PART I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! as was mentioned, this is the last chapter of Part I. this part was intended to introduce you all to world i've created, and to get to know the characters. i hope i've done a good job! there's still more to learn about the setting and everyone in it, so i hope you'll look forward to that.
> 
> in addition, i want to note that chapters may be slow coming out from here! i'm still going to try to update about once a week at least, but you might have noticed that the world is very bad right now, and it is very stressful! trying to force yourself to be productive during a time like this is a recipe for burnout, no matter what a bunch of bad articles written by weirdos say.
> 
> thank you for reading, and i'll see you soon for the beginning of Part II!


	6. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana are given their first proper mission: join Sucy in accompanying Lotte to the surface in order to investigate a ruin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof. been a hot minute. i'm hanging in there.

## Part II

### Chapter VI. <Forward>

“You must all be wondering why I’ve gathered the four of you together today,” said Ursula. She was seated at her desk while looking at a file.

Akko had been paged on her way from breakfast to the gym, and told to report to Ursula’s office. She wasn’t told anything more, and when she arrived, she found Lotte and Sucy there as well. Shortly thereafter, Diana joined them. She stood close to Akko, making Akko blush a bit.

“Not especially,” said Sucy monotonously.

Ursula sighed. “Our teams on the ground have found a new set of ruins, about ten miles out of Argent. The Despair attack there the other day seems to have uncovered it.” She turned the page on her desk. “There’s a chance that these ruins are connected to Big Dipper. As such, we’re sending Yanson to investigate.”

“Why Lotte?” asked Akko.

“She’s an archaeologist, remember?” Sucy droned. “You dumbass.”

“Hey!” Akko shouted. She stuck out her tongue until she saw Ursula giving her a look. Akko crossed her arms and pouted.

Lotte rubbed the back of her neck and blushed a bit. “In university, I was studying the origins of mechanica and how they’re tied to Despair. When I was recruited, they let me continue my studies, but with a lot more resources.”

“At this point, Yanson is one of the world’s foremost experts on the topic.” Lotte blushed at the sudden compliment. “So we’re sending her and a small team out to the ruins. Manbavaran will be there with Nightshade in case of trouble. There have been times in the past where these expeditions have attracted Despair.”

“What about me and Diana?”

“The primary reason is the possible connection to Big Dipper. You or Diana being there might help due to your ability to pilot it. In addition, you’ll be backup, just in case the area is attacked by more than one Despair.” Ursula folded her hands. “The two of you did very well in your first proper sortie, but you’re still lacking in experience. This will be a good chance to get more.”

Diana put her hand on her chin. “We’ve never worked with another team before.”

Ursula nodded. “Yes, that’s true. But while most Despair attacks can be handled by one mechanica, there are times when we need to deploy two or more. You’ll need to learn to work with other pairs in combat situations.” She stood up. “We’ll launch tomorrow. Yanson, Manbavaran, you’re dismissed. Spend the rest of today getting ready. Kagari, Cavendish, I’d like you to stay here.”

Lotte and Sucy nodded and departed.

“As for you two,” said Ursula. “I’ve got an important task for you.” She pulled a basket out from under her desk and smiled. “Go have a picnic on the terrace! I made you sandwiches.”

\------

“You know, this isn’t really what I was expecting when Ursula said the word ‘important’,” said Akko.

“Mm,” Diana agreed.

The terrace was a large, park-like area on one of the upper parts of the _Leyline_. It was essentially a domed arboretum, with lots of trees and flowers. Some brick paths winded through a number of artificially-created grassy hills. In the center, most of the paths converged at a small stone fountain. It was one of the more incongruous parts of the ship, which was otherwise mostly grey and metallic.

Akko and Diana walked over to one of the knolls and set up a blanket under the shade of a flowering tree. Diana knelt down daintily and Akko began unpacking the picnic basket.

“What kind of sandwiches did Ursula give us…oh, they’re labeled.” The sandwiches were in two plastic containers, one labeled ‘Akko’ and one ‘Diana’. Akko passed Diana her sandwich before opening her own. “Oh, ham and swiss. That’s a good choice,” Akko took a big bite. “What did you get?” she asked with her mouth still slightly full.

Diana gently opened her container and smelled it. “Peanut butter and jam.” Her sandwich had the same kind of bread as Akko’s, but the crusts had been carefully removed.

“Is that kind your favorite?”

“I don’t remember.” Diana took a small bite.

“What’s the verdict?”

“...strawberry,” said Diana simply. She took another bite.

“Well, if you’re taking another bite, then I guess you like it?”

“Maybe.”

The two of them ate in silence for a bit.

“What do you usually eat for lunch?” asked Akko after finishing the first half of her sandwich.

Diana put her food down and thought for a bit. “Protein drinks and bars.” She looked down at her sandwich. “I think I like peanut butter.”

Akko made a mental note. _Diana likes peanut butter._ “I guess Ursula knows you pretty well, then.”

“Hm.”

That topic was a dead end. Akko tried again. “What kind of tree do you think this is?”

Diana suddenly stood up and walked over to the tree. After staring up at it for a bit, she turned to Akko. “Apple tree.”

“Oh, neat! I wonder if it grows apples sometimes.”

Diana closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating. “I think…it does.”

“Oh, I guess you’d know. You’ve been here longer than me.”

Diana sat back down. “I have a headache.”

“You should try eating more. We’ve got water, too.” Akko took a blue canteen out of the picnic basket and handed it to Diana.

“Okay,” Diana took a quick drink and then started eating again.

When she finished, she sighed and stood up. “I’m going to go lie down for a bit. Thank you for the company.”

“Do you want help getting back to your room?”

“That’s alright. Thank you for your concern, Atsuko.” And with that, she left.

Akko leaned back and ate more of her sandwich. _I feel like I have even more questions, now._

\------

The next morning, Akko woke up at six-thirty and began preparing for the mission. She wore her jumpsuit underneath her uniform - according to Ursula, it was generally easier to pilot while wearing lighter, skintight clothing. She grabbed a quick breakfast at the mess hall before going straight to Ursula’s office, where the other three were already waiting.

“Now that we’re all here, I’ll give a brief overview of the procedure,” said Ursula. “ _Leyline_ is currently in position not far from the ruins site. The four of you will be taken by helicopter to the site, where you’ll meet up with Captain Badcock. We’ll be monitoring Despair from here; if something is spotted, we’ll alert you and deploy your mechanica to your location. Any questions?”

Akko definitely had _some_ questions. Why a helicopter? What was she supposed to do while she was on the ground if no Despair showed up? Was it too late for her to go back to her room and grab a book, or a video game, or something?

Unfortunately, the others had all shaken their heads, and Akko didn’t want to seem like an idiot, so she just went along with it.

The helicopter bay was near the top of the airship, with a giant hatch overhead that opened to allow the helicopters to pass through. There were only a couple of them in the bay; the four pilots were quickly directed to the largest of them and given gear.

It was a bit of a tight fit. Akko blushed as Diana squeezed in fairly close…honestly, her proximity wasn’t great for Akko’s anxiety over her first time in a helicopter.

If the others were anxious or uncomfortable, they didn’t show it. Lotte was checking something on her phone, and Sucy just seemed bored. Diana looked straight ahead; it was hard to tell if she was thinking about something or just zoning out. _Probably the former._ Akko leaned back and closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. _I’m sure it’ll be fine. It’s probably way less scary than it seems. Maybe I’ll even enjoy it!_

\------

“I never want to ride in a helicopter ever again,” said Akko as soon as they disembarked.

“Have fun being abandoned in the desert, then,” said Sucy.

“I’ll walk back.”

“You’ll walk? You’ll walk to the _sky_?” asked Sucy.

Akko pouted. “I don’t know how you were all so relaxed the whole time. I felt like I was going to die!”

“Well, we’ve all been in helicopters before, Akko,” said Lotte. “I was pretty scared my first time. And Sucy -”

“Wow! We’re here. I’ll go report to Badcock,” said Sucy quickly, walking towards a short, cyan-haired woman in glasses that was presumably Badcock. Diana followed her, also uninterested in the conversation.

Lotte giggled. “Sucy clung to me for the entirety of our first helicopter ride.”

Akko rubbed her hands together. “Yesssss. Do you have any more embarrassing Sucy lore?”

“I don’t know about lore…” said Lotte. “We should go join them. I’m excited to get started!” Lotte had a big grin on her face as she walked to join Sucy and Diana.

Akko followed behind her at a slow pace, taking in the area. It was mostly still recognizable from her previous sortie; a rocky, brown desert with little sign of life outside of the odd shrub or tuft of grass. The air was hot and dry. Occasionally a weak wind would pick up and blow around small amounts of sand.

The excavation site was fairly small. There were a handful of scattered blue tents, some benches, and about half a dozen people milling about. Past that was what appeared to be a hole in the ground.

“You must be Kagari,” said a voice. Akko snapped back to reality to find herself face-to-face with Badcock. She looked to be about Finnelan’s age, maybe slightly older. Her turquoise hair came to tips framing the sides of her face, and she wore thick, rectangular glasses.

“Ah, yes! I’m Atsuko Kagari,” said Akko. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hmph,” harrumphed Badcock. “Try not to get in Yanson’s way.” She turned around and left to go converse with Lotte.

Akko pouted. “I’m not gonna get in the way!”

“She’s just like that,” said Sucy.

“Well…it’s rude,” said Akko. “I think…a pffah!” Akko suddenly started spitting. “I got sand in my mouth…” she whined. Sucy just laughed.

After a few minutes of waiting around, Lotte returned from talking to Badcock. “I’m about to head into the ruins. Do any of you want to join me?”

“I’d rather not,” said Sucy. “I’m going to wait in one of the tents.”

“I’ll go!” Akko raised her hand. “I’ve never been in a ruin before. It sounds like something out of a movie!”

“A day chock-full of new experiences for you,” droned Sucy, who was climbing into a tent. Akko stuck her tongue out in response.

“Do you want to go, Diana?” Diana had found a small, isolated, slightly shaded part of the camp and had sat down with her eyes closed. She shook her head in response to Akko’s question. Akko shrugged at Lotte. “Guess it’s just us.”

“I guess so!” said Lotte. “Come on!”

\------

After being outfitted with backpacks and flashlights, the two of them climbed down a secured rope ladder into the hole. Akko felt metal underfoot as she hopped down from the last rung. She flicked on her flashlight to see that they were in a grey corridor of some sort. It reminded Akko a bit of the hallways aboard _Leyline_ , but the designs and materials were all different.

Lotte hopped down after her and turned on her own flashlight.

“You know, I was expecting something more…ruiny?” said Akko. “This just seems like a normal building. A dark, slightly musty building.”

“Every ruin was a normal building once,” said Lotte, walking forward. “Though this is pretty well preserved…probably because of how dry it is around here.”

“That makes sense, I guess.” Akko looked around as they walked. “Whoa! There’s a big gash in that wall.” She pointed her flashlight at a large tear in the metal. Some sand and detritus was on the floor near it.

“Yeah, it was probably left by a Despair attack. It looks like the attack was from outside the facility, which makes sense,” said Lotte. “A lot of these places have marks like that, and they’re similar to marks left by Despair tendrils.” She continued as they kept walking. “Sometimes you also see burn marks left by lasers, or other evidence of attacks. It’s interesting to think about people hundreds of years ago dealing with the same sorts of things that we are now.”

“Huh,” said Akko. “I’ve never really thought about it before.”

“Be sure to watch your footing. Some parts of the floor aren’t the most stable -” Lotte started before Akko’s foot suddenly went through the floor.

“Whoops,” was all Akko could say before the floor crumbled beneath them. The two girls screamed as they fell to the floor below.

Lotte’s landing was surprisingly soft. “Are you okay, Akko?” She turned to look for her companion but didn’t see her.

“I’m fantastic. Thank you for asking,” said a voice from underneath her. “You’re sitting on me, though.”

“Ah! Sorry,” Lotte apologized and jumped up.

Akko stood up and rubbed her head. “Well, that was exciting,” she said before she got a panicked look. “Wait, we’re not trapped now, right?!”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” Lotte reassured her. “I have a grappling line. And if we were gone too long, Sucy would definitely come looking for us.”

“I guess that makes sense,” said Akko. “Should we go back up or keep looking around this floor?”

“We’re in no rush. We might as well look around down here. We might even find a stairwell or something.”

Akko saluted. “Lead on, cap’n!”

Lotte and Akko trudged through the dark corridor in relative silence, looking for something that might be a stairwell or something else of interest. Lotte began to absentmindedly hum.

“Lotte!” said Akko.

“Uh! What?”

“Your voice is really pretty. Are you a singer?”

Despite the darkness, Akko could tell that Lotte was probably blushing. “Um…not really. I don’t think my voice is good enough for that. It’s kind of gravelly…”

“Mm… I don’t think so. It sounds nice to me.” Akko shrugged. “We should go to karaoke together sometime! There was a karaoke bar near my apartment back in Rune…”

“Ah… maybe. I’m a little shy.”

“Well, it can be just us! We don’t have to bring everyone else,” said Akko. “Has Sucy ever heard you sing? The two of you seem pretty close.”

“She’s probably heard me hum once or twice. But I’m usually too embarrassed to sing or anything in front of other people,” said Lotte. “...do you think she would like it?”

“I don’t see why not,” said Akko. “We can bring her to karaoke too! But I don’t know if that’s something she would enjoy.”

Lotte laughed. “Yeah, that sort of thing isn’t really her scene.”

After a few more minutes, the two of them came across a big steel door.

Akko tried to pull the handle, but it didn’t move. “It’s locked,” said Akko. “How are we going to get in there?”

“Hm…” Lotte gave the area a cursory glance. “It looks like there’s a keypad, but there’s no power. There could be a backup generator somewhere, but there’s no guarantee it still works after all this time.” She put her hand on her chin and closed her eyes to think. “Based on other ruins like this, where would the generator room be…”

She was not paying attention to Akko, who had taken a few dozen steps away. “Hey Lotte! Can you step out of the way?”

“Uh?” Lotte opened her eyes to see Akko running straight at the door and quickly scrambled out of her path.

“Banzai!” Akko shouted as she jumped up in the air and kicked the door hard with both feet. The door came flying off its hinges, making a massive crashing sound…followed by another, smaller crashing sound as Akko hit the ground as well.

“A-Akko!!” Lotte ran over to where Akko had fallen. “Are you okay?”

“Chchch…” Akko sat up and rubbed her shoulder. “‘M fine. I think I just bruised my shoulder.”

Lotte reached out her hand and helped her up. “Are you sure? You didn’t hit your head?”

“Nope! And I’ve got a pretty hard head, anyway.” Akko shrugged. “Anyway, we got in! Now what?”

Lotte moved her flashlight around the room. There were some bookshelves with miscellaneous files strewn around. Many of them had collapsed. A handful of broken desks also littered the ground, alongside toppled, old-looking computers.

“Was this like, an office?” asked Akko as she bent down to pick up a piece of paper. She held the flashlight up to it, only to be greeted by characters she didn’t recognize. “I can’t read this.”

Lotte was skimming one of the bookshelves. “Yeah, it’s like that at the other sites too. Whoever built these used a different alphabet and language than we do.”

“Can _you_ read it?”

“Not easily,” said Lotte. “I’d need to take it back and cross-reference it with some other materials. Even if I know what sounds the characters make, it’s still difficult to figure out…oh! I think I found something. Hang on…” Lotte flicked a few switches on the wall and the room lit up.

“Whoa!”

“Looks like that was a switch to manually start the backup generator,” said Lotte.

“The lighting in here is like a doctor’s office,” said Akko. “I feel like Dr. Cavendish should be sitting at one of these desks glowering at me.” Lotte laughed.

“Yeah, it does feel really clinical in here,” said Lotte. “Hm…I wonder if one of these computers still boots?”

“Well, let’s try!” Akko picked up one of the monitors on the ground and hauled it over to Lotte, who had put one of the less-broken desks back upright. “This is heavy…” she complained as she put it on the desk.

“That’s just the monitor, Akko. We need a computer, too.”

“This isn’t a computer?” asked Akko.

“The computers are those tower things on the ground. Can you bring one over here? I’m going to scrounge around for some cables.”

“Roger,” said Akko. She chose the least damaged computer she could find and lifted it. “Goddess, this is even heavier!”

“Lift with your legs, Akko!”

Akko placed the computer on the ground next to the desk. It made a louder ‘thud’ than she was intending. “That’s probably fine.”

“Well, these old computers are pretty sturdy. And it seems like this room didn’t really get any sand or anything in it.” Lotte plugged a bunch of cables into the computer and monitor. “Now let’s see…” Lotte pressed the power button. The screen flickered, and then displayed more of the strange text in green.

“It’s working! I think!” said Akko. “There’s more weird letters.”

Lotte studied the screen. “I think it wants a password.”

Akko stared at the screen for a while. “What’s the password?”

“Akko, how would I… let’s just try typing something.” Lotte typed a few keys on the keyboard she connected and pressed the larger key on the right. “Nothing.”

Akko closed her eyes and thought. “Hm… If I was a password for an ancient computer, what would I be…” She walked over to the keyboard and started pecking at keys randomly. Eventually, the computer beeped loudly, making them both jump. Tons and tons of letters began scrolling up the screen.

“Akko, what did you…”

“I don’t know! I’m sorry!” Akko put her hands together and bowed her head. “I just tried typing ‘Diana Cavendish’!”

“You tried typing… Akko, how would you have done that? You said that you don’t know what any of those letters mean!”

“I don’t!” said Akko. “I think I don’t!”

“Well, what does that say?” asked Lotte, pointing at the screen. It had settled and was now displaying a paragraph of text.

“Uh…” Akko squinted her eyes and looked at it intently. “Um… oh! One of the words says ‘Woodward’!”

“Woodward? What’s Woodward?”

“I don’t know! I’m actually kind of freaking out that I can read any of this!” said Akko excitedly.

Lotte took out her phone and took a picture of the screen. “I can try to translate the rest of it when we get back. Which word is ‘Woodward’, Akko?”

“This one,” said Akko, pointing to the screen. Lotte made a small scribble on the picture she took to indicate which word it was.

“Okay, let’s go back to the surface. This might be really important,” said Lotte. “Are you sure that’s all you can read?”

Akko looked at the screen again and shrugged. “Yup. The rest of this is all nonsense.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Lotte took off her backpack and unzipped it. “Akko, can you see if you can fit the computer tower in here?”

“Uh, sure.” Akko unplugged the tower and hefted it to Lotte’s bag. She shoved it in as much as possible. “Well, I don’t think it’ll zip all the way back up, but it’s in there. Do you want me to take this bag?”

“Do you mind?” asked Lotte. “I’m not as strong as you or Sucy, I don’t think.”

Akko flexed and rested her hand on her bicep. “Don’t worry, Akko Kagari’s got you covered!” She took off her own backpack and, after a small struggle, managed to lift it onto her back. “Yeah, I got this,” she said in a slightly strained voice.

“Thank you, Akko.”

The two of them prepared to leave the room when they heard a distant rumbling. Some bits of ceiling dusted down on them as the ground shook slightly.

“An earthquake?” asked Akko.

“No, we’re way too far inland,” said Lotte. She threw on Akko’s backpack and motioned to the door. “Come on, something might’ve happened above ground.”

Akko nodded. She grunted as she adjusted the backpack and followed Lotte to the exit. “I really hope we find a stairwell. I’m not looking forward to climbing a rope with this on my back…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure when the next chapter will be out; hopefully sooner rather than later! it's hard to write when you're stressed out 24/7, but i really enjoy writing Chasing and i'm constantly thinking about it when i'm not writing it, lol.
> 
> some notes about this chapter:
> 
> \- i asked on discord about what sandwich akko should get, but none of the given answers grabbed me, so i just left it at ham and swiss. akko seems like a ham kinda gal  
> \- Badcock's name is... a point of contention, seemingly? rendered in Japanese it's バドコック which is clearly "Badcock", but also that's... not a great English name. "Badcock" appears to be the official translation, but Chamber of Time calls her Babcock, which is both a more normal English name and less accurate to the Japanese. i personally think "Babcock" is better but i used "Badcock" for simplicity's sake, and also, i didn't want anyone to yell at me
> 
> hope y'all are doing well. like most writers i thrive on comments so if you enjoyed this chapter please let me know :3


	7. Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Lotte emerge from the ruins to find the dig site under attack by Despair.

### Chapter VII. <Impact>

Akko and Lotte emerged from the cave entrance to a chaotic scene. Some of the tents had been knocked down, and several large holes had been pounded into the rocky ground. Several soldiers were stationed behind hastily constructed sandbag barriers, wielding anti-Despair weaponry. Badcock was directing the defense against the attackers while simultaneously shouting into her comms.

Above the dig site was a large, spiky Despair, hovering menacingly and sometimes striking out a tendril towards the soldiers. Another Despair, still in its unactivated sphere form, was steadily approaching from the horizon.

Badcock turned to look at Akko and Lotte and immediately turned back to her comms. “Yanson and Kagari are out! Deploy the first mechanica!” A tendril shot out near her, destroying a couple of sandbags and making her jump backwards. She turned back towards the two pilots, who were racing towards the defensive line. “Kagari! Rendezvous with the project, _Leyline_ ’s about to drop Big Dipper! Yanson, secure whatever records you’ve dug up and then join with Manbavaran on the eastern line! As soon as Big Dipper’s launched they’ll begin prepping Nightshade!” She waved her hand vaguely. “You have your orders! Go!”

Lotte and Akko turned to each other and nodded. “I’ll take the computer, Akko. You should get to Diana as fast as you can.”

Akko took off the backpack and handed it to Lotte. “You got this?”

Lotte grunted as she took the backpack, but managed to sling it over her shoulder. “I’ll be fine. I’m just going to put this in a safer place and then immediately go and meet Sucy.”

“Okay,” said Akko. Lotte nodded again and started off towards one of the still-standing tents.

Akko didn’t really know where Diana was, exactly. She wasn’t in the place where she had been earlier, which made sense. _Goddess, I wish we were vaguely telepathic when we_ weren’t _piloting,_ she thought. _Though that sounds mostly pretty inconvenient!_ Eventually, she decided to just pick a direction and start running.

She made it to another fortification, where Sucy and a couple of other soldiers were holding the line. “Sucy!”

Sucy glanced at Akko before turning back to fire at a tendril from the Despair. “Where’s Lotte?”

“She’s fine, she’s taking care of what she found and then she’ll be over here.” Akko crossed her arms. “You know, Sucy, you could at least _pretend_ to be concerned about m-”

“Get down, you idiot!” Sucy shouted, grabbing Akko’s lower leg and pulling her down. A shot from the Despair flew past where she had just been standing. “Goddess, it’s like you’ve never been on a battlefield before!”

Akko sat up and unholstered her light pistol. “I haven’t!!”

“Ugh,” Sucy groaned. She fired several shots at the Despair’s main body, which pulsated. “I don’t have time to give you a combat tutorial, just go find Cavendish.”

Following Sucy’s lead, Akko fired several shots as well, though they mostly missed. “Do you know where she is?”

“No, I lost track of her almost immediately. I just know that she’s not here.”

Akko and Sucy ducked as the Despair fired a blob of darkness in their direction. It flew over them and hit the sand behind them, glowing an odd purple color. “Alright, I’ll go look. Um… stay safe, Sucy.”

“Hmph,” was Sucy’s only response as she waved Akko away.

Akko got up into a running crouch and tried a different direction. _Where is she? It doesn’t seem like she’s anywhere in the fortification…_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of blonde hair in the distance, outside of the defensive line. Akko whipped her head around to see Diana, wielding nothing but a pistol, grappling with a tendril. It reared back and launched itself at her, but she was too quick for it. She jumped gracefully out of the way, then tossed herself at the tendril, grabbing it with her bare hands. She yanked it taut and then fired several rounds of her light pistol directly into the tendril. It began to writhe as the main body disconnected it, the full extent of the appendage flopping to the ground. Diana turned towards the body and fired at the place where the tendril had dislocated from. Bursts of light clashed with black smoke as the Despair seemed to cry in agony.

_Okay, that was sick as hell,_ thought Akko. _Wait. You’re not supposed to…_

“Diana, get out of there!” Akko shouted. Akko shot at the Despair while it was still reeling from Diana’s assault. “It’s not safe!” Diana turned towards Akko and began running towards her. Akko met her at the edge of the camp and pulled her behind cover. “What were you _doing_? You can’t be that close to it!”

Diana dusted off her shoulder and holstered her gun. “Doesn’t affect me.”

“You could’ve been- what do you mean, it doesn’t affect you?”

“Despair,” she said. “It doesn’t affect me. I can be near them or even touch them, and it doesn’t do anything.”

_Okay, Amanda’s robot theory sounding slightly more plausible._ “Still, though! _Leyline_ ’s ready to launch Big Dipper, we can’t risk ourselves. We can’t actually destroy Despair with these guns, right? We need to be in a mechanica.”

“We can only delay and disorient them. That’s true,” said Diana. “Do you know where they’re dropping it?”

“Badcock didn’t tell me,” sighed Akko. “Do you have your comms?”

“Got broken,” said Diana tersely.

“Then, uh… let’s head back to the center of the camp. We should be able to see it from there?”

Diana nodded and grabbed Akko’s hand.

“Wh-” was all Akko could get out before Diana took off running. “D- Diana!”

A loud sound from above caught their attention while they were running. Akko looked up to see _Leyline_ ’s lower hatch open up and drop Big Dipper from above them. “There!” Akko shouted and pointed at the falling mechanica.

“Alright. It should land… that way,” said Diana, suddenly changing her course. Akko was yanked along and almost fell over, but managed to catch herself and run with Diana.

The mechanica crashed a fair distance from their current position, just outside the fortified camp. The machine knelt down and lowered its cockpit, waiting for the pilots to reach it. “That’s convenient,” said Akko. Diana didn’t say anything in response.

They arrived at Big Dipper just as the Despair resumed its assault. Diana quickly jumped into the cockpit, pulling Akko up with her. They both slid into their seats and Akko closed the cockpit. “This is Big Dipper!” Akko shouted, putting on a headset. “Kagari, Cavendish, ready for combat!”

Ursula’s voice came over the radio. “Akko! Diana! Focus on the active Despair for now. The other will activate sooner if you approach it. We’re counting on you!”

Akko turned towards Diana, who gave Akko a determined look. At once, they slammed their sync button.

The Big Dipper roared to life as Akko felt the flash of consciousness that accompanied the sync. Lights lit up in the cockpit over the controls as scattered thoughts and scraps filled Akko’s head. Like always, she tried to grab onto the things she saw and felt, but it was impossible. She caught an inexplicable taste of peanut butter as she flashed back to reality.

SYNC: 75%

They managed to lift the mechanica’s arm just in time to grab a whipped appendage from the Despair. Big Dipper pulled back on it hard, yanking the Despair from its position in the sky towards it. They reared back Big Dipper’s other fist and punched it once its main body was in range.

The tendril they had grabbed ripped off as the Despair was sent flying back, with billowing black clouds pouring from the tear. The pair crushed the appendage in Big Dipper’s hand, turning it to black mist that quickly faded away.

_I wonder what these things are made out of,_ thought Akko. _Solid, liquid, gas, plasma… What the heck is Bose-Einstein condensate? ...I don’t think that’s it._

The Despair charging towards them snapped Akko out of her idle thoughts. _We’re a decent distance from the camp. We need to try and keep it that way._

They held out both of the mech’s hands and caught the Despair’s tackle. Big Dipper was pushed back slightly from the force of the impact. Before they could grapple it, it pulled itself backwards and prepared its next attack.

“Big Dipper, this is _Leyline_. We’re almost ready to launch Nightshade, but it’ll still be a minute or two before it's ready,” said Ursula. “The second Despair is approaching your position faster than anticipated. Finish off this one as soon as you can and get ready to intercept.”

“Roger,” said Diana. “Akko, it’s coming back around.”

“I see it,” Akko replied. The Despair was circling around in the air, likely preparing another charging tackle. _If it’s just trying to hit us, then maybe…_

Akko felt a quick twinge in her brain, telling her Diana was in agreement. The sync gauge flashed as the percentage slowly increased. A warm feeling came over Akko, and she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She opened her eyes to see the Despair launching itself at Big Dipper once again and grinned.

“ _Phaidoari…_ ” she started.

“... _Afairynghor!_ ” Diana finished.

They reached out Big Dipper’s hand as its arm turned into its sword form. There was no way for the Despair to avoid the outstretched blade or stop its charge. They reared back and punched their sword arm forward, impaling the Despair on the blade. As it pierced the dark mass’s core, it seemed to shatter into pieces, which faded into nothingness. A dark and miasmic purple liquid poured out over their blade as the last pieces of the Despair melted away. Soon, the liquid evaporated as well, turning to inky clouds as it vanished.

Akko pumped her fist. “Nice!” she shouted, turning towards Diana with a giddy expression. Diana grinned back, sending pangs of affection through Akko’s chest.

“We can’t celebrate yet. There’s still one more,” said Diana as she composed herself a bit.

“You’re right,” said Akko. “Ursula, how far out is the other one? Is it active yet?”

“It’s still a few kilometers out,” Ursula replied. “But it’ll activate any minute. Get over there and stall it. It’ll be just a little longer… Constanze is working as fast as she can.”

“Got it. Diana, let’s go!”

They quickly activated the thrusters in Big Dipper’s wings and flew towards the ominous dark orb on the horizon. It was looming larger than it had been, and it seemed to be larger than the one they had just destroyed.

As the mech got closer, they pulled back their sword and prepared to strike. _Best case scenario, we can do some damage before it’s even active… full power!_ Their thrusters roared louder as they sped up and slashed directly at the jet-black sphere.

It wasn’t a perfectly on center hit, but the strike still tore through part of the Despair. The mech passed by the orb and turned back around.

The Despair’s wound ‘bled’ as its main body began to warp and pulsate. Two thick, arm-like appendages shot out from its sides. More and more of them grew out as part of the Despair’s center seemed to open up, revealing a dark crimson eye. When each arm finished growing, a pulsing mass of darkness moved along it and turned into a large, flat plate on the end. Akko could only describe this process as ‘vomiting’.

“That’s incredibly gross,” Diana agreed.

Eventually, the Despair had about a dozen of these plates surrounding it and shining like obsidian. Two tentacles emerged from the body’s top like horns, and the bizarre eye-mouth roared.

Akko and Diana swung their blade at the Despair, only to be met with a loud crash as it slammed against one of the plates. While they recovered from the recoil, one of the horn-tentacles launched itself at them, hitting Big Dipper in the shoulder and knocking it off-balance. Akko shouted and reeled back in her seat as she felt the blow and reflexively grabbed her shoulder with her other hand.

“Are you alright, Akko?” said Diana, the concern in her voice barely masking her own pain.

“I’m fine,” said Akko. _We can’t take too many of those. We need to be careful._

They managed to recover from the blow in time to block another with their sword, cutting off part of the tentacle. The usual smoke billowed out from it, but it regenerated quickly and pulled back, causing their follow-up slice to miss it entirely.

_Let’s try the obvious target_ . They stabbed forward towards the eye-mouth, but one of the many plates shifted to block it once again. _Alright. This is less than ideal. The bow…? No, it can’t get through those plates…_

While Akko and Diana considered their options, Several of the plates moved directly to the front of the body, with spikes emerging from their centers. It pulled the plates back and suddenly launched them forward.

“Shit!” Akko shouted. _We can’t move out of the way in time… gotta just try to block it…_ She closed her eyes as Big Dipper braced for impact...

“Look alive!” shouted a voice in Akko’s earpiece. Akko’s eyes shot open just in time to see what looked like a gigantic suit of armor charge tackle the Despair, knocking it hard to the ground. The Despair let out a sound somewhere between a scream and white noise.

“Just in time,” came the voice again. “You alright, Akko?”

“Lotte?” said Akko. They turned away from the Despair to get a better look at their savoir.

Nightshade was an incredibly bulky mechanica, almost the complete opposite of Cupid Bee. Thick plates of purple armor covered its body and arms, with lavender highlights that ran around each piece. A large jet engine was attached to the back of the hulking mech, and both arms had massive cannons under their wrists. Its cockpit looked like a knight’s helm, with an orange stripe painted on the top.

“Yup!” Lotte chirped. “Sorry it took us so long.”

“I’m here too,” said Sucy. “Lotte, it looks like it’s getting back up.”

“It’s tough. None of our attacks can get through its weird… mirror… plate… things,” said Akko.

“Eloquent as always,” Sucy droned. “Let’s see if we can’t do something about that.”

Nightshade’s massive thruster suddenly stopped, and the hulking mech fell to the ground with a loud crash, throwing massive clouds of dust, rock, and sand into the air. When the debris cleared, it slowly drew up to its full, hulking height, sending pieces of stone sliding off of its armor. It started to stomp menacingly towards the Despair, shaking the ground with each step. The Despair was still down from the earlier blow; it quickly rearranged all of its plates to create a barrier around itself while it recovered.

“No,” said Sucy. Nightshade reached down, grabbed two of the plates as they tried to link together and began to simply pry it open.

“Whoa,” said Akko.

“Let’s go, Sucy!” shouted Lotte. An even thicker plate of steel armor shot up from behind the mech’s head and covered the cockpit. Once the plates were pulled far enough apart, the mech reared its head back and slammed it directly into the core.

Purple ink sprayed out as landed in puddles on the ground. The Despair itself twitched and writhed as smoke and miasma spouted from its crushed form. Nightshade stood back up with its head covered in the bizarre liquid.

Once the Despair stopped twitching, it all faded away until there was no trace it had ever been there.

Akko’s mouth was wide open. “Holy shit.”

\------

“Goddess, I’m so glad we didn’t have to take the helicopter back,” said Akko, stretching her arms out as Big Dipper’s cockpit hissed open. “I hope I never have to be in one ever again.”

Diana hummed in vague agreement as the two of them climbed out of the cockpit and onto the landing bay catwalk.

“Ursula said there’s fresh uniforms for us in the landing bay locker room, but I wonder if there’s time for a quick shower before we report back to her…”

“There should be,” said Diana. “Did you want to go together?”

Akko’s brain was briefly filled with images of Diana naked, sensually rubbing soap all over her body, and felt her head fill with steam. “N-no, that’s okay! I mean, if you need to shower, then you can also shower, but we don’t need to do it together, or go together, and you don’t have to shower if you don’t want to of course…” Akko rambled.

Diana cocked her head in slight confusion before giving a slight smile. “Then I’ll see you later, Atsuko.” As she passed Akko to leave, she lingered for a bit before pecking Akko on the cheek.

Akko stood there dumbfounded for several minutes. _She did it again_ , she thought as she raised a hand to touch where Diana had kissed her.

\------

After a quick cold shower and a change into fresh clothes, Akko entered Ursula’s office, where the other three pilots were already waiting. “I’m sorry I’m late, I needed a shower…” said Akko.

“It’s alright, Akko. Diana told me in advance.” Ursula smiled. She lifted a paper from her desk and gave it a quick glance. “Overall, you all did very well. Casualties were minimal, and it looks like Lotte might be able to get some valuable information from the computer you procured.” She put the paper down and smiled again. “Akko and Diana, you did well under pressure. I continue to be impressed by your rapid growth as pilots. And Lotte and Sucy, that was excellent work as usual.”

“As for what to do next…” Ursula turned towards Akko and Diana. “I think I’ll have you two run some VR training fights against Class G Despair. Nightshade was there this time, but it’s likely things could’ve gone very badly if they hadn’t been.” Akko nodded in acknowledgement. “Honestly, I think that’s all. You should get some rest, you’ve earned it. Though…” she turned now to Lotte. “Is now a good time to discuss what we talked about?”

“Ah… yes, it should be,” said Lotte.

“Excellent. I’ll see the rest of you later. Dismissed!”

Akko, Diana, and Sucy left the room and heard the door of Ursula’s office click behind them.

“Do you guys wanna get dinner?” asked Akko.

“I have to go,” said Diana. “But I will see you again soon.” With that, she turned and walked away.

“Uh, okay,” said Akko.

“Rejected,” deadpanned Sucy.

Akko sighed. “What about you, Sucy? Wanna join me?”

“Might as well,” said Sucy. “I’m hungry.”

Akko put her hands behind her head as the two of them casually worked down the corridor towards the mess hall. “What d’you think Ursula wanted to talk to Lotte about?”

“Don’t know,” said Sucy.

“Lotte hasn’t told you anything?”

“It’s not like we tell each other everything.” She sounded annoyed, so Akko decided to drop the subject for now.

They walked in silence for a while until the quiet was unexpectedly broken by Sucy.

“Someone you’re even more annoying when you’re not constantly talking. What’s wrong with you?” she asked bluntly.

“I guess… I was thinking about something Ursula said.”

Sucy looked over at Akko before turning back to face forward. “Thinking, huh. Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Mm…”

“...Akko, I just insulted you. Where’s your usual retort?”

Akko sighed. “Ursula said… ‘casualties were kept to a minimum’. Does that mean… did somebody…”

Sucy continued to face forward. “Maybe.”

“Oh.”

“But that’s why we do this, isn’t it?” said Sucy. “We’re here because we want to protect people. Anyone down there who might’ve… they were here to do that as well.” She put her hand on Akko’s shoulder. “We need to be prepared to face death at any time. Even if it’s people we know.”

“If Lotte and I had gotten out of the ruins faster…”

“Then Big Dipper still wouldn’t have been ready in time,” said Sucy. “We can’t save everyone, Akko. And everyone here knows the risks.”

“Sucy…” 

Akko stopped for a bit, only for Sucy to keep walking. She shrugged. “It is how it is. Let’s get dinner.”

“Thanks, Sucy.”

“Whatever,” Sucy replied.

\------

Akko lay awake that night, staring at the ceiling. _It’s not like I've never known anyone who died before_ , she thought. _But this time… it’s different. I’m not powerless._ _When my parents died, it wasn’t something I could’ve done anything about. But now…_

She rolled over and stared at the wall opposite her bed. _I wonder if Diana’s still awake. I wonder if she thinks about this stuff_. She grabbed one of her pillows and held it to her chest.

_This room is kind of lonely,_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, it's been over a month! how are y'all doing. you hanging in there?
> 
> this chapter was ridiculously difficult to write for whatever reason. action scenes are difficult and i'm bad at them, which is why i started writing a fic that's like 60-70% action. i'm smart
> 
> shoutouts to my editor, seasparks, for all of her help. if you like Fire Emblem: Three Houses, you should check out her stuff!
> 
> also her suggestion for the chapter summary was "after getting hot and sweaty with her lesbian crush, Leyline's hottest new bimbo bachelorette turns down a steamy epilogue", which i didn't use but felt needed to be shared with the world.
> 
> see you all again soon! stay safe, love each other, and defund the police


	8. Monument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko learns more about Diana as she starts to come out of her shell, and then goes on an 'adventure' with Amanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was supposed to be two chapters, but i couldn't find a good place to split it, so you get a 5200 word chapter instead! enjoy

### Chapter VIII. < Monument>

Akko awoke groggily the next morning. She stretched her arms and yawned loudly before deciding whether or not to just go back to sleep. The grumbling of her stomach answered that question for her, so she sleepily pulled on some clothes and shoes. She looked unprofessional, but whatever, she was exhausted and was wearing her badge. That was good enough.

She yawned once again and scratched her back. _Today seems like a good day to not do anything._ She pressed the button to open her door only to be greeted by bright blue eyes.

“Good morning, Atsuko,” said Diana.

Akko stood there for what felt like several minutes while her half-asleep brain attempted to piece together the information it was being provided.

“Hi,” said Akko.

“I was wondering if…” Diana coughed into her hand. Was that a brief blush? “I was wondering if you would like to go to breakfast together.”

“Oh! Uh, sure,” Akko replied. “I was just headed over there myself.”

Akko was still a bit groggy from waking up, and Diana wasn’t much of a conversationalist, so the two of them walked in relative silence to the cafeteria.

“Hey, Akko!” Amanda shouted in greeting as they entered the cafeteria. It seemed the ‘green team’ was already there. “What’s- oh! Is that the princess?”

“Good morning Akko, Diana,” said Jasminka, smiling warmly. Constanze looked up from her breakfast and gave Akko a brief nod of acknowledgement.

Diana awkwardly rubbed her arm at the sudden attention.

“Diana’s not a princess, she’s a normal girl,” said Akko. “C’mon, let’s see what they’ve got to eat today.” She grabbed Diana’s arm and led her to the buffet. “What kinda food do you want? Sweet? Savory?”

“I’m not really sure,” said Diana. “I don’t eat this sort of thing very often.”

Akko had already grabbed a plate and was piling scrambled eggs on it. “Oh, yeah. You mostly eat energy bars, right? Why don’t we just grab a bunch of stuff and see what you like?”

Diana nodded sheepishly and Akko began loading whatever she could find onto her plate. When it was full, she handed it to Diana and started filling a second.

“Do you drink coffee or anything?” Akko asked.

“Tea,” said Diana. “Do they have Earl Grey?”

After stacking their plates high with food and grabbing drinks, the two of them went to sit with the others.

“I never thought I’d see the day Cavendish would join us in the mess hall,” said Amanda. She smirked and put her hands behind her head.

“Don’t be like that, Amanda,” said Jasminka. “I’m glad to have you eat with us, Diana.”

“Th-thank you,” said Diana.

To be honest, Akko was glad it was these three in the cafeteria this morning. Lotte was as bad with people she didn’t know as Diana seemed to be, and Sucy was…Sucy. Akko didn’t know Hannah and Barbara well enough to know how they would react, but if it was anything like how they reacted to Akko, then it was probably for the best that they weren’t here either. Amanda could be tactless, but she was overall a pretty relaxed person; Jasminka was extremely kind and maternal; and Constanze didn’t really care about other people either way.

“Let’s eat!” said Akko. “What should we try first?”

As they tried each food, Akko started to get an idea of Diana’s tastes. She seemed to have a fondness for sweets (especially fruit), and a low tolerance for salt (especially bacon). She hated ketchup more than anything else she tried. Diana was surprisingly picky at times; she ate around any vegetables when she saw them in something.

“You two are acting like this is Diana’s first time eating breakfast,” said Amanda amusedly. She suddenly thought of something and leaned forward. “Wait, is this her first time eating breakfast?”

“I have eaten breakfast before,” said Diana. “But not in a long time.”

“It’s important to eat three square meals a day,” said Jasminka.

“Yes, well…” Diana looked down. “I never really had a reason to eat anything more than a protein bar or drink. I would have a cup of tea from time to time, but other than that, it didn’t matter to me where my calories came from. Everything tasted the same.”

Before anyone else could say anything, Diana grimaced and touched her hand to her forehead.

“Are you alright, Diana?” asked Jasminka.

“I’m fine. Just a headache,” said Diana. The subtle weakness of her voice told Akko that it wasn’t ‘just’ a headache.

“I’ll walk you back to your room,” said Akko. “You should lie down.”

Diana seemed like she was going to protest, but what seemed like another sharp head pain caused her to give in. “...yes. Thank you, Atsuko.” She stood up slowly with Akko’s assistance and gave a slight bow to the other three. “It was nice to meet you all.”

“Yeah, sure thing,” said Amanda. She gave a thumbs up.

“I hope you feel better!” Jasminka added.

Once they were out of view, Diana grabbed her head again and collapsed slightly into Akko’s side. Akko stumbled a bit as she scrambled to hold Diana upright.

“Sorry,” said Diana weakly.

“It’s fine!” said Akko. “I can handle it. I’m just worried about you.”

“I will be alright. I just need a rest.”

Akko briefly thought about asking Diana about whether she should get Dr. Cavendish, but she decided against it. The two of them walked slowly through the airship’s corridors, with Diana attempting to perk up slightly whenever they passed anyone.

They eventually arrived at Diana’s bedroom. Diana scanned her badge against the door and Akko led her to her bed.

Akko wasn’t really sure what she expected Diana’s bedroom to look like. It was almost completely empty. It contained a neatly made bed, a spotless desk that in fact had nothing on it, a closed dresser, and an end table with a small lamp and an alarm clock. It seemed like Diana only ever used this room for sleeping.

Diana carefully slipped under her bed covers, not bothering to remove her uniform.

“Can I bring you anything?” Akko asked.

“That’s alright,” said Diana. “I will be fine. Thank you for your concern, Atsuko.”

“Of course.” Akko got up to leave, but felt Diana tug at her clothes.

“Do you mind…staying for a little while?”

Akko sat down on Diana’s bed and smiled. “I don’t mind at all.”

“Thank you.” Diana shifted a bit. “Just until I can fall asleep…” She reached out her hand for Akko’s and pulled it close to her face.

Diana was unconscious within a couple of minutes. Akko could feel her breath slow on her hand and her grip begin to loosen. Akko slowly removed her hand from Diana’s, careful not to disturb her too much.

When Diana was asleep, she looked fairly different. Her face was soft, almost childlike, and the careful demeanor she maintained normally was gone. Akko reached her hand out for Diana’s forehead, and gently brushed aside her hair. She sat like that for a while before carefully getting up and leaving the room, closing the door with a light click.

\------

Akko was in the dark.

There was nothing to either side of her. There was nothing in front of or behind her, either. Just an inky void on all sides.

Akko didn’t think she’d ever been here before. It felt like the dream she and Diana had shared before, but Diana was missing.

She felt static in her head as a voice echoed through the nothingness. It was too faint to make out. Something flickered on the horizon, and when she squinted, she could almost see the silhouette of Big Dipper against the darkness, but it was fuzzy and colorless.

The voice sounded again, slightly louder, but there was still static.

“I can’t hear you,” said Akko, her voice tinged with white noise. Akko wasn’t sure she had actually even spoken.

_“ - noth -”_ The voice didn’t sound like anything Akko recognized. It didn’t sound at all, it just appeared in her head like the static.

“Who are you?”

_“ - cont - .... - ng -”_

The darkness began to break apart into rows of grey static. Big Dipper was still there, sitting on the horizon, flickering.

_“ - nothing -”_

“What’s nothing?” Akko felt like something was caught in her throat. The static in Akko’s brain got louder and her thoughts became fuzzier.

_“ - nothing -”_

“I don’t understand -” 

The void was mostly static now. She could barely see or hear anything except white noise. Even Akko herself was fading and flickering.

_“ - nothing -”_

Akko tried to open her mouth to say something, but now everything was static. It was so loud that it ringed in her ears. It grew louder and louder until there was absolute quiet.

\------

Akko awoke suddenly, bolting upright in bed. She was covered in sweat, breathing heavily, and her heart was racing. She felt like something was caught in her throat, preventing her from making a sound.

She panicked and tried saying something, and she was eventually able to get a word or two out. The odd sensation in her throat faded. She turned her head to look at the time, but she felt a sharp pain in her head, like someone had driven a spike through her skull. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth in pain, grabbing at her head. She felt it thump several times, more softly each time, until the thumping faded along with the pain.

“What -” Akko said to herself. _What was that? Did I have a nightmare? Why can’t I remember any of it?_

She checked her phone for the time. It was a little after four in the morning. She took several deep breaths to calm her chest and began to slowly count backwards from ten.

Once she was feeling calmer, she laid back down. It took time to convince her body that it could go back to sleep, but she eventually drifted off once again.

\------

“Hey Akko, wanna go on an adventure?” asked Amanda at breakfast the next morning.

“An… adventure?”

“Yeah! An adventure!” Amanda repeated. “ _Leyline_ ’s landing for a bit to refuel and fill up on supplies and junk.”

Despite it being obvious in retrospect, Akko had never really thought about the _Leyline_ having to land before. _Did I just, like, assume it was magic? And could stay in the air indefinitely? I’m not an engineer but I should be smarter than_ that. “What’s the adventure?”

Amanda wagged her finger. “You’re just gonna have to come with us and find out!”

“Who else is coming?”

“Just Jas and Conz. You can invite your lovely lady if you want.”

“She’s not really feeling well, so probably not.”

“That’s a shame,” Amanda shrugged. “I was curious what would happen if I got flirty with her.”

“F- flirty?”

“Anyway, we’re landing in about an hour, so grab a shower and a day bag and let’s goooo.”

\------

Akko stepped out of the _Leyline_ and onto its massive landing pad. Already, people were swarming around the airship, hooking it up to different tubes or driving around giant pallets of food.

It was hot and dry out, and Akko was glad she’d looked up the weather beforehand. She was wearing a light t-shirt and a skirt, and had thrown some stuff, like her badge, in a small, purple purse.

With her were Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka. Amanda was only wearing a spaghetti strap top and very short shorts that left little to the imagination. Jasminka, meanwhile, had dressed in a white sundress with pictures of sunflowers on it. She was also wearing a white sunhat. Constanze was wearing something similar, a cute white dress with a lavender sash around the waist and a big straw hat. Everything about their outfits screamed ‘summer’.

“So, where are we going?” asked Akko.

“We’re gonna grab the tram just outside and take it to Argent Central station, then take the bullet train west towards Sang,” said Amanda.

Before Akko could ask if they were going all the way to Sang, which was a good three hours even by train, Amanda had already taken off with Constanze in tow. Akko looked at Jasminka for guidance, but she just smiled and started to follow Amanda. Akko sighed and followed them to the tram stop outside the landing facility, where they waited alongside a number of other people that Akko vaguely remembered seeing on _Leyline_.

“Lotta people are gonna be gonna the same way as us,” said Amanda. “We’ll be docked for a few days, so everyone’s headed to the station to go home for a bit.”

“Working on _Leyline_ can be difficult. We only land once a month, and that’s the only time a lot of people can see their families,” said Jasminka. “Not as much of a problem for people like all of us, though.”

The tram pulled in after about a minute, and the four of them squeezed on. It was packed, and there were still a ton of people waiting at the stop. Jasminka formed a human shield around Constanze to prevent her from getting separated in the tsunami of people.

“There’s another tram only a couple stops behind us! Please wait for the next tram!” shouted the driver as more people tried to shove their way on. Eventually, he was able to get the doors closed and they rattled off towards the station.

Akko had never been to Argent before. It was much smaller than Rune, and didn’t have nearly as many skyscrapers. The streets were lined with trees, but also some cacti and other desert plants.

“Whatcha gawkin’ at, Akko?” asked Amanda, leaning forward and resting her head on Akko’s shoulder.

“Oh, this city’s just a bit different from what I’m used to.”

“Ah, yeah. Yer from Rune, right? The big city.”

“That’s where I lived when I got recruited, but I didn’t grow up there or anything,” said Akko. “I’m from Toro originally.”

“Salt City!” said Jasminka happily.

“That’s what they call it!” said Akko. “All the buildings near the ocean get covered in thick crusts of salt. My dad worked at one of the desalination plants.”

“Is it true that you’re always thirsty and your skin is always rough ‘cause of all the salt in the air?” asked Amanda.

“Oh, it’s not that salty in the residential areas,” explained Akko. “Though once I went to the plant for bring-your-daughter-to-work day and _everything_ tasted like salt. When I got home I understood why my dad always took a shower first thing after getting back.” Akko gazed out the window as the tram passed storefronts where people were gathering. She saw some children in school uniforms running about cheerily on their way to class. It felt painfully nostalgic.

Akko was broken out of her thoughts by the driver. “This is Central Station! Argent Central! Transfer here for the 2, 3, 7, and 9 trams. Connect for intercity service.”

The tram came to a stop at a large series of platforms allowing people to change routes. People poured out of the tram like water. Even if Akko hadn’t been getting off here, she likely would’ve been pushed by the flow anyway.

Argent Central looked a lot like the train stations in other cities. It wasn’t as grand and gigantic as Rune’s (Rune Central was a massive alabaster building with careful carvings over the entrances; it was often considered one of the most beautiful buildings in Terranova). It was a smaller building made of pink sandstone, more reminiscent of the station back home in Toro.

The four of them moved with the wave of people heading for the bullet train platforms. “Not gonna be a lot of people going our way, there’s only one scheduled stop between here and Sang,” said Amanda, checking a timetable posted on the wall. “Next train’s in about half an hour. Wanna grab a bite?”

“Sure,” said Akko. It was still a bit early for lunch, but she’d had a pretty light breakfast, so a snack couldn’t hurt. Jasminka led the group towards an out-of-the-way steamed dumpling stand. The overwhelming smell of the dumplings being cooked made Akko’s mouth start to water.

“Jas discovered this little place a year or two ago,” said Amanda, throwing her hands behind her head. “Whaddaya think? Awesome, right?”

“Why are _you_ the one acting so smug?” asked Akko.

Jasminka giggled. “I’ll go grab some. Is there anything you can’t eat, Akko?”

“Anything’s fine!”

Jasminka nodded and went to talk to the dumpling seller. After a minute or so, she came back with several giant dumplings.

“These are ginormous,” said Akko. Jasminka just giggled again.

“I’ll eat the rest of yours if you don’t finish it,” teased Amanda.

Akko took a bite of one of hers and was immediately in heaven. The meat inside was perfectly spiced. The dumpling itself was soft, chewy, and surprisingly flavorful. The steam from the inside of the dumpling brought its amazing smell directly into Akko’s nose as she ate. “Absowootly not,” Akko said between bites. “Thish ish amajing.”

“Worth a shot,” Amanda shrugged. “How ‘bout yours, Conz?” Amanda pushed down on Constanze’s head playfully.

Constanze ignored her and continued to eat her dumpling happily. Honestly, Akko had almost forgotten she was there. She was so small, so in crowds, it was like she was invisible. There was something missing from her, though…

“Oh!” Akko realized. “You don’t have your voice synthesizer with you today.”

Constanze shook her head.

“She doesn’t like to wear it out, especially when it’s hot,” said Jasminka, already digging into her third dumpling.

“Kinda cumbersome,” said Amanda. Constanze nodded.

“That’s okay,” said Akko. She bent down a bit towards Constanze and started signing. <I’m learning Terranovan Sign. Do you know it?>

Constanze’s face lit up. <Yeah, I do!>

“Dang, Akko. It took me like a year to learn Sign,” said Amanda, clearly impressed.

“I’m pretty good with stuff like this,” said Akko sheepishly. “I’ve seen Jasminka and Constanze sign with each other before, so I figured it might be good to learn it.”

<Thank you, Akko,> signed Constanze. For “Akko”, she used the motions for ‘loud’ and ‘friend’.

“I’m not that loud!” Akko shouted, only to immediately realize that she had shouted that. She blushed while the other three laughed. Names in Terranovan Sign were generally one or two signs that described the person being talked about, to avoid having to spell names out. “What are you two, then?”

“I’m ‘older sister’,” said Jasminka. “Amanda is ‘annoying sister’.”

This time, it was Akko’s turn to laugh at Amanda. “What about everyone else?” she asked Constanze.

<‘Book friend’, ‘sour face’, ‘ponytail bride’, and ‘raven bride’.>

As they finished up their dumplings, they heard an announcement over the loudspeaker for their train. “The 1021 train to Sang is departing from Track 4 in ten minutes… that’s the 1021 train to Sang, with an intermediate stop at Emerald… 1021 to Sang, Track 4.”

“That’s us,” said Amanda. She gathered up the paper from the dumplings and tossed it into the nearby compost. “Let’s go.”

“Do we need to buy tickets?” asked Akko.

“Nah, we’re military. All we gotta do is show ‘em our badges.”

“Cool.”

\------

The train was nice and relatively empty. Akko, Jasminka, and Constanze found an empty set of four seats around a table and sat down while Amanda chatted with the conductor, who was laughing a bit.

“Does Amanda know her?” asked a curious Akko.

“We take this train a lot, so we’ve gotten to know a lot of the conductors that work on it,” said Jasminka.

<Also, Amanda can’t keep it in her pants and flirts with that one constantly.> Constanze signed, seeming slightly annoyed. <Once we almost missed our stop because ->

“Hey Conz, you better not be telling Akko about my… assorted dalliances,” said Amanda, appearing behind Akko. “Scooch over, Akko.”

“No dalliance today?” Jasminka teased.

“She gets off work around the time we get back, so that’s… wait, I’m not talking about this!” She motioned at Akko. “There’s children here!”

“I’m nineteen!” Akko protested. “Besides, even Constanze knows!”

Constanze had pulled out a small laptop. She looked up from it briefly and just shrugged.

“Wise beyond her years,” said Amanda proudly, like she was talking about a child and not someone only a few years younger than her.

“Are you going out for dinner or just to a hotel?” asked Jasminka

“I wouldn’t go out to dinner without y’all today. Well, Akko I could take or leave,” Amanda replied.

“Hey!”

“So anyway, we’re just gonna meet up tomorrow,” said Amanda. “That enough juicy gossip for you, _loud friend_?”

“You’re the worst,” Akko pouted.

“I can’t be the worst. I gave you the window seat.”

“Can’t argue with that,” said Akko sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“I’m just teasing. Come on, let’s play old maid or something.”

\------

About three games of old maid later (all of which Jasminka won), the train started to slow.

“Ah, almost our stop,” said Amanda. She gathered up the playing cards and put them away before getting up to stretch.

“Isn’t Emerald not for a while yet?” asked Akko.

<Flag stop,> signed Constanze.

Sure enough, the conductor came up to the four of them. “We’re almost there. Do you want to pre schedule a pickup stop, or are you just gonna press the flag button?”

“We’ll just do the button,” said Amanda. “Come on, y’all. Field trip time.”

The conductor led the four of them to the first train car’s vestibule as the train glided to a stop. “Here we are,” she said.

“Thanks, babe,” said Amanda. “I’ll see you tomorrow night~” She winked, and the conductor giggled before heading back into the train car.

<I am perpetually baffled that anyone would want to fuck you,> signed Constanze. Amanda simply stuck her tongue out.

“Language, Constanze,” said Jasminka. She opened the door of the train and the four of them stepped out onto the platform.

The first thing that Akko noticed was that this wasn’t a station. It wasn’t even a building. It was just a tiny platform with a water dispenser and a train call button.

The second thing was that everything around them was in ruins. Collapsed buildings, empty streets, abandoned bikes and trams. The city walls were in pieces. A gentle desert breeze rattled some debris in the distance.

“Where… is this?” asked Akko, taking in her surroundings.

Amanda turned around and threw out her arms. “Welcome to Raron!” she shouted. “The only city to ever be leveled by a Despair attack and abandoned.”

“This… is Raron?” Akko had heard the name in passing. She remembered hearing about the city on the news five or six years ago, not too long before the big attack on Toro that had claimed her parents. But it wasn’t something people liked to talk about. So many had died here. The rescue efforts had lasted for almost a month. The city had been so damaged that it was decided that it wasn’t worth the effort to rebuild. Surviving residents had been relocated elsewhere.

“Yeah,” said Jasminka. “This is our hometown, Raron. Amanda, Constanze, and I all grew up here.”

“Come on, we don’t have all day,” said Amanda, who was already a good distance from the rest of them.

A few of the city’s avenues had been mostly cleared of debris. “The government takes care of anything in danger of collapsing,” Jasminka explained. “They also put a new platform at the former station as a flag stop. People like to be able to come back here, even if there’s nothing.”

Amanda led them to a tower of dilapidated buildings and started to climb. “Our apartment used to be around over here,” she motioned vaguely. “Impossible to tell which building it used to be, though. I think Jas’s family’s house was a few blocks away. That sound right?”

“Yes, that’s right,” said Jasminka. “I’ve never gone back to try to see what my old house looks like. It has some bad memories.” Jasminka looked more solemn than Akko had ever seen her. “But over here’s where the three of us were living during the attack.”

<Sometimes I find small pieces of our furniture,> signed Constanze.

“You all lived together then?” asked Akko.

“Yup,” said Amanda, who was now perched about a story up from the others. “I never got along with my folks, so I moved out. Grabbed Jas too while I was at it. We’ve been friends since middle school. And then we found Consey, so that was three.”

<We call ourselves the green team because once Amanda badly painted our door green.>

“You said it was your favorite color!” said Amanda.

Jasminka giggled. “Things were nice back then.”

Amanda jumped down from her perch and landed perfectly on her feet. “Remember trying to get Conz enrolled in high school? We kept getting passed to different people because no one could figure out what to do. Two emancipated minors trying to enroll some kid they found dumpster diving behind their apartment in public school.”

“That sounds… complicated,” said Akko.

<I didn’t even need to go to school,> signed Constanze. <You two made me go anyway.>

“It’s about the _experience_ , Conz! Besides, you made some friends in science club. I remember you coming home with a ribbon from the science fair…”

Constanze blushed. <I’m going over there!> She grabbed Jasminka’s hand and led the two of them elsewhere.

Amanda laughed. “I dug that ribbon out of the debris after the attack. Also, her favorite stuffed animal. Don’t tell her I told you that,” said Amanda.

“You two are like her moms,” said Akko.

“Would that make Jasminka a MILF?” Amanda laughed. “Nah, we’re more like her sisters, you know? Older sister and…”

“Annoying sister,” Akko smiled. “Why did you want me to come out here?”

Amanda sat down and crossed her legs, and Akko sat down across from her. “It’s just, like… I dunno. You seemed kinda down after the stuff near the ruins. And this place always calms me a bit. Weird, right? This place is probably ghost central. And a lot of the ghosts probably know me!” Amanda laughed. “Our old neighbor woulda definitely haunted me because of the time I accidentally let his cat out and we had to chase it around the building.”

Akko looked up at the fallen buildings surrounding them. “It’s a lot different than Toro. There, they just kind of… well, the damage was less, so they just fixed it all back up. There’s a monument to the dead, but that’s it. But this place…”

“It’s like a giant tombstone,” said Amanda. “It’s proof that someone was here.” Amanda leaned back and lay down on the ground. “They’re going to reroute the train, soon. Shave some time off the old route by building a new track direct from Argent to Emerald. I wonder if we’ll still be able to come here.”

“Even if the train stops passing here, I’m sure there’s other ways to get here. Like the helicopter.”

“I guess,” said Amanda. “I feel like it loses something.” Amanda sat up again. “You know, they tried to separate us after the attack. Only thing that stopped them was that they found out Jas and I were mechanica compatible and could sync with each other. And we refused to go unless they let us bring Constanze.”

“Wow.”

“Turns out you’ve got a bit of bargaining power when you’re two of the only people who can pilot one of those things. It’s not exactly common. They tried to put her in a separate room, too, but… you see how that worked out.” Amanda laughed.

“Mm.”

“Anyway. This city is what gives me the strength to keep fighting,” said Amanda. “I remember what it was like during the attack. I saw… more corpses than I would’ve preferred. Some of them were strangers, some of them were people I knew. Jas and I did what we could… directing people to basements, rescuing people from debris, putting out fires… but it’s not like we had any way to stop it.” Amanda clenched her fist. “I don’t ever want to feel that powerless again. I won’t let there be another Raron.”

\------

The sun was starting to set as the group boarded the train back to Argent. Amanda and Constanze were dozing off, with Constanze leaning on Amanda’s side while the train sped through the desert. Akko stared out the window at the passing rocks.

“A candy for your thoughts, Akko?” asked Jasminka. Akko turned around to see Jasminka offering her a small hard candy.

“Thanks.” Akko took it, unwrapped it, and popped it in her mouth. “And I dunno… I’m just a bit lost.”

“Amanda told you why she fights, didn’t she?”

“Are you psychic?”

Jasminka smiled. “Nope, I just know her pretty well.”

“I’m just thinking… she’s got this whole big reason for fighting. But for me, everything’s so abstract. I didn’t witness the attack on Toro firsthand. I don’t have the context for everything that Amanda has.”

“Do you want to know why I fight, maybe?”

“Sure.”

“I don’t have a big reason like Amanda. I want to help protect people, definitely. But I mostly just want to protect the people in front of me.” Jasminka looked over at the sleeping Amanda and Constanze, her gentle eyes filled with warmth. “Those two are more important to me than anything. Amanda saved my life when she asked me to live with her years ago, even if she doesn’t realize it. And I can’t imagine life without Constanze anymore.” She turned back towards Akko. “Akko, even if you have just one person you want to protect… that’s enough, isn’t it?”

“A person I want to protect…” Akko gazed out the window again, at the encroaching darkness of night, and the lights of Argent in the distance, mulling the question over in her brain as the train continued through the dusk.

\------

After getting off the train, Amanda raised her arms in a big stretch. “Alright then. Time for Jack’s?”

Jasminka and Constanze nodded in agreement.

“Jack’s?”

“It’s a family restaurant not far from here. The owner’s a refugee from Raron that we knew. We used to take Constanze there for her birthday, and now we always make it a point to stop by on our way back from the ruins,” Jasminka explained.

“I’d kill for a burger right now, to be honest,” said Amanda. “Maybe two?”

“Is it alright for me to come along? I mean, if it’s a family thing…”

“We wouldn’t have invited you if it wasn’t okay,” said Jasminka.

“Yeah, we like you, you dork.” Amanda flicked Akko on the forehead. “And maybe we’re not your family yet, but…”

“...thanks,” said Akko. “I can’t remember the last time I went out to dinner with people like this. Probably not since my parents died…”

Akko suddenly found herself being squeezed. Amanda had wrapped her arms around Akko, only to be followed by Constanze and then Jasminka.

“You’re not alone anymore, Akko,” said Jasminka. “The three of us, Lotte and Sucy, Hannah and Barbara, even Diana…”

“We all gotta look out for each other,” said Amanda.

Akko teared up slightly as the other three did their best to crush her to death with their hugs. The moment was interrupted by a loud growl from Constanze’s stomach.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough mushy shit,” said Amanda, breaking up the tactical hug formation. “Let’s go get dinner.”

There were murmurs and signs of agreement as the green team headed towards the tram station. Akko wiped her eyes before following them. “Hey, wait up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter notes:
> 
> \- brunch is the most important meal of the day  
> \- i fucking love public transportation. i should've written a train conductor AU instead.  
> \- my editor informed me that 'sang' is the French word for 'blood', but i didn't change the city's name bc that would mean acknowledging the French language, which i refuse to do on principle.  
> \- if i were writing little witch academia, i would simply give Jasminka characterization and stuff to do. rip to the others but i'm different  
> \- i cut out a bunch of stuff about Amanda and Jasminka's relationship, but i decided to just leave it ambiguous for now.
> 
> thank you for reading! don't forget to leave a comment if you liked this chapter, and i'll see you again soon!


	9. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sortie leads to Akko, Diana, Lotte, and Sucy ending up at Sucy's childhood home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god sorry this took so long. lots of stuff going on irl. hope you enjoy this chapter!

###  Chapter IX. <Thunder>  


“Behind you!” Akko shouted into her intercom, firing several shots at a dark tendril.

“I know!” Sucy shouted back. Nightshade turned quickly and swung its arm, knocking a huge Despair back a significant amount.

Akko was always impressed by seeing Nightshade move. With its bulk, it looked slow - and while it  _ was _ slower than the other mechs, it could still perform incredibly delicate maneuvers both on the ground and in the air.

“We’ve got this one covered,” said Lotte. “Can you handle the other one?”

“Affirm,” said Diana. “Moving to engage.”

This was a pretty routine sortie, all things considered. Well, as much as any Despair attack was ‘routine’. Two Despair, one slower and bigger and one more lithe, had appeared in Tenpenny’s agricultural area, which formed a large ring around the city itself. It was massive enough that it didn’t have a lot of the usual protections that populated areas had, but the density was so low that it often didn’t need them.

_ “There’s probably an important ruin underground in that area,”  _ Ursula had said.  _ “We’ll send both Big Dipper and Nightshade. After you neutralize the Despair, Lotte can begin searching for anything useful.” _

“You ready, Diana?” asked Akko.

“Of course,” Diana replied with a small smile.

_ “Phaidoari Afairynghor!” _

With a quick slice of their sword, they made quick work of the tendril they’d been grappling with and pushed closer. The Despair pulsed and shivered, sending out more tendrils towards Big Dipper. The mech continued slashing and moving forward, cutting off piece after piece as the Despair writhed and shook. It desperately tried to shoot one more tendril at Akko and Diana, but they quickly jetted out of the way before bringing their sword down hard, splitting the Despair in two and covering their blade in dark purple liquid. The two halves briefly held onto their shape after being cut, but then collapsed into mist that slowly faded away, as did the residue left on Big Dipper’s sword.

The two of them scanned the ground to check in on Nightshade, and saw it grappling with the other Despair.

“Do you need help?” asked Akko.

“No,” said Sucy, almost annoyed that Akko had even asked.

Akko watched as Nightshade grabbed the Despair with both of its massive hands and then slammed it into the ground. While it was stunned, they lifted Nightshade’s foot, and then stomped the Despair into the ground. It popped like a balloon into the same odd liquid residue and mist, which all faded after a brief moment.

Big Dipper landed next to Nightshade, shaking the ground slightly. The mech knelt down and leaned forward as Nightshade did the same.

“I think that went well,” said Akko. She jumped out of the cockpit and started to stretch. “No injuries, no casualties. Well…” She looked around at the somewhat flattened fields around her. “Some corn had to be sacrificed.”

Diana nodded. “It was for the greater good.”

“Huh,” said Sucy. “Guess she can act like a normal person.”

“Don’t be rude, Sucy,” said Lotte, who was the last to emerge. Sucy’s response was to cross her arms and grunt.

“So, where do we start -” Akko began to ask, only to be interrupted by a loud groan from Sucy.

“I can’t believe this shit,” said Sucy, who was carefully looking over the field. “That tram sign’s for the 407, right?”

Akko and the others all turned to look at the old, slightly rusted signpost she was pointing to. Sure enough, it read ‘407’ in large, bold letters, with a smaller sign below it. “Yeah, it is. What’s up?”

“Oh, I knew this field seemed familiar,” said Lotte. “And that house off in the distance…”

“Yup,” said Sucy, sounding defeated. “Any minute now, I’m going to get a call-”

Ursula’s voice came in over the intercom. “Sucy, you’ve got a call-”

“Yeah, yeah. Tell her we’ll be over there in a bit.” Sucy sighed. “Well, come on,” she said as she began walking towards the house.

“What’s her problem?” asked Akko. “And where are we going?”

“Well…” said Lotte. “It seems that we just happened to finish this fight on the farm where Sucy grew up.”

\------

All things considered, it was a relatively short walk between the landing site and what was apparently Sucy’s childhood home. The four of them walked alongside the road, passing rows and rows of assorted foodstuffs. Not a single car, truck, or tram passed them the entire time.

“I didn’t realize the trams went out this far,” said Akko.

“Usually you have to request it,” said Lotte. “There’s a button at the tram stop.”

“That sounds inconvenient.”

“Look at this city slicker here,” said Sucy sarcastically. “...but yeah, I went away for high school for a reason.”

“What do you think, Diana?” Akko turned around to look at Diana. She was further behind than Akko expected her to be and was staring into the fields. “Are you alright?”

Diana continued to stare for a few seconds before turning back to face Akko. “I’m fine,” she said simply. She shook her head and walked to catch up with the others.

It didn’t seem like Diana was interested in saying anything else, so Akko figured she would leave her alone for now.

As they got closer to the house, Akko could hear faint sounds of children playing and laughing. Maybe a dozen kids of varying ages were outside the house. Some were running around, others were just sitting on the porch.

Of course, that all changed once one of the kids spotted them. “It’s Sucy!!” they shouted to the others. Immediately, almost all of the kids ran towards Sucy and the others at full tilt, one of them even tackling Sucy into a hug.

“Yes, yes, it’s me,” said Sucy. She patted the hugging child on the head. While her tone was still somewhat monotonous, Akko could see the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

The other kids began to swarm around them, asking questions at a breakneck pace. “What are you doing here?”

“You brought Lotte too! Play with us, Lotte!”

“You too Sucy! Let’s play!”

“Who are those two?”

“That blonde girl is pretty! Is she your wife?”

“No, the brown-haired one is!”

“I thought Lotte was Sucy’s wife?”

“No one is my wife,” groaned Sucy. Akko couldn’t help but laugh, which earned her a glare from Sucy.

“Now, now, calm down,” said Lotte. “We can play later. Is your mom in?”

“Yeah!” said one of the kids. “Come on!” They grabbed Lotte and Sucy by the hands and began to drag them towards the house.

A couple of the kids were now around Akko, looking at her quizzically. “What’s your name?” a girl asked.

“I’m Akko,” she replied. “I’m Sucy’s friend.”

“Sucy has another friend?!” one the other kids exclaimed.  _ Dang, that’s pretty harsh! _ thought Akko.

One of the children had made their way over to Diana, who had been standing awkwardly behind Akko.  _ Was she… hiding behind me? That’s… really cute… _

“What’s your name?”

“Er,” Diana started. “I’m… Diana.” She looked at Akko with an expression that said ‘please help’.

“C-come on,” said Akko, gently shooing the kids away. “Let’s go catch up with Sucy and Lotte, okay?”

“Okaaaay.” Akko and Diana made their way towards the house, accompanied by their tiny escorts.

“Mooooom! Sucy’s here!”

“What have I told you kids about swarming all over Sucy as soon as she gets home?” A somewhat elderly woman emerged from the house. She had long, messy white hair, and her face was wrinkled, freckled, and warm. Her demeanor felt like the opposite of Sucy’s. “Welcome home, Sucy. Oh, and Lotte too! Welcome, dearie.” She wrapped Sucy and Lotte both in a big hug. Akko giggled at Sucy’s slightly perturbed expression. The woman turned to face Akko and Diana. “And I don’t think we’ve met before! My name’s Ramzan Manbavaran. Why don’t you all come inside? I have lemonade!”

\------

Despite the house being somewhat large, it was incredibly cozy. There were knick-knacks and children’s toys almost everywhere. Ramzan led them to the dining room and the five of them all sat down. Some of the other kids hung around, while one of the older kids brought out a pitcher of lemonade.

“I do hope my little Sucy hasn’t been too much trouble,” said Ramzan, pouring a glass. “She can be rude.”

Sucy laid her chin on the table and sighed. “Kill me,” she said.

“Mind your manners, dear,” said Ramzan. “Why don’t you introduce me to your new friends.”

Sucy sat up and sighed again. “This is Akko and Diana. They’re other pilots.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you two.” Ramzan smiled warmly. She gave Akko a quick once-over. “You’re from Toro?”

“Uh, yeah!” said Akko. “How did you know?”

“Oh, an old woman’s intuition. And you…” Ramzan glanced at Diana, who shifted slightly. “I don’t know if I’ve ever seen someone quite like you. But you seem lovely.”

“Th...thank you,” said Diana.

“Now Sucy,” said Ramzan. “Are these two just your friends? Or is one of them…?”

Sucy choked on her lemonade. “They are  _ just friends _ , Ramzan.”

“Oh, is this the case? That’s a bit disappointing. You’re getting to marriage age, you know -”

“Here we go,” Sucy muttered under her breath.

“And I’m not getting any younger! I’d like to see my oldest daughter get married soon -”

“Ramzan,” said Sucy.

“- and maybe see some grandchildren! Wouldn’t that be nice? You could even take over the farm -”

“I’m not taking over the farm, Ramzan.”

“- and really, I’ve always thought that you and Lotte would make such a cute couple -”

“MOM!” Sucy shouted, her face crimson. Lotte was also blushing quite a bit.

“Yes, dear?” Ramzan smiled.

“Please stop.” Sucy buried her head in her hands.

“I’m just saying,” said Ramzan. “Think of how adorable your children would be! Lotte, you’ve grown up to be such a beautiful woman. I’m so proud of you.”

“Um, th-thanks, Ramzan,” said Lotte.

“Oh, just call me mom!” she replied. “Maybe that’ll get Sucy to start doing it more often too.”

“Ugh,” Sucy groaned. “Sorry, Mother.”

A small ding came from the kitchen. “Oh, there’s the cookies. I put them in when I heard you were nearby. Let me get those.” Ramzan stood up and popped into the kitchen.

“...why  _ do _ you call your mom by her name, Sucy?” Akko asked.

“I never really… got used to it, I guess?” said Sucy. “I was already like seven or eight when she adopted me.”

“That makes sense,” said Akko. “Anyway… it’s really funny watching your reactions to your mom.” She giggled. “It’s cute.”

Sucy blushed and looked away. “I’m not cute. Shut the fuck up.”

Some of the children that were still around started making an ‘ooo’ sound. “Language, dear!” called Ramzan from the kitchen.

“Yes, Mother.”

Diana suddenly stood up. “I’m going outside for a bit.”

“Are you okay? Should I come with you?” asked Akko.

“No, that’s alright. I just need some fresh air,” said Diana. She exited the room gracefully, though Akko could tell that she was a bit shaky.

Akko was torn. On one hand, Diana had told her that she would be fine on her own. It was possible that Diana was just overwhelmed and needed some time alone. On the other…

Ramzan reentered the room just as Diana left it, holding a plate of cookies. “Is she feeling alright?” Ramzan put the plate down on the table.

“Diana is hard to figure out,” said Lotte. “What do you think, Akko?”

“...I’ll go check on her real quick,” said Akko. She started to leave the room, then turned back around and grabbed a couple of cookies before leaving again. “Thank you for the cookies, Miss Manbavaran!” she said, stuffing her face with one of them. It was gooey, chocolatey, and still warm.

Diana was sitting on a porch chair just outside, staring off into the field. The blue sky was starting to gray as clouds began to roll in. The wind had picked up a bit and was making the various plants sway.

“Um… I know you said you were fine, but I figured… it seemed like something was wrong.” Akko handed her a cookie. “Uh… cookie for your thoughts?”

Diana looked up at Akko and took it, giving a faint smile. “Thank you, Atsuko.” She nibbled on it a bit. “I’m fine. It’s just…” Diana suddenly grimaced.

“Is it the headaches again?” Akko asked. She held a hand out and touched Diana’s forehead, only to slightly flinch in surprise when it was hot. “You’re burning up! Are you sure things are alright?”

“Thank you for your concern, Atsuko. But I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t know if that’s true,” said Akko. “I… you’re my partner, Diana. I care about you a lot. I want to know if something’s wrong. I want to be there for you.”

“I…” Diana started. She turned away. “I apologize.”

“You don’t need to apologize. I just want you to tell me what’s wrong.”

Diana sat for a bit, staring at the cookie in her hands. “The headaches… they’re getting worse,” said Diana. “My aunt has medicine for it, but they always come back. I don’t think that she can actually help. So I haven’t been going to see her.” Diana closed her eyes. “This is the worst I’ve felt yet.”

The low rumble of thunder came from the distance. Drops of rain slowly fell from the sky.

“It looks like it’s about to storm. Let’s get you inside, alright? I’ll ask Ramzan if there’s a bed you can use to lie down,” said Akko.

“Atsuko…” said Diana. “Thank you. I’m sorry to make you worry.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” said Akko. “We’re partners. That means we need to share how we feel. Right?”

“Right.”

\------

Akko helped Diana upstairs and into one of the bedrooms. It was cluttered with books and notes. After getting Diana into bed, Akko absentmindedly picked up one of the books.

“ _ Mushrooms of Northern Terranova _ ,” she read out loud. “I guess this used to be Sucy’s room?” She looked over at Diana, but her eyes were already closed.

Akko carefully covered Diana with a blanket.  _ She’s… really pretty _ , Akko thought to herself. When she had first met Diana, she thought that she was almost otherworldly, some sort of ethereal being that descended from the heavens. But now, she just looked like… Diana. Up close, her skin wasn’t as pale and unmarked as it looked from a distance. Her cheeks and nose were tinged with a light rose; there were pockmarks and even a couple of freckles. Her lips were small and pink…

Akko suddenly realized just how close her face had gotten to Diana’s and pulled back.  _ Bad Akko! Do  _ not _ kiss girls while they’re asleep! _ She admonished herself while trying to get her blush to go down before getting up to leave.

She closed the door behind her with a click and leaned against it, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.  _ There are still so many things I don’t know about Diana _ . She heard someone coming up the stairs and opened her eyes to see Lotte.

“Akko!” Lotte half-shouted. “We have an emergency.”

\------

Akko hurried downstairs with Lotte, where Sucy was talking on comms.

“Why wasn’t it noticed until now? What’s going on?” asked Sucy angrily.

“I don’t know,” came Ursula’s voice. “But it’s moving in on your position fast.”

“Goddammit, this is-” Sucy was cut off by the house shaking slightly.

“It would be too much to hope that that’s thunder, right?” asked Ramzan.

“There’s a Despair approaching us from the south,” said Sucy. “It wasn’t picked up by any of the  _ Leyline _ ’s sensing equipment. We need to get to our mechanica. Where’s Diana?”

“She’s upstairs,” said Akko. “But there’s something wrong. I don’t think she can pilot.”

“Dammit,” said Sucy. “Did you get that, Callistis?”

“We can start preparing another mechanica to back you up as soon as possible, but that’ll still take time.”

“Let’s go, Sucy!” said Lotte. “If we run it should only be about five to ten minutes to get to Nightshade.”

Before Sucy could respond, a loud crash rang through the house. Akko, Lotte, Sucy, and Ramzan ran outside onto the porch to see a gigantic, serpent-like column of darkness emerge from the ground. It opened up its ‘mouth’ and let out a horrific shriek, shaking the house once again.

“Mom, go inside and make sure the kids are safe,” said Sucy. “Lotte and I are heading out.” Ramzan nodded and turned to go back inside. “Akko, stay here. You’re useless without Cavendish.”

“Sucy!” Lotte shouted.

“It’s fine, I know what she means,” said Akko. She pulled out her anti-Despair pistol. “I’ll keep it away from the house.”

“How are you going to do that-” Sucy started to ask before Akko took off running into the rain. She fired two shots directly at the serpent’s head.

“Hey big idiot! Over here!” Akko shouted. “Sucy! Lotte! Go!”

Sucy shouted something before the two of them took off towards the mechanica, but Akko couldn’t hear it over the sound of the pounding rain. The serpent roared and turned its head over towards Akko. Its mouth contained a dark crimson orb that began to glow.

“Of course it has a ranged attack,” said Akko under her breath. She fired several more shots, most of which missed.

The orb started getting brighter and brighter. A vortex of deep purple shadows swirled around it.

_ Alright, it’s about to fire. I’m far enough away from the house so all I need to worry about is… not getting lasered myself. Cool. I can do that. _ Akko had no idea where that confidence was coming from. Maybe it was the adrenaline. She continued to run through the muddy field.  _ I wonder if Despair know to fire where I’m going to be and not where I am. Goddess, I hope not. _

The serpent-like Despair leaned its head back and fired a purple beam from its mouth. Akko barely managed to jump out of the way, the beam grazing her arm slightly. She grunted and grabbed at the wound it left before falling into the mud. “Hey stupid! You missed me!” She shouted, slowly standing back up. She took her hand off her arm to look at the injury - there was more blood than she was expecting. Her arm and uniform were muddy and wet.  _ I apologize in advance to whoever is in charge of laundry. _ She fired another shot at the Despair, which grazed it slightly. In response, it let out another awful sound.  _ Okay, time to run ag- _ Akko took a step on her right foot and felt a searing pain shoot up her leg.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” groaned Akko. “A sprained ankle? Really, Goddess?” she shouted at the sky. 

It looked like the Despair was charging again.

_ At least…  _ Akko thought.  _ At least Sucy’s family is okay.  _ She violently shook her head.  _ Wait, what am I thinking? I’m not going to die here. I  _ can’t _ die here. I… _

The Despair was finished charging. Akko braced herself and prepared to jump out of the way again. It reared its head back once again…

Only for what seemed like a meteor to slam directly into it. The Despair cried and shook as its beam fired off harmlessly into the air, briefly making a hole in the thunderclouds.

“The heroine has arrived, motherfuckers!” came an aggressive shout from comms.

“Amanda!” Akko shouted. Standing next to the knocked-down Despair was a tall, red mechanica. Its jagged silhouette and scarlet color made it stand out against its surroundings.

“That’s me!” Amanda replied. “Have no fear, Wild Hunt is here!”

“Where’s Nightshade?” asked Jasminka.

“I don’t know,” said Akko. “We split up. I went off to distract the Despair…”

“By yourself? With that dinky pistol? Damn, girl. You’ve got guts,” said Amanda.

The Despair rose back and lunged at Wild Hunt. The mech simply sidestepped it and slammed an elbow down, knocking the Despair back into the mud.

“This one doesn’t seem too bad,” said Amanda.

As if on cue, a half dozen more serpents burst from the ground, surrounding Wild Hunt.

“Amanda, what have I told you about tempting fate?” asked Jasminka, sounding very much like a patient kindergarten teacher.

“Well, fuck,” said Amanda.

Wild Hunt reached an arm behind itself, drawing a large blade and getting into a ready stance. The serpents began launching themselves at Wild Hunt, one after the other, as the mechanica deflected the attacks with a flurry of sword strikes. Sometimes, they would manage to slice a serpent in half horizontally; but when they did that, a new one would always rise in its place.

“The main body must be underground,” said Jasminka.

“What, so we gotta pull it out?”

“Unfortunately, I don’t know if Wild Hunt is strong enough for that…”

“Then let us handle it!” Sucy shouted. Akko turned to see Nightshade running full tilt towards the Despair. It grabbed two close serpent heads and pulled up, activating its gigantic thrusters to try to pull it out of the ground.

“Damn! Right on time!” shouted Amanda. “We’ll cover you!” Wild Hunt shot towards Nightshade in time to slice off a head that was trying to attack it.

Nightshade’s boosters began firing with even more power as the ground below the Despair started to split apart. “Almost…” said Sucy, with a great deal of strain.

“Sucy…” said Akko. “...Sucy! Lotte! You can do it!”

“I don’t need you… to tell me that!” shouted Sucy as the full body of the Despair was violently ripped from the ground. It looked very much like a large blob with a bunch of weird serpents coming out of it. With a grunt from Sucy and Lotte, Nightshade tossed it into the air.

“Wild Hunt, get clear,” said Lotte. Nightshade slammed its hands into the ground in front of it and leaned forward. Suddenly, the body of the mechanica started to shift. The legs lowered and two rods shot from the knees, stabilizing the giant machine. The boosters rolled to the sides as a massive, silver cannon rose out of Nightshade’s back. A bright light began to charge at the mouth of the cannon.

“Nightshade main cannon! Fire!” shouted Sucy. A massive beam of light shot forth from the cannon, bathing the Despair in cleansing fire. It writhed and made one last, awful noise as it disintegrated into nothing.

Akko stood with her mouth agape before flopping backwards, her butt landing in the mud. 

“How the heck does your mechanica get cooler every single time I see it in action.”

\------

“Ow ow ow,” said Akko. She grimaced as Ursula rubbed alcohol over the gash on her arm. She was back on the  _ Leyline _ , in the med bay; Dr. Cavendish was preoccupied with Diana, so Ursula was providing her with first aid.

“Hold still, Akko,” said Ursula gently. She finished disinfecting the wound and began wrapping it up. “I’m glad you weren’t more seriously hurt…”

“Well, I’m pretty robust, you know?” Akko flexed. “I could’ve kept going if I’d needed to.”

“Well, let’s be glad that you didn’t.” Ursula cut the bandage, then moved on to Akko’s ankle. “We’re going to need to wait for the doctor to look at this. For now, I’ll wrap it. Keep your weight off of it for a little bit, okay?”

“Sure, sure.” Akko sighed. “Is Diana going to be alright?”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine,” said Ursula. She smiled and patted Akko’s leg. “Why don’t you lie down in one of the beds for a bit? I’m sure Dr. Cavendish will be done soon.”

“Okay. Thanks, Ursula.”

“It’s no problem. Try to relax, okay?”

Akko watched Ursula leave and flopped down onto a bed. With nothing else to occupy her mind, she started to worry about Diana. Was she just sick? What if it was something serious? She groaned.  _ I just feel… useless. _

“Am I interrupting your brooding?” Akko turned to see Sucy standing beside the bed. “I can come back later.”

“Hi Sucy,” said Akko. “What’s up?”

“Why did you do that?” asked Sucy.

“Do what?”

“Nobody asked you to ‘distract’ the Despair. You weren’t even in a mech… you could’ve gotten killed.”

“Aw, were you worried about me?”

“No!” Sucy shouted, her cheeks getting red. “I just want to know.”

“Well… I didn’t really think about it. My body just moved on its own, you know? Like it did when I climbed into Big Dipper for the first time.”

“So do you just throw yourself headfirst into life-threatening situations for kicks?”

“I mean, not usually,” said Akko. “It’s just, like… you’re my friend. I want to help protect the things that are important to you.”

Sucy cleared her throat. “I guess… that’s fine.” She turned to leave. “You’re still an idiot.”

“Yeah, but I like to think it’s endearing.”

“It’s not. Get better soon.”

Akko giggled as Sucy left.

“Was that Manbavaran just now? I needed her for something… whatever, I’ll do it later,” said Dr. Cavendish. “Show me your ankle.”

Akko sat up. “Is Diana okay?”

“None of your concern,” she replied. She looked at Akko’s ankle and sighed. “I have better things to do than deal with an injury brought about by your own stupidity.”

“This is your literal, actual job,” said Akko. The doctor just grunted in response. “And Diana’s health  _ is _ my concern. She’s my partner, so…”

“So what?” Dr. Cavendish asked. “You don’t know the first thing about Diana. Don’t concern yourself with things you know nothing about.”

Akko felt herself getting indignant. “Maybe if someone actually told me anything-”

“Quiet. Your ankle will be fine. Now leave. You’re in the way.”

As Dr. Cavendish went back behind the curtain surrounding Diana’s bed, Akko stuck out her tongue.

_ No one tells me anything. And I don’t think anyone will ever tell me anything. For now… for now, I need to keep being there for Diana. _

\------

Akko emerged from the gym’s locker room, a towel around her neck and a water bottle in hand. She’d just gotten done with her daily workout, and taken a quick shower.  _ When did I become the kind of person who not only has a daily workout, but also…  _ enjoys _ it?! _ She thought to herself as she wandered down the hallway to the cafeteria. It was just about dinnertime, and she was pretty sure that today was pizza. Thinking about it made her stomach growl, and she walked a little faster, not wanting to wait any longer. She’d eat dinner, check in on Diana, and then maybe hang out with Lotte or the green team. A nice, relaxing evening.

“Miss Kagari,” came a male voice from behind her. She turned around to see a prim and proper young man.

“Oh, Andrew,” said Akko, turning around. “What’s up?” She hadn’t really gotten to know Andrew at all. He was apparently vital in making  _ Leyline _ work, but he mostly seemed to work behind the scenes.

“Here, take this,” Andrew handed Akko a small, rectangular object with a metal bit on the end.

“What’s this?” she asked, turning it over in her hands.

“It’s a compact flash drive,” said Andrew. In response to Akko’s blank expression, he continued. “It’s a device that has computer data on it.”

“Okay, cool.” Akko squinted at it. “What do I do with it?”

“Nothing,” said Andrew. “I was asked to give this to you. And before you ask… I don’t know what’s on it.”

“That wasn’t gonna be my next question!” Akko insisted, even though it was. “Who told you to give this to me? I don’t know anything about computers… shouldn’t it go to Constanze or Lotte or something?”

“I apologize, but I cannot divulge that information. Just hang on to it.”

“Uh, okay,” said Akko, placing it in her uniform’s chest pocket. 

“And with that, I must be on my way. Have a good night, Miss Kagari.” Andrew turned to walk away, then suddenly turned back. “Also: do not let anyone know you have that. If anyone asks about it, deny its existence. And if they somehow find out anyway,  _ do not _ give it to them, under  _ any _ circumstance,” he said gravely. “That’s all. Good night.” He nodded and left.

“Uh, good night,” said Akko. She took the… flash thingy out of her pocket and inspected it again, but nothing about it stood out in any way. It seemed like a perfectly ordinary… whatever it was.

_ What a weird thing, _ Akko thought.  _ Well, whatever. _ She put it back in her pocket and continued towards the mess hall.  _ All I gotta do is hide it somewhere and forget about it. _

After dinner, she went back to her room and tossed it in her underwear drawer. It seemed as good a place as any.

\------

Ursula clicked open the door to the main meeting room on the  _ Leyline  _ and closed it behind her. She had received a message asking for her to attend an important meeting organized by Vice Admiral Finnelan, but what it was about, she had no idea.

There weren't many others there. Ursula had asked if she could have her protege attend with her, but had been shot down. Apparently, the contents of this meeting were of the utmost secrecy. Well, that was fine. She could plan around that.

Also in attendance (besides Finnelan and Ursula herself) were Andrew Hanbridge, the young head of the clerical and logistics department; Captains Badcock and Nelson; Doctor Daryl Cavendish; Wednesday, the head of R&D and a young, dark-skinned woman with long, black hair covering one eye. Ursula didn’t quite remember her name, but she was pretty sure that she’d seen her around before… McDuff? McIntosh? …McIntyre? Yes, McIntyre, that was it.

Ursula took a seat next to Captain Badcock, and Finnelan stood up and moved to the head of the room.

“Now that we’re all here, we can begin,” said Finnelan. “First of all, this meeting is of the utmost secrecy. Nothing in this meeting leaves this room. Do I make myself clear?”

There were vague murmurs of agreement.

“Good. This meeting regards a particular anomaly reported by the clerical department. Hanbridge?”

Andrew picked up a small stack of papers and cleared his throat. “Thank you, ma’am. As you know, the clerical department has been carefully monitoring the Miasma for any signs of intense activity. We have managed to predict several Despair attacks with our methods thus far, and this has given us a slight advantage with regards to mechanica deployment.” He shuffled the papers a bit and began passing one out to each other attendee. “This paper contains the details of a recent discovery made by Miss Molly McIntyre, one of our most skilled analysts. Molly?”

“Thank you, Andrew,” said Molly. Her voice was somewhat slight, but she spoke with surprising gravity. “For some time, I’ve been comparing current Despair patterns with those in the past. As is likely obvious, Despair attacks have been much milder in the past few years, ever since the large-scale attacks on Raron and Toro. Currently, many of the Despair generated by the Miasma are weaker units more suited to scouting and smaller-scale assaults on specific locations. I felt that this lull was extremely suspicious.”

Ursula looked down at the paper in her hands, but it might as well have been gibberish. Academia was never one of her strong suits.

“That’s when I found it,” Molly continued. “The Miasma is creating  _ something _ . I don’t know what it is. But the ‘dark energy’ that forms Despair is being increasingly concentrated in a specific location within the Miasma’s core.”

“Could this be the leadup to another massacre, like Raron and Toro?” asked Finnelan.

“Our records of the time just before the attacks of several years ago are incomplete, but they don’t seem to match what’s happening now. If there was going to be another massive attack like that, the energy would be less concentrated, as the Miasma would be creating many large Despair. This is something different entirely.”

“We have waited to bring this to your attention until we could be absolutely sure that something was going on,” said Andrew. “However, it’s undeniable. The Miasma is creating something new, and we don’t know what it is.”

“If we don’t know what it is, how can we plan for it?” asked Badcock. “Are there any hypotheses from the clerical department?”

“It’s impossible,” said Molly. “Nothing like this has happened before. Our best guess is a new type of Despair… perhaps one smaller but stronger.”

“If it’s small, then that’s not as big of a deal, right?” asked Nelson. “The mechanica we have are already capable of dealing with much larger threats. In what way is this different?”

“The pilots we currently have have never had to deal with Despair as strong as those ones from four years ago,” said Ursula.

“Also, the mechs are designed to handle the big ones,” added Wednesday. “We don’t know how well they could deal with something unique.”

“You and Albrechtsburger have been working on a new one, correct?” said Finnelan. “Can you take this new information into consideration in its construction?”

“We can certainly try,” said Wednesday.

“Cavendish, I want you to continue your work on New Moon,” said Finnelan. “If this is a threat that our current mechanica may not be able to deal with, we might need to move the project forward.”

Ursula frowned, but bit her tongue.  _ Raising this particular objection to Finnelan again would likely accomplish very little _ , she thought.  _ I need to focus on those plans I’ve already put into place _ .

“Yes, ma’am,” said Daryl. “I’m working towards a major breakthrough now.”

_ A major breakthrough… _ thought Ursula.  _ I’ll need to look into that… though it might be too risky to get involved _ .

“Callistis, keep training the pilots as normal. There’s no reason to concern them.”

“...yes, ma’am,” said Ursula. “You’ve stated that nothing about this can leave this room. Does that apply to my protege as well? She-”

“I did and it does,” said Finnelan coolly. “ _ Nothing _ leaves this room. Understood?”

“...understood.”

While Finnelan continued giving orders to the others, Ursula began planning her next move.  _ I don’t know if I can leak this information without being found out. There’s too much at stake for me to get caught now, and if one of my allies gets caught, it’s over. I just need a little more time…  _

##  END PART II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's part 2! it's fewer chapters than part 1 but waaaay longer in terms of word count. so many things are happening!
> 
> hopefully it won't be two months to chapter 10. as always, thank you for reading! there's some really exciting stuff coming up, so i hope you'll stick around.


	10. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Akko and Diana grow closer, a bizarre new threat reveals itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhgrn sorry that i haven't posted in a while! had a lot of difficulty with this chapter for some reason. probably because this is where things 'get real'. and also because of everything that's happening in the world and i'm stressed out all the time constantly. i hope you enjoy!

##  Part III

###  Chapter X. <Crash>  


An inky blackness, a sense of loneliness, a distant light, an unsettling silence. This was familiar.

Akko wasn’t sure what these dreams were. Were they just ordinary nightmares? Or were they something more? She had had the shared dream with Diana months ago, and that felt similar, but they seemed to be unrelated. Then again, who could say?

There was often a voice, but she could never make out what it was saying. She couldn’t speak with it. Everything was static, and it became noisier and noisier as the dream went on and she fell into broken shadow, drowned by overflowing white noise.

When she woke up, she was covered in sweat and barely able to breathe. She’d have a splitting headache for a few minutes, but it would subside.

And eventually, her heart would stop racing, and she would fall back asleep.

———

“Akko, no offense, but you look like dogshit,” said Amanda at breakfast one morning. “You been sleeping?”

“I think so,” said Akko groggily. She prodded at her eggs with a fork. “I mean, I’m going to bed on time, and I’m getting up on time.”

“Quality of sleep is as important as quantity of sleep,” said Jasminka. “If you’re sleeping lightly, or waking up multiple times during the night…”

Akko sighed and laid her head down on the table. “I think I’ve been having nightmares, or something.”

“What about?” asked Amanda.

“I don’t really remember.” Akko rolled her head to the side. “When I try to think about it, my brain just feels… foggy.”

“You had any more magical lesbian dreams?”

“Have I had any what?”

“I think Amanda means the shared dream you had with Diana,” said Jasminka.

“No, not in months. There’s seven gems on Big Dipper… shouldn’t we have learned how to activate another one by now?”

Amanda and Jasminka looked at each other. Amanda shrugged. “I mean, who knows? You said there’s no useful records, right? And no one knows where Chariot du Nord is.”

“Even if I did, she probably wouldn’t help me,” Akko grumbled. “No one tells me anything. I feel like there’s all this stuff going on, and it’s all really important, but any time I try to ask about it, I just get brushed off. ‘It’s not important.’ ‘You don’t need to know that.’ ‘That’s classified.’ I’m the pilot of an ancient superweapon! Why isn’t there a manual somewhere? Isn’t it like a billion years old?!”

“Actually, yeah,” said Amanda. “That’s fuckin’ weird.”

“Maybe it’s because so few people can use it?” said Jasminka.

“But the last pilots were only a decade ago!” said Akko. “And maybe they’re gone now, but why didn’t they leave anything behind?”

The conversation was interrupted by an alarm followed by a message on the loudspeaker. “Class J Despair detected east of Emerald. Wild Hunt to launch bay. Repeat, Wild Hunt to launch bay.”

“Well, shit,” said Amanda. “Looks like duty calls. C’mon, Jas.”

“You should get some more sleep, Akko,” said Jasminka. “Maybe try to see a doctor?”

“Who, Dr. Cavendish? She hates my guts,” said Akko. “I’ll try to take a nap. Stay safe.”

“Of course.” Jasminka smiled.

———

By the time Akko awoke from her nap, it was already almost dinnertime. _Wow, guess I really needed that_. She stretched and yawned. _Might as well try to get some exercise in before dinner._

“I wonder if Diana would be interested…” Akko mused to herself. She put her uniform back on and knocked on Diana’s door. “Hey, Diana! It’s Akko.”

Surprisingly, Diana opened the door. “Hello, Atsuko.” She gave a slight smile.

“How are you feeling?” It’d been some time since Diana’s collapse at the Manbavaran homestead, and she still wasn’t totally cleared for combat yet, but she was looking better than she had been.

“I’m doing alright,” said Diana. “Again, I apologize for my previous condition-”

Akko waved her hand, cutting Diana off. “No, no! Don’t apologize for that. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Mm… I suppose not.”

The two of them stood around awkwardly. Well, Akko felt awkward at least. Diana was just kind of watching her with those deep blue eyes.

Akko shook her head. “A-anyway! I was about to head to the gym, and I was wondering if you’d like to join me?”

Diana thought for a bit. “Alright.”

“You don’t have to if you- oh, you said okay,” said Akko. “Uh, let’s go, then!”

As they walked, Akko tried to think of things to say. “So… we, uh, still haven’t learned any new words, huh?”

Diana hummed. “You’re right. In truth, I’ve been thinking about that as well. What is it that teaches us new ones? What conditions have we not met?”

“Yeah, we learned the second one, like… super fast. But it’s been _months_ now and there’s nothing.”

Diana stopped and put her hand on her head. Akko kept walking for a bit before stopping to look back at her.

“What is it, Diana?”

“Who decides it?” asked Diana.

“…huh? Who decides what?”

“The words. Who decides when we learn them? The Goddess? The Big Dipper itself? Something else entirely?” Diana closed her eyes. “And furthermore, why can only some people use Big Dipper? Even if someone’s otherwise compatible with mechanica - which are all based on Big Dipper’s design - they might not be able to use Big Dipper at all. What criteria do we meet that others don’t?”

Akko racked her brain trying to process all of what Diana had said. “Do you think that it’s like… _alive_?”

“I don’t know,” Diana replied. “But there has to be something, correct?”

“I… yeah,” said Akko dumbly.

“Ah! I’m… I apologize. That was a lot,” said Diana sheepishly.

“No, no, it’s fine! It’s totally cool! I just… well, maybe I’ll think better after we exercise?”

Diana nodded. “That makes sense. Let’s not dally any further.”

Akko giggled a bit.

“Wh-what? What’s funny?” Diana asked.

“Oh, it’s… sorry, it’s just that I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone use the word ‘dally’ out loud before.”

Diana’s cheeks turned slightly pink. “Is that bad?”

“No, no! It’s cute.” Akko grinned. She suddenly realized that she had just called Diana cute and blushed. “Uh, let’s go!” she exclaimed.

Diana looked as Akko started walking again and followed after. “Cute…” she mumbled under her breath.

———

Akko had insisted on changing separately, so she was already stretching by the time she saw Diana in her workout clothes. And honestly, she was totally unprepared. A white shirt, a dark sports bra that was definitely visible underneath it, tight black compression shorts… and if that wasn’t enough, her hair was held back in a ponytail. Akko could feel herself heat up just looking at Diana.

“Are you alright, Atsuko?” Diana asked.

_Oh shit, I’ve been staring_. “I’m fine! Fantastic, really. Doing some, uh, stretches, you know. Stretching.” Akko stretched her leg out for emphasis. “How are… how are you?”

Diana walked over and put her hand on Akko’s forehead. It felt cool to the touch, but Akko could feel herself getting warmer at the contact. “Do you have a fever? You’re very hot.”

“H-hot?! I mean, maybe if you think that, I mean- wait, no. You mean temperature! I’m fine! No fever.” _Akko you are doing terrific_.

“Mm… if you say so. Shall we?”

Honestly, working out with Diana wasn’t much different than working out by herself, though there were some key differences. For example, when they were running, Akko did her absolute best to keep pace or go faster than Diana, because if she was slower, she would find herself transfixed by Diana’s swaying ponytail and the exposed nape her hair usually covered, and then bump into something or stumble.

But Akko’s lesbianism aside, it was fun. It was nice having someone to talk to, and to give each other suggestions and help.

After about an hour, they wound down with some stretches.

“Shall we take a shower?” Diana asked.

Akko coughed. “Uh… I mean…” Akko’s brain short-circuited at the suggestion.

Diana cocked her head. “Atsuko?”

“Y-yeah! Shower! Let’s shower.” _Calm down, Akko. There are separate shower stalls. It’s fine. You fucking lesbian._

Akko prevented herself from peeking at Diana while they got undressed and into two stalls. _Honestly, Diana probably wouldn’t care if I saw her naked. But that’s like, the problem! I don’t know what she thinks of me. I don’t want to like… she seems so sheltered. I’d feel like I was taking advantage of her if I looked. And if she knew I looked at her in a like, sexual way… would she be creeped out? Agh._ Akko sighed and thumped her head lightly on the shower wall.

“Are you okay, Atsuko?” Diana asked from the next shower.

“Oh, uh, yeah! Sorry!”

“Okay,” said Diana. “You know, Atsuko… you’re very attractive.”

Akko nearly choked. “I’m _what?!_ ”

“I thought you might be embarrassed about your body, because you always want to change separately. So I wanted to reassure you that there’s nothing to be anxious about.”

_Goddess, please help me._ “Um… thanks. I… you look nice too. I mean, not that I’m looking when we change or anything! But like, normally, in clothes.” _Akko can you please not talk like a goon for two minutes._

“Really?” asked Diana. “It makes me happy to hear that from you.”

_I’m going to die. Arae_ _Aryrha_ _…_

_Wait, what the heck does that mean?!_

Just then, she heard the door to her shower stall open. “Akko!” Diana shouted.

“Gah!!” Akko jumped and quickly covered her eyes. “D-Diana! You can’t just-”

“Arae Aryrha!”

“That’s… you just thought it too?!” Akko peeked at the other girl’s face through her fingers.

Diana nodded. “It must be another word. But this time we weren’t asleep, so… are you okay?”

“We are both naked,” said Akko, closing her eyes. She wanted to cover herself as well, but she didn’t have enough hands.

“Oh. Oh! Sorry,” said Diana. “But you know, something about this is… well, never mind.”

Akko heard something rustling, and then felt a cloth being pushed at her hands.

“I, uh, put on a towel, so you can open your eyes. Here is one for you as well.”

Akko slowly uncovered her eyes to see that Diana was indeed both wrapped in a towel and holding one towards Akko. “Th-thanks,” said Akko. She rubbed her face and then wrapped it around herself. Diana’s face had the most color that Akko had ever seen on it. Which wasn’t a very high bar to clear, but Diana was clearly blushing. Or maybe it was just from the hot water? “So… what now?”

“I think I’m going to go see my aunt and get cleared for flying again.”

“Okay. Are you going to be alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” said Diana. “I’m going to go get dressed. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Sure.”

———

After they showered and dressed, Akko and Diana parted ways.

“Your face is red,” said Sucy, appearing beside Akko. “Did you stay in the shower too long? Idiot.”

“N-no! I stayed in the shower a normal length of time. It was a totally normal shower.”

Sucy gave Akko a look. “Yeah, okay. You’re smiling, too. You look stupid.”

“What the heck, Sucy…” Akko groaned. “Anyway, I’m heading to dinner. Do you want to come with?”

“I guess.” Sucy shrugged. “That’s where I was going anyway.”

The cafeteria was fairly full; Akko and Sucy had difficulty finding the other pilots before Amanda stood up and shouted at them. The green team was there already, as was Lotte.

“Place is poppin’ tonight,” said Amanda. Jasminka nodded.

“I already grabbed your dinner, Sucy,” said Lotte, motioning to a seat next to her.

“Damn, you’ve got yourself a nice wife,” Amanda teased.

Lotte blushed. “I-I mean… I’m not really-”

“Ugh,” groaned Sucy, sitting down with a huff.

“I guess I better get something for myself, then,” said Akko. “Anyone need anything else while I’m up?”

“Could you get us more injera? We ran out before we finished our doro wat,” asked Jasminka politely. Constance tugged on her sleeve. “And could you get Constance a slice of carrot cake if they have it?”

“Injera and carrot cake, got it.” Akko saluted. “Well then, I’ll be right-”

Suddenly, a horrible, throbbing pain arose in Akko’s head. She grabbed the sides of her head with her hands. “Agh!” Akko shouted. The pain kept increasing and increasing. It was enough that Akko was forced to shut her eyes, though not before she saw Amanda clutching her head as well.

“What the fuck?!” Amanda shouted through gritted teeth.

“Amanda, what’s wrong?” asked Jasminka, her voice filled with concern. “Akko?”

Akko couldn’t give an answer. It was difficult enough to keep standing. The voices and sounds of the cafeteria started to blend together, though before it became blurred static she heard a loud clatter from elsewhere in the room. It felt like a spike of white noise was trying to push her brain out of her skull.

Slowly, the pain began to subside. The ringing in her ears faded. Akko slowly opened her eyes.

At some point, Sucy had stood up and was holding her up. Akko hadn’t even noticed.

“What… what was that?” Amanda asked.

“I have no idea,” said Akko. Her breathing was slowly starting to regulate. Sucy helped her sit down. “Thanks, Sucy.”

“What happened?” Jasminka asked, rubbing Amanda’s back.

“It was like… like horrible feedback being injected into my skull,” said Amanda. “It was just Akko and I who felt it?”

“I think so,” said Lotte. “Though, wait… it looks like someone collapsed over there?” She pointed over at a small crowd that had formed on the other side of the mess hall.

“Let’s take a look,” said Akko.

“Are you sure?” said Lotte.

“I’m okay, I promise. Besides, they must have had the same headache. Come on, Amanda.”

“Sure, sure.” Amanda stood up and walked with Akko over to the crowd. They parted to let the pilots through.

The collapsed individual was a dark-skinned woman with long black hair. Her badge said ‘McIntyre’, and indicated that she was in the clerical and logistics department.

Amanda bent down to pick her up. “I’ll take her to the medical ward. Akko, give me a hand.” Akko nodded and bent down as well, and the two of them draped the woman over their shoulders.

They carefully ambled their way over to the ward. Amanda nudged the door open with her foot. “Dr. Cavendish! Someone collapsed in the mess hall…” she shouted into the room.

“Put her down on one of the beds. I’ll be right there,” Dr. Cavendish called from the back of the office. Akko and Amanda gently lowered the woman onto a free bed.

She slowly started to open her eyes. “Huh… what? Where am I?” she asked groggily.

“You’re in the medical ward,” said Akko. “You collapsed in the cafeteria.”

“I did?” She sat up slowly. “Did you two… bring me here?”

“Yup,” said Amanda.

“Thank you… I’m Molly. Molly McIntyre. And you’re… Amanda and Akko, correct?”

“That’s us!” said Akko. “Do you remember anything from before you passed out?”

Molly hummed. “Oh, yeah. There was this horrible pain…”

“Like a horrible spiky thing in your head?” asked Akko. “The same thing happened to us.”

“It’s not just you three,” said Dr. Cavendish, emerging from behind a privacy curtain. “New Moon’s down too.”

“Diana,” said Akko forcefully.

Cavendish ignored her. “I’ve also been informed that the same thing happened to Captain Callistis.” She walked over to the group. “I don’t know what the cause is. And I haven’t heard of it happening to anyone else.”

“Perhaps it happened to others on the surface?” asked Molly.

“If it did, it’ll be hard to find out, especially since it was just temporary pain,” said Cavendish. “Can you all stay put? I’m going to run some tests.”

“But I’m hungry…” said Akko. Cavendish ignored her once again and went back behind the curtain. Akko pouted. “Ugh… I wonder if she knows what it was and won’t tell us or if she _actually_ doesn’t know what happened.”

Amanda shrugged. “Who knows. Cavendish’s a bitch.”

“I heard that, O’Neill,” said Cavendish from behind the curtain.

“Good,” said Amanda. She held up her middle finger in Cavendish’s general direction.

“I hope Diana’s alright…” Akko sighed.

Just then, Molly’s phone began to ring. “This is McIntyre,” she said. “I’m in the medical bay… no, I’m fine. You need me there? Sure, I can… what? What?” She suddenly bolted upright, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. “I’ll be right there! Hold on!” She began to sprint towards the door.

“Molly, the diagnostics!” shouted Akko, but she was already gone. “That’s probably fine, right? Copier on fire?”

“Paperwork printed on the wrong color of paper,” said Amanda.

“Printer’s out of magenta.”

“Spreadsheet broke.”

“Andrew spilled coffee.”

“Andrew died in the copier fire.”

“Rest in peace,” said Akko, putting her hand over her heart. “…I wanna see Diana.” She looked forlornly at the privacy curtain.

“Just go over there, then?”

“I can’t,” Akko sighed. “Cavendish never lets me.”

“So? Just go over there anyway. You could take Cavendish in a fight.”

“I don’t want to cause trouble for Diana, though.” Akko sat down on the bed Molly had been using. “Things are hard enough for her as they are.”

“Eh.” Amanda put her hands behind her head. “I still think you should fight her.”

———

After Dr. Cavendish was done, Akko and Amanda hung around outside the med bay doors waiting for Diana’s checkup to end.

“You don’t have to wait with me,” said Akko.

“Don’t worry about it,” Amanda replied.

The doors slid open to reveal Diana. “Ah… Atsuko, Amanda. Hello.”

“Hey there, princess,” said Amanda. She threw her arm over Akko’s shoulders. “Akko was super worried about you.”

“I… I was just regular worried!”

“I apologize for worrying you, Atsuko. But I’m fine,” said Diana. “The headache aside, I’m cleared to pilot again.”

“That’s great!” shouted Akko. She grabbed Diana’s hands. “I mean, it sucks that we have to fight, but I’m glad you’re better!” Akko’s stomach growled. “Uh, sorry, I haven’t eaten dinner yet…”

Diana giggled. “Let’s fix that, shall we? What’s on the menu this evening?”

“Doro wat or turkey with mole,” said Amanda. “Either of those to your fancy, princess?”

“I don’t believe I’ve ever had either.”

“Well, let’s each get one of them and split them!” said Akko. “I like both anyway.”

“You’ll eat anything, Akko!” Amanda laughed. “Remember the kimchi pierogies?”

“I can’t believe you didn’t like those! They were fantastic!” Akko insisted. “Don’t listen to her, Diana! I have a very refined palate!”

Diana giggled again and smiled warmly, making Akko blush.

“Uh, anyway… let’s go!” Akko grabbed Diana’s hand and started marching back towards the cafeteria while Amanda just laughed.

“You’re so easy to tease, Akko!”

———

By the time Akko and Diana returned to the mess hall, most everyone had already left, save Jasminka and Constanze, who seemed to be playing a card game. After a cursory greeting (Constanze seemed to have taken a page out of Amanda’s book and designated Diana as “princess”), Akko grabbed two plates, one of each dish, and set them down in front of Diana. While she ended up mostly enjoying them, it seemed like the high spice levels didn’t quite agree with Diana’s palate, and Akko noticed Diana stealing glances at the pastry rack.

Jasminka had noticed too. “You need to eat dinner before you can have dessert, Diana.” She smiled warmly.

Diana blushed. “I-I know. I’m simply… looking forward to it.”

“You really like sweets, huh, Diana?” asked Akko.

“Well… maybe,” she replied shyly.

The two of them had just about finished eating when the alarm sounded. “Class R Despair detected near Layle. Wild Hunt to launch bay. Repeat, Wild Hunt to launch bay.”

“Class R? That’s a weird one,” said Amanda as she stood up and stretched. “Those are pretty rare.”

“To be honest, I still don’t know what any of them are. Is Class R… the weird one that looks like a person, but also looks nothing like one?” Akko asked.

“That’s a Class F,” said Diana. “A Class R is small and maneuverable. It tends to form smaller units around itself that fire lasers.”

“They’re a bit tricky, but Jas and I ’ve fought ‘em before. Shouldn’t be anything too bad, you know?” said Amanda reassuringly. “C’mon, Jas. Let’s go fuck ‘em up.”

“Sure thing.” Jasminka smiled. “Constanze, you should head to the launch bay.” Constanze nodded and the three of them left, leaving just Akko and Diana.

“So… what do you wanna do?” asked Akko.

“I’m not sure,” said Diana. “I don’t typically have free time like this.”

“Well… it looks like Jasminka left her cards behind. Let’s see what they were playing…” Akko reached over and grabbed the deck of cards. She turned over the top card to see a picture of a crane in front of a sun. “Oh, it’s koi koi. I know this one.”

“Koi koi?” asked Diana. She leaned over Akko’s shoulder. “Oh!”

“What’s up?”

“I think… I think I remember playing this with someone,” said Diana. “I don’t… I can’t remember who it was.” Diana closed her eyes, and her brows furrowed in concentration. “I can almost picture them, and I feel like their name is… it’s almost there. But everything feels so foggy.”

“Are you getting a headache?” Akko asked worryingly.

Diana shook her head. “I don’t think so. But… I wonder why I can’t remember.”

“Well… maybe playing will jog your memory? Do you still remember how?”

“I think so, yes.”

“Well, let’s pick the dealer…”

As it turned out, Akko was not very good at koi koi. Either that, or Diana was _very_ good. Even once Akko insisted that they exclude tsukimi-zake and hanami-zake in the vain hopes that it would slow Diana down, she still found herself losing four out of every five hands.

“Dry four bright,” said Diana. “That’s sixteen points for the hand.”

“Please say koi koi. I’m begging you, Diana,” groaned Akko.

“But it’s the last hand and I’m ahead, Akko. That would be foolish.”

“Please… do it for me… do it for your pal Akko…”

Diana laughed. “No, I think this game is over. Want to go again?”

“I guess…” Akko whined. “Where did you learn to play like that? I thought this game was all luck.”

“I think it was someone I knew when I was a child who taught it to me,” said Diana. “I can’t remember her name, and I can’t really picture her face. But I remember that she would play with me while my mother was busy.”

“Where did you grow up?”

“On this ship.”

“Really?!” Shouted a surprised Akko.

“Yes,” said Diana. “My mother was a medic on the _Leyline_. But… she died when I was younger. I don’t… remember how.”

“Wait, does that mean that you knew Chariot and Croix?”

“I suppose I must have…” said Diana, closing her eyes in thought. “That incident… I would’ve been twelve.”

“That must have been rough.”

“I don’t actually remember it at all either.”

“I’m sorry,” said Akko.

“It’s alright, Akko,” said Diana. “I… have confidence that I can remember, as long as you stay by my side.” She took Akko’s hands in hers.

Akko felt her face heat up. “O-of course!”

Diana smiled. “Akko, I -”

She was suddenly interrupted by the door to the mess hall opening and Ursula entering the room. “Good, you’re still here,” she said. “I need you to come with me to the hangar. Something’s wrong.”

“What’s-” Akko started, but Ursula held up her hand.

“I’ll debrief you once we’re there. Come on.”

———

“Twenty minutes ago, we lost all contact with Wild Hunt,” said Ursula as the three of them waited for Big Dipper to be prepared for launch.

Akko felt like her heart stopped. “Are they-”

“I say ‘all contact’, but that’s not quite accurate. We’re still receiving diagnostic data from the mechanica, so we know they’re alive, at the very least,” explained Ursula. “But we have no way of communicating with the pilots. Something appears to be jamming the signals.”

“Why us?” asked Diana. “The others have more experience.”

“It’s possible that this is being caused by a new type of Despair. And if that’s the case, Big Dipper is our best bet against it. You’re already aware of this, I’m sure, but Big Dipper is the blueprint that all other mechanica are built from. However, it’s essentially a black box. We don’t fully comprehend it, so all of our other mechanica are just facsimiles.”

“We’ll go,” said Akko.

“Akko…” said Diana.

“I trust Ursula. If she says that we’re the best bet, then I’m sure she’s right.” Akko reached her hand out slightly to grab Diana’s. “We can do it.”

Diana simply nodded, squeezing Akko’s hand.

“Thank you, Akko. I’ll do my best to make sure your trust in me isn’t misplaced,” said Ursula. “I’m heading to the bridge. Good luck, and come back safe.”

———

SYNC: 63%

_Is that lower than normal?_ Akko thought. _It should still be high enough, but that’s odd._

“This is the bridge!” Ursula’s voice came in over their comms. “Big Dipper, are you ready to launch?”

“This is Atsuko Kagari of Big Dipper, ready to launch.”

“Diana Cavendish of Big Dipper. Also ready.”

“We won’t be able to contact you once you’re near Wild Hunt. Your primary goal is to make sure that Wild Hunt’s pilots are safe, and to investigate the cause of the jamming. If things get bad, pull back and return to _Leyline_. That’s an order.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Diana.

“Alright, preparing to launch in ten… nine…”

“Akko, are you nervous?” asked Diana.

_Am I nervous? Honestly…_ “Weirdly enough, I feel fine. Maybe it’s the adrenaline. You?” she asked, though she knew that the answer was likely no.

“I think… I’m a bit nervous,” said Diana. “But when I remember you’re here with me… it calms me down.”

Before Akko could respond out loud, Ursula finished her countdown.

“…one… launch!”

The hangar floor opened up underneath them and the Big Dipper dropped out of _Leyline_. They immediately activated their thrusters and headed in the direction indicated by their radar.

The area near Layle was somewhat snowy and mountainous, with evergreen trees dotting the landscape. _I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many trees in one place… or this much snow. It might be nice to visit sometime… no, we need to focus._

As they flew, the air became thicker and thicker, surrounding them in dark grey fog.

_I wonder if this is what’s causing the problems_.

“Do you see Wild Hunt?” asked Diana. “We’re not picking them up on radar.”

“Not yet,” said Akko. “It must be nearby, though. I can feel the Despair… it’s really heavy.” ‘Heavy’ wasn’t quite the right word. Akko felt like there was a weight on her shoulders, and her breathing was becoming labored. She also started feeling nauseous as they flew further into the fog. _Syncing is supposed to prevent the effects of Despair, right?_

“Diana, you aren’t affected, right-” Akko turned over to look at Diana to see that her skin was even paler than normal. Her breathing was even more labored than Akko’s. “Diana!”

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” said Diana. “We need to focus.”

“But, Diana…”

“Wait, do you see that?” Diana pointed towards the distance. “I saw a flash of light. That must be Wild Hunt!”

“Alright, let’s go,” said Akko.

They flew Big Dipper towards the flashes of light until the fog began to clear. They emerged from the fog into what seemed like a cloud. They were surrounded on all sides by grey mist. The only other things in the bizarre zone were Wild Hunt and a convulsing Despair of about the same size. The two clashed at high speeds, Wild Hunt’s saber slamming directly into one of the Despair’s appendages. However, it seemed to be unaffected, and would lunge back at Wild Hunt.

_That’s not a class R. I don’t know what that is._ Akko could barely even understand what the Despair looked like. Something about it made her sight look… not quite past it, but almost to the side of it, like she wasn’t looking directly at it.

“Whatever it is, we need to get it away from Wild Hunt,” said Diana.

“R-right,” said Akko. “We probably can’t just go in guns blazing… it hasn’t noticed us, so we have the element of surprise. Right?” _Oh, but Despair can’t ‘notice’ things like that. They’re not sentient._

“…I think I know what to do. Akko?”

“…oh!” Understanding flooded into Akko’s head. Was this Diana’s knowledge, or Big Dipper’s? Regardless…

“ _Arae…_ ” shouted Akko.

“…a _ryrha_ _!_ ” Diana finished.

Three of the gems on Big Dipper’s arm began to glow, and it began to transform. The hand of the mechanica’s jeweled arm opened up, revealing a large claw attached to Big Dipper by a massive chain. They carefully aimed at their target and launched the claw towards the Despair. The claw made a direct hit against the Despair, and the chain wrapped around its form before tightening. Akko and Diana raised the mechanica’s arm before swinging it to the side, violently whipping the Despair aside and away from Wild Hunt. They began reeling back the chain, pulling themselves towards the Despair.

“Akko! Diana!” came Amanda’s (somewhat static-y) voice over their comms. “What are you doing here?”

“Saving you!” shouted Akko. Once they were between the Despair and Wild Hunt, the claw detached and pulled back into Big Dipper’s arm. “Ursula sent us!”

“Akko, that Despair… it’s special,” said Jasminka. “It shrugged off our attacks like they were nothing.”

“Then we’ll just have to hit it harder,” said Akko. “Come on, Diana!”

“Right,” said Diana.

“ _Noctu_ _Orfei Aude_ _Fraetor_ _!_ ” Akko and Diana shouted in unison, firing several arrows of light at the Despair from Big Dipper’s bow. While every arrow hit its mark, the areas hit by it lacked the characteristic purple liquid and smoke that usually spew from Despair wounds.

“Why isn’t it working?” asked Akko.

“We told you! This thing is fucked up!” Amanda shouted.

Almost as if responding to Amanda, something about the Despair changed. Akko realized her eyes had stopped sliding off the Despair, revealing a pulsating, writhing mass that was slowly becoming more clearly defined. Tendrils fired out from its left and right sides, winding together until they formed two arms. Something similar formed two legs below it. A dark purple gem came up from the middle of the Despair before reaching the top. It split apart into a V shape, with inky blackness from the Despair surrounding it in a mock cockpit.

“What the… fuck…?” said Amanda.

“Let’s not let it finish, Akko!” shouted Diana. “ _Phaidoari_ _…_ ”

“… _afairyghor!_ ”

They quickly shot towards the Despair and swung their sword down, only to have it caught by a hand at the end of one of the Despair’s arms.

Seven more purple gems emerged and slowly wormed their way down one of the arms. Finally, the usual black substance that formed Despair faded away into mist like it was shedding its skin, leaving a solid body that looked exactly like a mechanica.

A near-perfect, black and dark purple replica of Big Dipper.

Akko and Diana yanked their sword back and pulled away from the Despair, readying a defensive stance. “What’s… it’s… how?” Akko stammered.

Before anyone else could reply, Big Dipper’s comms were flooded with audio feedback that gave way to static. After the aural assault, there was a noise like the tapping of a plugged-in microphone, followed by an unknown voice.

“Uh, testing? Testing? Can you hear me?” said the voice. It was layered with what sounded like a lower version of the same voice, and every word it said felt heavy. But there was something about the voice that felt familiar and nostalgic, even though Akko was absolutely certain that she had never heard it before.

“Who are you?!” shouted Amanda.

“Hm. Not super interested in you, to be honest,” said the voice. The Despair raised a hand and formed a bow out of shadow. It drew back a massive arrow of darkness before letting it go at Wild Hunt. Amanda and Jasminka just barely managed to deflect it with their sword, but they were knocked backwards.

“Amanda! Jasminka!” yelled Akko. “Dammit! What the hell is this?”

“I don’t understand,” said Diana. “This voice…”

“The voice? What about it?” asked Akko.

“Hm… actually, I want an audience for this. Let me drop this field real quick,” said the voice. The Despair snapped one of its hands, and the grey clouds faded, revealing the forested Layle landscape. “Hello! Can you all hear me, _Leyline_?”

“What…? Big Dipper, Wild Hunt, what’s going on?” shouted Ursula over the comms. “Is that…?”

“Yup, the Big Dipper,” said the voice. “Let’s give it another name, though. So it doesn’t get confusing. You understand. How about… Dipper Noir? That sounds kind of dumb, though…”

“This voice…” said Ursula.

“You recognize it too, Captain?” asked Diana.

“I should hope someone recognizes it,” said the voice. “Here, let me show you what I look like.”

With a hiss, the cockpit of ‘Dipper Noir’ opened. Inside was a lone figure wrapped in red. She stood up, letting her red cloak unravel, revealing a black and white ensemble with red straps. She ran her fingers through lilac hair, revealing a face with a scar on the left side that looked like it had been raked with a claw.

“No,” Ursula gasped. “No, it… it can’t… you’re dead.”

“Ursula, who is it?” asked Akko.

“She’s not… she’s dead… she’s dead…” Ursula repeated.

“Croix Meridies,” said Diana. “That’s Croix Meridies.”

“In the flesh,” said Croix. She began laughing as the cockpit closed shut again. “Anyway, that’s enough for now. This was just my grand entrance. Don’t want to tip my hand too early. You understand.” Dipper Noir activated thrusters in its feet and began preparing an escape. “I’ll see you all again _real_ soon.”

Without thinking, Akko and Diana charged at Dipper Noir, but missed as it flew away.

“Sorry, too slow! Later!” Croix started laughing again as she sped off into the distance before her mic cut.

“ _Leyline_ , should we pursue?” Akko asked, but received no reply. “ _Leyline_? Is everything okay over there?!”

The sounds of a mic being shuffled came in. “This is McIntyre. Do not pursue. Big Dipper, Wild Hunt, return to the _Leyline_.”

“But-” Akko started.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” said Amanda. “Let’s go, Jas.”

“Right,” Jasminka replied, and Wild Hunt took off towards the _Leyline_.

“Diana, shouldn’t we…?” asked Akko.

“We should go back,” said Diana. “I think… that this might be beyond us right now.”

Akko started to protest, but her stubborn words died in her throat. “You’re right,” she said. “Ursula sounded bad. We should check on her.”

“Mm,” said Diana. “Big Dipper, returning to _Leyline_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! croix, huh? i feel like she was pretty well-foreshadowed, so it's not too much of a 'twist'. anyway, she's here! wow! love 2 have an antagonist
> 
> i wanna talk a bit about the foods of Terranova. basically, i decide everything by metaphorically throwing darts at a dartboard. sure, there's a choice between ethiopian and mexican at the cafeteria, with carrot cake for dessert. sure, you can have polish-korean fusion cuisine. it really is a brave new world... of flavor
> 
> also i'd like to apologize to my editor, seasparks, because she really liked something in this chapter's first draft that turned out to be a typo. i'm sorry :(
> 
> hopefully i'll talk to you all again soon! be sure to leave a comment if you liked this chapter!


	11. Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sudden reappearance of Croix Meridies causes the crew of Leyline to carefully consider their next move. They decide to send Akko and Diana to the site of Big Dipper's discovery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god it's been a while. this pandemic sure is continuing, huh
> 
> this chapter's a pretty long one - over 8000 words, in fact - so be forewarned.

###  Chapter XI. <Fault>  


“This is unprecedented,” said Finnelan, steepling her fingers. “And I’m unsure of how to proceed.”

Akko sat at a large, rectangular meeting table. Finnelan sat at the head of the table, while the other pilots, as well as Molly and Andrew, were seated around it. Strangely, Ursula was missing, despite the meeting’s apparent importance.

“We knew something big was going to happen,” said Molly. “But this…”

“I mean, it’s just a Despair, right?” asked Amanda. She was leaning back in her chair with her hands behind her head. “We should figure out how to destroy it.”

“I’m not sure that it’s that simple,” said Andrew. “We know that the mechanica - ‘Dipper Noir’, as Meridies called it - is formed from the same material as the Despair. But Croix herself doesn’t appear to be.”

“So then, she’s the real Croix Meridies?” asked Lotte.

“I didn’t say that,” said Andrew. “We can’t know for certain with the limited information we have.”

“It’s her,” came a voice from the door. The others all turned to look to see Ursula standing in the doorway. “I apologize for my lateness.” She gave a small bow before taking a seat at the table.

“How can you be so sure?” asked Finnelan.

Ursula grimaced. “…call it a hunch.”

“That’s not good enough, Captain.” Finnelan sighed. “Going back to O’Neill’s statement… it’s easy enough to say that we can just destroy it. But Meridies easily dealt with two mechanica, and one of them was Big Dipper.”

“Maybe all of us together could do it,” suggested Akko. “Four against one, you know?”

“The chances of friendly fire in that scenario are too high,” said Finnelan.

Akko sighed. “I guess…” _Diana’s been pretty quiet this whole meeting… I mean, I guess she’s always quiet?_ She turned to her side to look at Diana, only to notice her looking at Ursula with a complicated expression. _Is something weird about Ursula? She freaked out a lot when Croix came out of Dipper Noir, but she seems to be fine now…_

“Maybe it’s just that the right mechanica weren’t deployed,” said Hannah. “No offense to Wild Hunt, but their fighting style seems a bit too… _direct_ for something like this, doesn’t it?”

“You wanna fight, England?” Amanda growled. Jasminka patted her on the shoulder.

“Quiet,” said Finnelan.

“Yes, ma’am,” said Amanda sarcastically.

“I have a suggestion,” said Ursula. “Why not have Kagari and Cavendish visit the Layle Shrine?”

“Any particular reasoning, or is this another ‘hunch’?” asked Finnelan. “The Layle Shrine has been extensively researched already, including by our own Lotte Yanson.”

“That’s true,” said Lotte, “but Akko was able to read a small amount of the ancient script, which has thus far been impossible to translate.”

“Um… I only read the one word, though… and it wasn’t even like, a real word?” Akko said nervously.

“I wonder,” said Ursula. “Regardless of that, we should be mobilizing in Layle anyway.”

“Why?” asked Finnelan.

“Because Cro… Meridies was there. What possible purpose would she have for targeting a small town in the far north? I have a theory - Meridies is going to try to destroy the Layle Shrine. And if that’s what she’s trying to do…”

“…it must have some significance,” said Finnelan, nodding. “Very well. We’ll start planning to deploy. Hopefully Meridies doesn’t attack before we’re ready. Any questions?”

“Uh,” Akko raised her hand.

“This isn’t a classroom, Kagari.”

“Sorry. It’s just… what’s the Layle Shrine?” Akko heard Hannah and Barbara scoff, but decided to ignore them.

“The Layle Shrine is, allegedly, where Big Dipper was originally excavated,” said Lotte. “We call it a ‘shrine’, but it’s more like… an underground hangar. There’s a lot of weird technology in there, as well as a lot of writing in the ancient script.”

“Why would they only be attacking it now?” asked Sucy. “That doesn’t make any sense. If it’s so important, you’d think that the Despair would have destroyed it by now.”

“Despair aren’t intelligent,” said Molly.

“But they still seem to target specific ruins and cities,” said Sucy. “How? Why? This all feels off.”

“Then, do you think that they’re more capable of reason than we thought?”

“Not your average Despair, no. But whatever Croix is… there’s a lot of implications.”

Akko’s head was hurting trying to follow everything that was going on. _This is too complicated for me._

“We can save the philosophy for later,” said Finnelan. “For now, the pilots are dismissed.”

———

“I swear to the Goddess, Jas, one of these days I’m gonna fuckin’ fight her. I’m gonna turn into a chimpanzee and go feral on her ass,” fumed Amanda. Hannah and Barbara had left almost immediately after the meeting. The others were still hanging around the hallway outside the meeting rooms.

“There, there,” said Jasminka, patting Amanda’s head.

“Why are Hannah and Barbara… like that?” asked Akko. “I never see them around, and when I _do_ see them, they’re usually really rude.”

“Who knows,” said Sucy. “Guess they just chug their bitch juice every morning.”

“Sucy!” said Lotte. “I’ve talked to Barbara a few times. She’s actually pretty nice, if a bit… standoffish, sometimes?”

“What, you got one without the other?” asked Amanda. “How’d you manage that?”

“They’re not joined at the hip, Amanda.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Amanda shrugged. “Whatever, let’s get lunch. I hate late morning meetings.”

“You hate all meetings,” said Jasminka with a smile.

“I especially hate late morning ones. C’mon, let’s go grab Consy.”

“Sure thing. Are any of you coming?” asked Jasminka.

“I have some things to do first,” said Lotte. “I’ll meet you all later, okay?”

“Sure, whatever,” said Sucy.

“I’ll come along for lunch!” said Akko. “Diana? Sucy?”

“I’ll-” started Diana, but Sucy cut her off.

“We’ll be right behind you. I just had something to talk to Diana about,” Sucy replied.

“Oh, uh, okay. See you two later, then!” Akko said cheerfully.

———

Diana watched Akko as she left with Amanda and Jasminka before turning to Sucy. _I wonder what it is she could want from me,_ she thought to herself. She and Sucy had never had a conversation of any kind. She’d likely exchanged more words with Hannah and Barbara than she did with Sucy.

“Hmph.” Sucy crossed her arms. 

_Is she… glaring at me? No, maybe she’s always like this. I suppose I don’t really know. Even if she was, she’s Akko’s friend, so I should be polite._ “Is there something you wanted to talk about, Ms Manbavaran?” asked Diana.

“You’re hiding something.”

_I am?_ “I am?”

“I saw the look you gave Callistis in the meeting.”

Diana put her hand on her chin. “I suppose I did give her a look.” Callistis had seemed a bit strange, and her reaction to seeing Meridies had been… well, Diana didn’t exactly know what it was, but something about it seemed bizarre. _Callistis wasn’t here yet when Meridies died, right? At least, I don’t recall her being there. I suppose I can’t really trust my memory, though…_

“Captain Callistis is up to something, I’m certain. And whatever it is, I think you’re in on it.”

“I’m afraid I don’t really know what you mean.”

Sucy shrugged. “I guess you would say that. Whatever it is… don’t get Akko wrapped up in it.”

“I don’t think I can control that,” said Diana, frowning. “Are you that concerned? Shouldn’t you speak to Atsuko herself?”

“Just… keep your distance from Akko, alright? I don’t trust you,” said Sucy. She walked past Diana to follow the others to the mess hall, but stopped at Diana’s side. “If anything happens to her… I’ll end you.” 

With that, Sucy kept walking, leaving a confused Diana alone in the hallway. _Keep my distance… what could she be thinking?_ Diana shook her head. _It doesn’t matter. Regardless of what she said, I am going to stay by Atsuko’s side. And I’ll protect her from anything that comes._

———

The next morning, Akko and Diana were summoned to Ursula’s office. Lotte and Sucy were already there, though Ursula herself hadn’t arrived yet.

“Good morning, Lotte! Sucy!” said Akko.

“Good morning, Akko,” Lotte replied.

“Ugh,” said Sucy. She looked at Akko before glaring at Diana.

_Wonder what her deal is. Slept on the wrong side of the bed?_ She looked to Diana, who had a neutral expression. _Thinking back… I wonder what they talked about? Neither of them said anything to me. Weird._ _Must’ve not been very important._

“Good morning, all,” said Ursula, entering the room and sitting at her desk. “I hope you all slept well.”

“Morning!” said Akko. “Are we going to Layle?”

Ursula nodded. “ _Leyline_ is in the area now. We’re still waiting on our last pilots… ah.” As she said that, the door opened once again, revealing Hannah and Barbara. “There you are.”

“Did we lose a bet?” groaned Sucy.

“Being in your presence isn’t what I’d wish for either, Manbavaran,” said Barbara. “Hey, Lotte.”

“Hi.”

“Lotte, don’t fraternize with the enemy.”

Ursula made a disappointed noise and held the bridge of her nose. “I’m going to close my eyes, and when they’re open, there will be six adult women in front of me, and not six quarreling high school girls.”

“Akko’s a high schooler, though, isn’t she? She’s certainly short enough,” teased Hannah.

“I’m nineteen,” Akko protested. “I was in university-”

“Stop,” said Ursula. “I don’t care.”

“…y- yes’m.” _She seems… more stressed than usual?_

Ursula cleared her throat. “The six of you will all be going on this mission.”

“Why?” asked Hannah. “Shouldn’t two mechanica be enough?”

“We need Lotte in the shrine with Akko and Diana,” said Ursula. “Do you remember the attack near Argent? We couldn’t respond quickly enough because there wasn’t a ready sync pair.”

_Oh, I guess that’s true. Diana and Sucy syncing… that’s kind of a funny thought, actually._

“Cupid Bee, you’ll be there as support. We’re almost certain that ‘Dipper Noir’ will be attacking the shrine. Just run interference until everyone is out.”

“Alright,” said Hannah. “We can handle that.”

“Why us, and not Wild Hunt?” asked Barbara. “We’ve never worked with Big Dipper before, and we’ve only worked with Nightshade once or twice.”

Ursula sighed. “You’re right that normally we would send Wild Hunt for this. Unfortunately, it took not-insignificant damage during the last battle. It’s still under repair. It’ll be ready to deploy against regular Despair soon enough, but Constanze is worried about its ability to hold its own against… Dipper Noir.”

_Ursula looks weirdly forlorn,_ thought Akko. _I don’t really get it._ _It probably has something to do with Croix, but what, exactly?_

“Alright, you have your orders. All of you, head to the launch bay. We’ll be deploying shortly. I’m going to the bridge.” With that, she left. Hannah and Barbara followed her soon after.

“Well… we’ll see you on the ground, I guess,” said Lotte. “I’m pretty nervous, if we’re being honest.”

“It’ll be okay!” said Akko, playfully swatting at Lotte’s arm. “You’ve got the rest of us to protect you. Especially Sucy, right?” She smiled.

Lotte blushed a bit. “Er… yeah, you’re right.” She nervously looked to Sucy, who was glaring at Diana.

“Whatever,” said Sucy. “Let’s just go.”

“A-alright.” The two of them departed as well.

Akko hummed. _I thought that was a perfect opportunity for Sucy to jump in, like a prince! Like in Lotte’s novels._ Akko wouldn’t admit it, but she’d read quite a number of Lotte’s books. She wasn’t immune to trashy lesbian romance. Who was? “It feels like they’re not really progressing at all…”

“What do you mean?” asked Diana.

“Well, I’m pretty sure that they’re not like, in a relationship? But I think Lotte _wants_ them to be in one. Right?”

“I’ll… trust your judgment on that one,” said Diana. “Is it that important?”

“Of course!” shouted Akko. “Lotte and Sucy are my friends. I want them to be happy!”

“And you think that they would be happier if they were in a romantic relationship?”

“I mean, I dunno, I guess. Unrequited love is kinda sad, you know?”

“Hmm.” Diana looked lost in thought. “It is kind of sad.”

“I guess it’s not really that important in the grand scheme of things, though.” Akko smiled sheepishly. “We should get going…” As she moved to leave, Diana interjected.

“Is romance something that you want?”

Akko froze and felt her face flush. _Oh my Goddess why am I talking about love with my crush. Am I stupid? Or rather, am I_ that _stupid?! Just play it cool, Akko._ “Oh, uh, you know. I guess. If it came up. You know.” _Dammit Akko! When have you ever played it cool in your entire miserable life?!_

Diana seemed to mull this answer in her head for a little while. She seemed to consider saying something, but shook her head instead. “You’re right. We should be going.”

As Diana moved past her to leave, Akko exhaled. _I wonder what Diana would think if she knew how I felt about her. Maybe that’s why I’m rooting so much for Lotte._

Akko smacked her face with both hands. _No time to think about that! We’ve got a job to do._

———

The two of them reached the hangar bay locker room a bit after the others; by the time they started changing, everyone else was already done. Akko carefully positioned herself and her locker door to block out Diana as she changed, but that didn’t stop her from getting a brief look at Diana’s… ample bosom.

“So, uh,” said Akko, trying to start a conversation to distract herself from thinking about Diana’s chest, “Layle is pretty cold, right? Are these flightsuits going to be enough?” _If it’s too cold, will my nipples show? Will Diana’s?_ She felt herself start thinking about that prospect and screamed internally. _Akko, get yourself together!_

“As far as I know, the suits are thermo-regulated,” said Diana. Akko heard the sound of a zipper being pulled up. “Or they retain body heat, perhaps? Regardless, they’re warmer than they seem. And besides.” Diana stepped out from behind the locker door and smiled, pointing towards her chest. “There’s a lot of padding in there.”

“Kgsk.” _How did she know? We’re not even synced yet!_ Akko zipped up her own suit and closed her locker. “L-let’s go!” she stammered, her face turning a deep crimson. Diana giggled and followed her out to the hangar.

Big Dipper was already prepared as they made their way to the loading dock. Constanze met them there. “We’ve deployed both Cupid Bee and Nightshade, so you two will be next,” she said through her voice synthesizer. “Hurry up and get situated. And… stay safe.”

“Of course we will!” said Akko, lowering herself to Constanze’s height. “We’ve got the best mechanica engineer in the world.”

“…your words of flattery mean nothing to me,” said Constanze, though her blush said otherwise.

Akko giggled. “Sure, sure. Shall we, Diana?” She reached her hand out for Diana’s.

Diana nodded and took her hand. “We will see you again soon, Ms Albrechtsberger. Do not worry yourself on our behalf.” Constanze nodded and returned to her usual supervising position. Akko and Diana climbed into the cockpit of Big Dipper and lowered the cockpit.

“Once more,” said Diana. “Are you ready, Akko?”

“Yup. Let’s go.”

They simultaneously punched the green “SYNC” button, and Akko felt her thoughts begin to meld with Diana’s. In the past, there wasn’t much to it. Some bright flashes, some half-remembered faces, a word or two from a distant memory. But this time felt… clearer. She could see a woman who looked much like Diana smiling warmly, and an unknown figure putting down hanafuda cards. She could feel the pleasant taste of strawberries on her tongue, and hear sounds of childish laughter. These memories had a powerful sense of nostalgia. Everything about them felt warm and comforting, but there was a powerful air of melancholy. _I wonder… what kind of things does Diana see?_

SYNC: 60%

_That’s lower than last time_ , thought Akko. _Aren’t we getting closer, though? It feels like Diana’s concerned too._

She shook her head as Ursula’s voice came in over the intercom. “Big Dipper, this is _Leyline_. We’re preparing to launch. Are you ready?”

“This is Kagari. We’re ready.”

“Cavendish. Also ready.”

“Alright. You’ll be dropping in a large park a short distance from the Layle Shrine. Once you land, you’ll disembark in order to meet with people who can let you into the Shrine. It’ll just be a short walk. Yanson knows the way.”

“Acknowledged,” said Diana.

“We’ll be launching in ten… nine…”

Akko took a deep breath and exhaled. _This part’s still a bit exhilarating. I guess it’s the feeling of anticipation? Like a roller coaster. Oh, Diana’s never been on a roller coaster. I guess it’s not a useful analogy, then._

“Two… one… launch!” The floor fell out from under them, and they immediately activated the thrusters in order to gently hover down.

“I can just barely make out the others,” said Akko. “Guess we should be careful.”

“We’ll be alright,” said Diana. “Despite the… relatively low sync rate, we still have a great level of control over our movement. Additionally, the others should’ve cleared by now, and the park has likely been closed for the duration of this operation.”

“Still, though. I don’t wanna like… accidentally scrape Cupid Bee, or something. Constanze might get mad.”

Diana giggled. “Yes, I can imagine her being quite upset.”

They came to a gentle landing several dozen meters from the other two mechanica. Big Dipper lowered itself to allow Akko and Diana to leave the cockpit, and the two of them jumped out, landing in a few inches of freshly fallen snow.

“…wow, these suits _are_ warm,” said Akko in astonishment. “I wish I could get one to use as pajamas.”

“I imagine your regular pajamas are fairly cute,” said Diana. “Though I suppose these appeal in a different way.”

_Agh Diana I can never tell if you’re flirting or not! Like that was flirting, right?!_ Before she had to stammer out a response, a voice called out to them from the distance.

“Get over here, you idiots!” shouted Sucy.

For once, Akko was grateful for Sucy’s admonishments. “We’ll be right there!”

———

They met Sucy and Lotte towards the edge of the park. “Where are Ms England and Ms Parker?” asked Diana.

“They’re staying in Cupid Bee,” said Lotte. “I guess there’s no real reason for them to came with us, and they’d just have to get back in later anyway.”

“I’m thankful for it,” said Sucy. “Means we don’t have to deal with them.”

“Sucy…” said Lotte. “Anyway, uh… follow me, I guess!”

The group made their way out of the park and onto a small residential street, broken up by the occasional corner store or restaurant. They passed a few people, who all looked at them strangely.

“You know, I’m not _cold_ , but I still feel like I’m underdressed,” said Akko, hugging her chest.

Sucy turned to give her a once over and nodded. “Yeah, you look dumb.”

“Thanks, Sucy,” Akko sighed. “Is that why you keep looking at me? Because I look stupid?”

“Yeah,” said Sucy, though she turned away after she said that.

“Uh, anyway,” said Lotte. “We’ll be there soon.”

“I had imagined that we would be going to an office or base of some sort,” said Diana. “But this seems like a quiet residential neighborhood.”

“Well…” said Lotte. “The Shrine is managed by my parents, so…”

“Whoa!” said Akko. “You grew up here?” Akko had to stop herself from also exclaiming ‘you have parents?!’.

“Yup! I lived here until high school, and my family still lives in the same house,” said Lotte. “We’re lucky, I guess… Layle’s tiny and doesn’t see a lot of Despair activity.”

“Why’d you leave for high school?”

“Uh… change of scenery, I guess? That and there’s not a lot of high schools here, so if I wanted to study something specific, it made sense to go away. And I mean, I got to meet Sucy because of it!” Lotte smiled. “There. It’s the house towards the end of the block.”

They arrived in front of a small, cozy looking house. A faded sign on the snow-covered mailbox read “Yanson”. Lotte walked up to the door and knocked.

“Whoooo is it?” came a man’s voice from inside.

“Dad, you know it’s me,” said Lotte.

There were sounds of a tumbler lock, and then the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was a fairly large man, with orange hair, bushy eyebrows, a slightly poofy mustache, and a well-trimmed beard. He had a large, toothy grin, and immediately picked Lotte up in a large bear hug. “Oh, our wonderful daughter returns! It’s so lovely to see you!”

“D-Dad… please…” Lotte groaned. “Not in front of my coworkers…”

“Your coworkers, huh?” Lotte’s dad put her down and looked the others over. “Well now, is that Sucy? Hello there, Sucy!” he boomed, scooping Sucy up and giving her the same treatment as Lotte. “How’ve you been? Treating our Lotte well, I hope?”

“Urgh… yes, Mr. Yanson… but it’ll be hard to take care of her if I die of asphyxiation,” grunted Sucy.

“Very well, very well,” he replied, putting Sucy down next to Lotte. “And these two! I don’t recognize either of you at all!”

“This is Atsuko Kagari and Diana Cavendish,” Lotte explained. “They’re fellow pilots.”

“Ah, excellent!” he said boisterously. “It’s so wonderful to meet the two of you! Come on in, come on in.”

Akko and Diana looked at each other and then to Lotte and Sucy, the former just giving them a weak smile. They apprehensively walked into the house, shutting the door behind them and removing their boots in the entryway. Diana stood slightly behind Akko, presumably in order to avoid being hugged. Akko grabbed Diana’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

The house itself was as cozy as it had looked on the outside. It was lit by warm lamps and featured nice-looking but well-loved wooden furniture. Bookshelves were crammed full of various books in no particular order, varying from romance novels to history books to collections of classical poetry. The other major thing that stood out was the fact that the house was _filled_ with pictures of Lotte.

“Honey, our perfect daughter is here!” shouted Mr. Yanson into the house. A bespectacled woman peeked into the hall from a room. She looked almost exactly like Lotte, though with fewer freckles and more wrinkles. She wore a dark blue headscarf and a red-and-white headband.

“Oh, wonderful. And Sucy is here too! Thank you so much for looking after our daughter all these years.”

“Of course,” mumbled Sucy.

“Sucy, are you… nervous?” Akko whispered with a grin. Sucy responded by kicking her in the shin with the back of her heel. “Mother of-”

“Hi, mom!” said Lotte, giving the woman a hug. “We need the card key for the Shrine.”

“Oh, of course, of course. But before that, can I get you all anything? We have fresh cloudberry jam and toast, or I could put on some hot chocolate… it’s quite cold out, you know.” Akko saw Diana perk up slightly at the mention of sweets, making her smile warmly. 

“I don’t think we really have time for that. I mean, a couple other pilots are waiting for us at the shrine…” Lotte replied. Diana’s expression stiffened slightly.

“Nonsense!” boomed Mr. Yanson. “You can bring them some cocoa in the thermos. And take some jars of jam with you as well! We insist!”

“Well, we can take some along, I suppose…” said Lotte. Diana’s expression was back to ‘slightly excited’. “But we don’t really have time to stick around.”

“Ah, well,” said Mr. Yanson. “I suppose it can’t be helped. I’ll go grab the key.” He excused himself from the living room while Mrs. Yanson went to get the jam and cocoa.

“Lotte, you look almost _exactly_ like your mom. It’s incredible,” said Akko.

“Hehe… thanks, Akko,” said Lotte with a blush. “I’ve got my dad’s hair color, though.”

“And I guess you’ve been here before, Sucy?”

“Couple times,” she replied, slumping down on a sofa. “If you’re wondering, yes, they’re always like this. And if you get them started talking about Lotte, they will. Not. Stop.”

“My parents really like Sucy,” said Lotte. “They were really worried about me in high school, especially since they were so far away. I think they were happy that I had such a supportive friend.”

“I could do without the hugs,” said Sucy.

“I mean, Sucy’s mom seemed to like you a lot too, Lotte,” smiled Akko. “Right, Diana?”

Diana was standing, staring intently at a wood carving of a moose. “Yes, that did seem to be the case.”

“Our parents can never meet,” said Sucy. “Ramzan is bad enough.”

“It seems kinda nice, though?” said Akko. “I mean, I don’t have any parents. N-not to make you feel bad about it, or anything!” She furiously waved her hands. “But sometimes it’s a little lonely, right? I’ve got really good friends that are like family, but parents… that’s something else entirely.” Akko nervously rubbed her arm. “Sorry! I’m really bringing down the mood, aren’t I?”

Sucy looked at Akko, and she expected… well, she didn’t know what she expected Sucy to say, but it wasn’t “Ah… I’m sorry, Akko. You’re right, I shouldn’t talk like that.”

Akko was tempted to reply with something like _“An apology from Sucy? I never thought I’d see the day!”_ or _“Are you feeling okay, Sucy?”_ , but… Sucy seemed to be completely sincere. _I shouldn’t make fun of her for that._ “Thanks, Sucy.”

Sucy blushed and turned away. “Whatever.”

Lotte’s parents returned shortly and handed Lotte a small bag as well as a blue keycard. “Come back safe now, you hear?” said Mr. Yanson. “I don’t know what you’re all up to, but I know it’s dangerous.”

“She’s got Sucy with her, dear,” said Mrs. Yanson. “I’m sure nothing will happen to her.”

“She’s got us, too!” said Akko, pounding her chest with a fist. “So you’ve got nothing to worry about!”

“That would make me _more_ worried,” said Sucy. _Ah, there’s classic Sucy._

“Don’t worry,” said Lotte. “I’ll be sure to visit you properly soon, okay?” She gave each of her parents a quick hug, and they were off.

———

The Shrine itself wasn’t too far from where they had landed. The entrance was a fairly nondescript concrete building built into the side of a hill with a wooden gate in front. A small sign on the gate read simply “Layle Shrine”.

“This isn’t really what I was expecting,” said Akko.

“Well, they don’t want too many people coming here,” said Lotte. “It might be dangerous.” The group passed through the gate and Lotte tapped the keycard to a small panel on the door to the building. With a ‘beep’ and a green light, the door to the building slid open.

The inside was just as spartan as the exterior. The concrete building part was basically a glorified hallway leading back to the hangar itself. The ground was covered by thin sheets of metal, which ended at a metal staircase.

“This part was added later and is actively maintained,” explained Lotte. “Once we go down those stairs, though, it’ll be mostly the same as it was when Big Dipper was found.” Lotte led them down the stairs, which seemed to go on forever. Akko couldn’t help but think about how wiped she would’ve been going up and down these stairs when she was still a university student.

After several minutes of descending the stairs, they made their way onto a metal grating in a dark room. Lotte fumbled around at a panel near the bottom of the stairs, and a series of large lights came on overhead.

The first thing Akko noticed was the sheer scale. It looked similar to the launch bay and hangar aboard _Leyline_ , but it was significantly larger. There were a number of metal pathways and catwalks connecting several offices, as well as an elevator to the ground level, which had more rooms. Some large pieces of stone were scattered around the ground floor; looking up, Akko saw that the ceiling was entirely rock.

“This place is huge…” Akko said in awe. Her voice echoed throughout the empty room. “Is this where they made Big Dipper?”

“Probably,” said Lotte. “When it was found, it was still plugged into the computer’s systems.”

“How long ago was Big Dipper discovered?” asked Diana.

“…you know, I’ve never found an answer to that question,” said Lotte. “We know that this is _where_ it was found, but we don’t know _when_.”

“Seems par for the course,” grumbled Akko. “No one knows anything useful.”

“It doesn’t seem important,” said Sucy.

“I wonder,” said Diana, looking contemplative.

“Should we head to the main control room?” asked Lotte, pointing towards a nearby room with a large window overlooking the hangar. “Or rather, the one that we think is the main control room. We can’t read any of the signage or anything.”

They walked along the catwalks before arriving at a room labeled ‘Control’. “I thought you said we couldn’t read it?” said Akko. “It says ‘Control’.”

“Wait, really?! I mean, I guess you’ve read stuff like this before,” said Lotte. “I still can’t. Can either of you?”

“Nope,” said Sucy.

“I can,” said Diana. “Shall we go inside?”

Lotte opened the door and they all shuffled inside. There were several consoles about the room, as well as what seemed to be the supervisor’s station.

Akko immediately ran over to the supervisor’s large chair and sat down. “It’s not very comfy.”

“It’s several decades or millennia old,” said Sucy. “What did you expect?”

“A comfier chair,” said Akko. Diana let out a small giggle. “What would happen if I started pressing buttons at random?”

“Can you read what any of them do?” asked Lotte.

Akko squinted at a blue button with a small white label. “Nope! …ooh, what’s this?” Before anyone could tell her not to, she touched a gridded blue panel. It lit up briefly, then flashed red. “Oh.”

“It’s probably a biometric scanner,” said Lotte. “You press your hand into it and it lets you into the computer if you’re authorized to use it.”

“So it’s not very useful, then.”

“I’m surprised it still works,” said Sucy. 

“This place is really well-preserved in general,” said Lotte. “Though some of the wiring and electrical systems have been replaced over the years by people trying to study it.”

“Has no one been able to bypass the security systems?” asked Diana.

“Many people have tried, but no one has ever been successful. But… I think we might not need to.”

“What do you mean?” asked Akko.

“This is just a weird theory,” said Lotte, “But Akko, remember when you unlocked the computer at the ruins by typing Diana’s name?”

“Y-yeah. What about it?”

“Diana, can you try placing your hand on the scanner?” Lotte asked. “I think the odds of it working are low, given that we don’t even know if what Akko typed was your name. But… it’s worth a try.”

Diana nodded and approached the console. She leaned over Akko and pressed her hand into the scanner.

It flashed blue and the screen in front of them lit up.

“…oh,” said Lotte. “I didn’t… actually expect it to work.”

The sound of a computer whirring to life sounded through the room. Text slowly appeared on the console’s screen.

“What does that say?” asked Lotte.

Akko looked at the screen. “Uh…”

TRISKELION PROJECT

CLAIOMH SOLAIS

DR. BEATRIX CAVENDISH

“More proper nouns,” groaned Sucy. “At least we recognize one of them.”

“What the heck is a Claiomh Solais?” asked Akko, stumbling over the unfamiliar words. “And what’s a triskelion?!”

“A triskelion is a triple spiral motif,” said Diana matter-of-factly, as if this was common knowledge.

“That information doesn’t help us at all,” said Sucy.

“There’s no keyboard,” said Lotte, looking over the console. “Is it a touchscreen?”

“Only one way to find out!” shouted Akko, pressing her finger into the screen. An animation of a spinning triple spiral began to play. “I found out.”

“That’s a triskelion,” said Diana helpfully.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and the floor shook beneath them.

“What the hell?” exclaimed Sucy.

“An earthquake?” asked Akko.

“We don’t really get those here,” said Lotte. There was another crashing sound, and the room shook again. Bits of the room’s ceiling fell down, and small pieces of rock fell down into the lower chamber. “And this doesn’t feel like it’s underneath us…”

Just then, Lotte’s communicator began to beep.

“Hello?” asked Lotte.

“She’s here,” said Hannah in a strained voice.

“Croix?!” asked Lotte.

“She must be trying to destroy this place,” said Diana. “There must be something here that she doesn’t want us to find.”

“Lotte, let’s go,” said Sucy.

“We’ll be fine!” shouted Hannah. There was yet another crash, and more debris fell down.

“They won’t be fine. I know what they’re like,” said Sucy.

“The screen is still spinning, though!” said Akko.

“We’ll get out as fast as we can and help keep Croix away from the shrine,” said Lotte. “If things start to look bad down here, get out, even if you haven’t learned anything, okay?”

Lotte ran out of the room.

“Get what you need fast,” said Sucy. “…stay safe, Akko.” She left to follow Lotte before Akko could even respond.

“Gah, why is this thing taking forever to load?!” asked Akko. She furiously tapped her finger against the screen. “Go faster, spirals!”

“Patience is a virtue,” said Diana. The shrine took another hit, and pieces of ceiling fell onto the screen.

Akko wiped the pieces away. “We don’t have time to be patient!” she yelled. “Come on, computer!!”

As if on cue, the spirals faded away, leaving a large block of text in their place.

TO THOSE OF THE FUTURE:

CLAIOMH SOLAIS WAS CONS00000ED BY US TO 00GHT BACK AGAINST A FORCE WE C000 ‘DESPAIR’. T00 ORIGIN OF ‘DESPAIR’ IS UNKNOWN. THEY W0RE FIR00 E000UNTERED 00 00000 00 00 0000000 000 0 000 0000. THE DE00AIR 00000000 OUR MAIN 00000000 ‘00000000’. 0000 0 BOND BETWEEN 000 00000000000 000 HOPE 00 00000 000 000000.

THERE ARE SE00N 00000 00 00000 THAT CAN 000000000 CLAIO00 00LAIS. ARCTURUS 00 0000 00 UNLOCK ‘00000 0000000000’ THROUGH 0000.

NOCTU OR000 0000 FRAE00R

PHA0000RI AFAI000000

0000 0RYR00

MAYE000 DYS00EB000

00000000000 00000000000

000000

00000000000 000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BEATRIX CAVENDISH

“That’s a lot of zeroes,” said Akko helpfully.

“Is the computer just old, or did someone do this intentionally?” asked Diana.

“You think it could be sabotage? But no one can get in-” Akko’s statement was cut off by a loud slam. Larger chunks of the room’s ceiling collapsed, and Diana just barely managed to tackle Akko out of the way of one.

“We need to leave,” said Diana. She stood up and brushed herself off.

“But that didn’t tell us anything!” shouted Akko. “What does any of that mean? We got a bunch of nonsense words and names and zeroes and that’s it!”

“Akko…”

“And aren’t you curious about this Beatrix Cavendish? We can’t leave yet!”

“Akko!” shouted Diana. “The catwalks aren’t going to hold! I don’t care if we didn’t learn anything! We need to go _now_!”

Without waiting for a response, Diana pulled Akko up and grabbed her hand, dragging her back towards the door. She slammed open the door and the two of them ran out onto the catwalks towards the stairs.

Yet another slam against the shrine sent stone tumbling down from above. A massive boulder fell straight into another section of the catwalk, causing a large portion of the structure to collapse. The floor beneath them creaked and groaned as its supports began failing.

Diana and Akko made it to the stairs in time to see the office that they had been standing in collapse to the lower level below, taking most of the other structures and walkways with it.

“Are these stairs going to hold?” asked Akko as they raced up the staircase towards ground level.

“Even if we knew, nothing would change,” said Diana. “All we can do is move forward.”

The stairs began to collapse behind them as they neared the top. Diana made it to the top first, just in time for the stairs to detach from the hallway above.

“No!” Akko shouted as she started to lose her footing.

“Jump!” yelled Diana.

Akko made a leap of faith towards the ledge. She held out her hand to grab it, but…

…Well, it didn’t matter that she had missed, because she immediately felt Diana’s hand around her wrist. “Akko!”

Akko reached her free arm up towards the edge and managed to grab it. Diana helped pull Akko up into the hallway, where the two of them fell on their backs.

“That was exciting,” said Akko.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m okay, thanks to your quick reflexes. You?”

“I’m… a bit shaken. But otherwise I’m fine.”

“Okay, cool.” Akko stood up and offered her hand to Diana. “We should get to Big Dipper.”

Diana took Akko’s outstretched hand and nodded.

———

Akko and Diana emerged from the shrine into a mess. They opened the door just in time to watch Dipper Noir throw Nightshade against the side of a hill before firing several dark arrows at a damaged Cupid Bee.

Akko immediately reached for her communicator. “Nightshade, Cupid Bee, we’re out!”

“Took you long enough,” said Sucy. Her voice was strained, but there was the smallest hint of relief in her voice.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t hold her,” said Lotte. “Did she manage to-”

“The hangar below was destroyed,” said Diana. “It’s likely caved in by now.”

“Dammit!” shouted Hannah. Cupid Bee charged at Dipper Noir and fired a number of laser bursts at the larger mechanica. Dipper Noir shrugged them off effortlessly before slashing at them with a large sword. Cupid Bee managed to get out of the way, but the blade still sliced open part of its front armor.

Nightshade groaned as it slowly stood up. “What the hell are you doing, Cupid Bee?!” shouted Sucy. “I already told you not to get close to it!”

“Shut up!” Hannah responded.

The communicator hissed as another voiced joined the conversation. “My, my, what a temper,” said Croix. “Anyway, I don’t really care about you anymore. If the hangar’s been destroyed, I can move on…” Dipper Noir swung its leg backwards, knocking Cupid Bee to the ground below.

Nightshade ran towards Dipper Noir and took aim at it with an arm cannon. They fired a large shot of light, which Dipper Noir simply blocked with its sword.

“Look, your knockoff toys aren’t gonna do much to me,” said Croix. “Frankly, I’m not sure why you’re even trying.”

“Don’t… don’t underestimate us!” said Barbara. Cupid Bee began dragging itself back up, only for Dipper Noir to crash down to the ground, stomping Cupid Bee down with its foot. “Augh!”

“I’ve got better things to do than play with you,” said Croix. “Now, do I want to destroy Big Dipper or kill Kagari first-”

Before she could finish, Nightshade side tackled Dipper Noir, knocking it back off of Cupid Bee. “Akko! Diana! Get to Big Dipper, we’ll cover you!” shouted Lotte.

“Got it!” Akko replied. She and Diana grabbed hands and sprinted across the battlefield towards their waiting mechanica.

“You’ll cover them? Don’t make me laugh,” said Croix. “Worry about yourselves first.” Dipper Noir quickly recovered from Nightshade’s tackle and drew a massive blade, then lunged forward with a wide slash. Nightshade managed to just barely dodge it by shifting backwards, though the tip of the sword scraped against its metal chestplate. “You’re irrelevant.”

“Try us,” said Sucy. Nightshade held up its arms in a defensive posture and began walking towards Dipper Noir. “Cupid Bee, keep track of Akko’s position for us.”

“Don’t tell us what to-” Hannah started.

“Shut up, England!” said Sucy. “If you keep fighting the way you have been, you’re going to get us all killed.” She grit her teeth and snarled. “And maybe you’re okay with that, but don’t fucking drag us down with you! Understand?”

“Sucy, that’s…” said Lotte.

“…fine,” said Hannah. “Kagari, Cavendish, Cupid Bee will spot you.” The smaller mechanica slowly rose back up.

“Alright,” said Akko. “We’re almost there!”

“You think you can beat me one-on-one?” asked Croix. Dipper Noir reared back and swing its blade back towards Nightshade in a powerful vertical arc.

“We don’t have to beat you,” said Sucy. Nightshade lifted its arm up to meet the blade. “We just have to prevent you from getting past us.”

“And that’s Nightshade’s specialty,” said Lotte. As she said that, Nightshade caught the sword in midair with its hand. The mechanica squeezed down on the weapon, which began to crack.

“Ugh,” grunted Croix. “How about this?” Dipper Noir raised its free arm, which began to form a crossbow. It fired several shots towards Nightshade, but they were absorbed by its thick plate armor.

“Not enough,” said Sucy. Nightshade squeezed harder on the blade until it shattered into pieces, which dissolved into dark mist.

“Fine, then,” said Croix. Dipper Noir jumped back and held up its right arm. Shadows began to swirl around its hand, transforming it into a large claw attached to the arm by a chain.

“Take your best shot,” said Lotte.

“Well, since you asked,” said Croix smugly. Dipper Noir pointed the claw at Nightshade for a brief moment before suddenly aiming down and firing towards Nightshade’s legs. Dipper Noir flicked its wrist left as the claw seemed to miss its mark, making the chain start wrapping around Nightshade’s legs. Croix then yanked backwards, pulling Nightshade’s legs out from under it. The giant mechanica collapsed under its own weight with a loud crash.

“Ungh!” grunted Lotte.

“Are you alright?” asked Sucy through gritted teeth.

“Sorry, seems like you failed!” laughed Croix. The claw and chain faded away into inky fog.

“No… I don’t think we did,” said Sucy in a strained voice. “Up to you, Big Dipper…”

No sooner had Sucy said that that Akko and Diana began to shout in unison.

_“Phaidoari Afairyghor!”_

Big Dipper rocketed itself towards Dipper Noir, sword in hand, descending onto the battlefield like a valkyrie. Dipper Noir was just barely able to raise its arm in time to block the full force of the blade. The sword’s edge sank into Dipper Noir’s arm, causing it to leak black mist and dark purple goo while Croix screamed. Big Dipper dislodged its sword and pulled back slightly, putting itself between Dipper Noir and Nightshade.

“Just in time,” said Diana. She looked over at a side console and grimaced. “The sync rate… fifty-eight.”

“It’s fine,” said Akko. “We can’t get distracted.” They held up their sword in a fighting stance.

“Dammit, that _hurt_!” shouted Croix. Noir used its uninjured arm to take a swipe at Big Dipper, but the angelic mechanica caught the attack with its free hand. 

Big Dipper raised its sword once again and slashed at the arm it was holding, slicing it off completely. Noir stumbled backwards as the arm melted away into shadow.

“Aghhhhh!” Croix screamed once again. 

Big Dipper tossed the melting arm aside. “Not looking too tough now, huh?” asked Akko.

There was a brief moment of silence before loud, high-pitched static rang out over Big Dipper’s comms. Akko clutched at her headset in pain until the static started to fade, slowly giving way to maniacal laughter.

“Hahaha… haha… hahahahaha… that was good. That was good,” said Croix, her voice slightly distorted. “You caught me off guard. That won’t happen again. I know you now.” She started to laugh again as Noir began to rise up into the air. “I know for next time. Next time you won’t be lucky. Next time… next time… Atsuko Kagari. I’m going to kill you, Atsuko Kagari.”

“Me?” asked Akko. “Why me specifically?!”

“Hahaha.” Dipper Noir started to dissolve into the night sky. “You’re nothing… and yet…”

Akko moved to start maneuvering Big Dipper to pursue, but Diana’s thoughts came into her head strongly opposed. “We need to regroup. Our allies are down and we need to make sure that none of the fighting hit the town. We’re pretty far out, but…”

Akko watched as Dipper Noir faded away completely. “We could’ve ended it.”

“Akko,” said Diana.

“…you’re right.” Akko sighed. “Everyone, status?”

“Manbavaran, Nightshade. Fine.”

“Yanson, Nightshade. We’re a bit banged up but we’ll be okay.”

“England, Cupid Bee. We’re… ahh!!!” Hannah suddenly shrieked.

“Cupid Bee, what’s wrong?!” shouted Diana.

“It’s… Barbara needs medical attention! She fell unconscious… her head is bleeding…”

“ _Leyline_ , come in!” shouted Sucy into the intercom. “Parker is down! We need a medivac!”

“We’re sending a chopper right away!” Ursula responded. “Manbavaran, get over there!”

“Roger! Lotte, I’m desyncing! England, I’m coming over to give first aid! Make sure Parker is upright-”

“- medivac preparing to take off, ETA three minutes-”

“Goddess, no, Goddess, please…”

“England, I’m coming in! Where’s the chopper?”

“Less than a minute out-”

“Is she breathing?”

“Just barely… heart rate falling…”

“Please…”

“Hannah, it’s going to be okay-”

“Moving Parker to the stretcher-”

———

Akko and Diana were sitting on a bench just outside the medical ward on board the _Leyline_. It was roughly three in the morning, and things were just now starting to calm down. The last few hours had felt like a tornado. Akko wasn’t sure if it felt longer than it had been or shorter.

The two of them had little to no injuries. Lotte and Sucy were a bit worse for wear, but nothing too serious. Hannah had some moderate injuries, but refused treatment in order to stay next to Barbara. And Barbara…

The door to the medbay slid open with a hiss and Amanda emerged, looking exhausted. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” said Akko. “How is she?”

“Stable,” replied Amanda. Akko and Diana both let out a sigh of relief. “We finally got Hannah into a bed. She broke a few bones.” Amanda clenched her fist. “Dammit, it should’ve been us down there…”

“It wasn’t your fault,” said Diana. “Wild Hunt was under repair.”

“Still…”

“I thought you hated them,” said Akko.

Amanda sighed and sat down next to Akko. “I guess? They’re… they can be kind of awful, but they’ve been through a lot. And even if I did hate them, it’s like… they’re still our comrades, you know?”

“Yeah,” said Akko.

The three of them sat in silence.

“It’s… scary,” said Akko.

“Mm,” agreed Amanda. “But we all knew what we were signing up for.”

“We did, didn’t we,” said Diana quietly. “That’s probably true.”

“Anyway.” Amanda lightly slapped Akko on the back. “You two should get some sleep. Callistis says you don’t have any obligations tomorrow or the day after. Wild Hunt’s repaired and the nerds at clerical don’t think Croix’ll be back for a while.”

“Okay,” said Akko. She stood up and held out her hand to Diana. “Come on, Diana.”

Diana took Akko’s hand and didn’t let go as they walked towards the barracks. They walked through the empty corridors, an uncomfortable stillness in the air.

They finally reached the pilot’s rooms and stopped in front of Diana’s door. “Well, here we are,” said Akko. “Let’s get some sleep, alright?”

Diana squeezed Akko’s hand, giving no indication that she would let go. “Akko…”

“What is it?”

“I…” she started. “Can I sleep in your bed?”

There was a brief ping of lesbian embarrassment in her head, but Akko was too tired to think too hard about it. “Yeah, sure.”

Still holding hands, the two of them entered Akko’s bedroom. Akko took an oversized t-shirt with a cartoon-ish sheep on it from her dresser and handed it to Diana before getting a second one for her. They changed in silence before climbing into bed. Akko pulled the blanket over them and reached over to turn off the light.

Diana clung to Akko’s side while Akko put out an arm around her.

“Good night, Akko,” said Diana.

“Good night, Diana,” Akko replied gently. The pair fell asleep almost instantly, lulled to sleep by the warmth of their closely huddled bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you think i was gonna do it? good, never trust me
> 
> time to hibernate for another six weeks or however long it usually takes me to write these


End file.
